Popioły
by myszyna
Summary: Sherlock / OC. Udział w kolejnym śledztwie zmusza Sherlocka do spotkania z osobami z przeszłości. Tłumaczenie. EDIT: Z uwagi na rating niektóre sceny erotyczne będą skracane.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł oryginalny: **Ashes**

Autor: **StixieMarie**

Tłumaczenie: **myszyna**

Beta: **alicemau**

Zgoda na przekład: jest

* * *

John Watson leżał w łóżku przy 221b Baker Street, rozkoszując się ciszą i spokojem, które mogły oznaczać tylko jedną z dwóch rzeczy: jego współlokator jeszcze spał (mało prawdopodobne), albo bladym świtem opuścił mieszkanie i pognał gdzieś w swoich równie tajnych jak niedorzecznych sprawach (bardziej prawdopodobne).

Niezależnie od powodu, John miał zamiar skorzystać z okazji i jeszcze trochę poleżeć. Odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się na plecy, doszukując się wzorków w zaciekach na suficie. Zastanawiał się leniwie nad naprawą dachu, poziewując i przecierając z oczu resztki snu.

Fakt, cieszył się spokojem, musiał jednak przyznać, że poranek bez Sherlocka w mieszkaniu stawał się, jakby to ujął przyjaciel, nadzwyczaj „nudny".

Zastanawiał się właśnie nad śniadaniem, kiedy z dołu dobiegło go trzaśnięcie drzwi i niski okrzyk Sherlocka, który spowodował, że serce podeszło mu do gardła.

– John! Pali się!

Watson wyskoczył z łóżka szybciej niż myślał że jest to możliwe i złapał porzucone na podłodze spodnie. Udało mu się wciągnąć jedną nogawkę, gdy usłyszał pośpieszne kroki na schodach, a drzwi otworzyły się na oścież.

– John. – Sherlock zatrzymał się i omiótł spojrzeniem skąpo umeblowany pokój. – Co, jeszcze śpisz? Wiesz, która godzina?

Watson skrzywił się, podskakując na jednej nodze, żeby naciągnąć drugą nogawkę.

– Tak, dobrze, myślę że właśnie teraz, tuż po tym, jak krzyknąłeś że się pali, możemy porozmawiać o tym, jak długo śpię. – Chwycił telefon ze stolika i pobiegł w stronę otwartych drzwi. – Wynośmy się stąd! Gdzie się pali, w kuchni? Dzwoniłeś po straż?

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna z irytacją.

– W kuchni? – Wyciągnął telefon i zaczął pisać esemesa. – Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. – Odwrócił się i ruszył w dół po schodach. – Chodź, Lestrade przysłał po nas samochód.

– Czekaj, ale co z ogniem? – zawołał za nim John.

– Przecież dlatego Lestrade przysłał samochód – odparł niecierpliwie Sherlock. – Czekam na ciebie na dole.

John zaklął pod nosem, ale chwycił płaszcz i ruszył za Sherlockiem, rejestrując po drodze, że nic się nie pali i że w całym domu wszystko jest w porządku.

Zrozumiał o co chodziło przyjacielowi, gdy zbiegł na dół i znalazł Sherlocka zajętego telefonem.

– Rozumiem, że gdy krzyczałeś, że się pali, miałeś na myśli sprawę?

– Oczywiście, a co innego mógłbym mieć na myśli? – odpowiedział szybko Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od komórki.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu. John tłumił ziewanie mrużąc oczy w jasnym porannym słońcu i przyglądał się śpieszącym dokądś przechodniom, zastanawiając się, skąd w nich tyle energii. Po chwili podjechała do nich elegancka limuzyna.

– To po nas – powiedział Sherlock, w końcu chowając telefon do kieszeni.

John zagwizdał cicho, gdy szofer wysiadł z samochodu i otworzył im drzwi.

– Od kiedy należy nam się takie traktowanie?

– Hmmm... zawsze nam się należało, mój drogi Watsonie – stwierdził Holmes lokując się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu.

– Cóż, miło zobaczyć że inspektor Lestrade wreszcie się z tym pogodził – mruknął Watson wsiadając za nim. Szofer zamknął drzwi i wrócił za kierownicę, po czym zgrabnie wyprowadził samochód na Baker Street.

– Dokąd jedziemy? I dlaczego na litość boską – dodał z przelotnym zaciekawieniem – Lestrade wzywa cię do pożaru?

Sherlock przechylił lekko głowę, nadal wyglądając przez okno.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... i to odpowiada na oba twoje pytania – odparł w zadumie i ponownie pogrążył się w milczeniu.

Cisza oderwała myśli Johna od obecnej sytuacji i przeniosła go do poprzedniej podróży podobnym samochodem – „sławetnego uprowadzenia przez Mycrofta", jak Sherlock zwykł o niej mawiać. Sam detektyw okazał się nie lepszym partnerem do rozmowy niż Anthea.

John został wyrwany z zamyślenia po mniej więcej dwudziestu pięciu minutach, gdy zatrzymali się w nieznanej mu, średnio zamożnej dzielnicy. Sherlock wyszedł nie czekając na kierowcę i zatrzymał się na środku jezdni, obracając się szybko, podczas gdy rozwścieczeni kierowcy z furią naciskali klaksony. W końcu zatrzymał się i spojrzał na to, co John uznał za kierunek północny.

– Chodź, John, tędy. –Ruszył wąską uliczką między dwoma budynkami, a John pospieszył za nim.

– Nie powinniśmy spytać kierowcy, dokąd iść? – krzyknął za nim John.

– Nie ma potrzeby, tędy.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Nie czujesz? – Głos Sherlocka zawibrował lekko i Watson, nawet nie widząc jego twarzy wiedział, że detektyw prawie niedostrzegalnie się uśmiecha.

– Co miałbym czuć?

– Powietrze smakuje popiołem.

John zatrzymał się zaskoczony i spojrzał w niebo. Wyciągnął język jak uczniak zimą, mający nadzieję złowić zabłąkany płatek śniegu, ale niczego nie poczuł.

– Wyglądasz śmiesznie.

Opuścił wzrok, kilka metrów dalej zobaczył Sherlocka marszczącego brwi i z zakłopotaniem schował język.

Wyszli z zaułka na tyłach osiedla kilku domków z brązowej cegły. Ogrody były otoczone wysokimi płotami. Sherlock odwrócił się w stronę przytłumionych głosów i poprowadził ich aż do ostatniego ogrodu – jedynego, którego brama stała otworem. W miarę jak się zbliżali, gwar stawał się coraz głośniejszy.

Sherlock zatrzymał się.

– Czujesz to? – zapytał. Watson powąchał powietrze.

– Czuję... no tak, pożar. Zwykły dym.

– Dokładnie, nie czuć benzyny, rozpuszczalników, solwentu, alkoholu... Do czego niby jestem tu potrzebny? – zastanawiał się głośno detektyw, wchodząc do ogrodu i uważnie lustrując otoczenie.

W ładnym, starannie utrzymanym ogrodzie wszystko pokryte było sadzą. Był mały, a ze względu na kręcących się po nim ludzi wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy. Kilka osób z zespołu medycyny sądowej stało w rogu po lewej, paląc papierosy, a Sherlock niemal uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Kolejni nie mający zajęcia policjanci wałęsali się tu i tam, ale oczy detektywa zwróciły się w prawo, gdzie na ziemi siedziała młoda kobieta. Stało nad nią dwóch sanitariuszy. Twarz miała wpół zakrytą maską tlenową, na widocznych fragmentach skóry widać było czarne smugi w miejscach, gdzie bezskutecznie próbowała zetrzeć sadzę.

– Czyżby naoczny świadek? – mruknął Sherlock do siebie, idąc wzdłuż poczerniałego ogrodzenia w stronę tarasu. Zatrzymał wzrok na potłuczonym szkle na ziemi i na otwartych drzwiach balkonowych z wybitą szybą.

– Hej, nie można tu wchodzić... A, to tylko ty, świrze.

– Witaj, Sally. Gdzie Lestrade?

Wskazała głową w lewo.

– Czeka na ciebie na górze. Weź to. – Wetknęła mu do rąk pudełko lateksowych rękawiczek i pospiesznie przepchnęła się obok nich na świeże powietrze.

– Dziwne – mruknął Sherlock wprawnie nakładając rękawiczki.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Watson, walcząc ze swoimi.

– Zazwyczaj stara się mnie choć chwilę zatrzymać.

Przeszli nad odłamkami szkła i natychmiast zaatakował ich zapach, w środku dziesięć razy gorszy.

Sherlock obrzucił pokój uważnym spojrzeniem i przejechał dłonią w rękawiczce kolejno po nadpalonych meblach. Podszedł do kanapy, pochylił się nad nią i podniósł coś, przytrzymując ostrożnie między kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym. Skrzywił się, gdy potarł je o siebie, a potem ruszył w kierunku schodów.

Góra wyglądała znacznie gorzej niż parter, prawie wszystko było sczerniałe i rozpadające się. Inspektor Lestrade wyszedł z pokoju po lewej.

– Ach, jesteś. Nie miałeś problemów z dostaniem się tutaj?

– Czemu wysłałeś po nas samochód? – zapytał z ciekawością Watson.

Lestrade otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Sherlock był szybszy.

– Wszystko tutaj jest lekko wilgotne, większość dymu została wywietrzona i temperatura wraca do normy. Więc pożar wybuchł w nocy, ugaszono go najprawdopodobniej dwie do trzech godzin temu. To oczywiście oznacza, że prasa wie, co się stało i prawdopodobnie oblega to miejsce –przerwał i kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieco. – Nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że Scotland Yard wezwał posiłki, prawda? – Odwrócił się do Lestrade'a, szybko zmieniając temat.– Czy ten zapach to to, co myślę?

Lestrade skinął ponuro głową.

– I naprawdę wolałbym, żeby tak nie było.

Watson przenosił wzrok z detektywa na inspektora.

– Co to jest? – zapytał.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, ale wyprostował ramiona z determinacją.

– Ludzkie ciało – rzucił wchodząc do pokoju, podczas gdy John stał w miejscu oszołomiony.

Widok i swąd sprawiły, że nawet Holmes zatrzymał się i zaklął pod nosem. Opanował się szybko, uniósł rękę kryjąc usta i nos w rękawie płaszcza i wszedł do spalonego pokoju. Podłoga zaskrzypiała niepokojąco pod jego nogami, więc zwrócił się do Lestrade'a.

– Zakładam, że konstrukcję uznano za bezpieczną, skoro pozwoliłeś mi tu wejść.

– Strażacy właśnie wyszli – odmruknął inspektor, wsuwając się do pokoju zaraz za Watsonem.

– Och, słodki Jezu – zaklął Watson, wzorem Holmesa zasłaniając usta i nos.

Cały pokój pokryty był szaro-czarną, łuszczącą się spalenizną. Sherlock skierował wzrok na przeciwległą ścianę i stojące pod nią łóżko z jego makabryczną zawartością.

Skóra była niemal całkowicie sczerniała i pomarszczona, w niektórych miejscach zupełnie się spaliła, odsłaniając pasma czerwonawych mięśni. Pomimo obrażeń widać było, że ciało należało do mężczyzny o szerokiej klatce piersiowej. Jeśli miał na sobie jakieś ubrania, musiały całkowicie spłonąć.

– Nazwisko denata?

– Thomas Wellington. Trzydzieści jeden lat. Pochodził z zamożnej rodziny, ale pracował w centrum non-profit – przeczytał Lestrade z niewielkiego notesu.

Sherlock przeniósł wzrok na twarz mężczyzny. Jego gałki oczne zostały poddane tak wysokiej temperaturze, że zagotowały się i rozlały w oczodołach. Usta i włosy spotkał podobny los – i prawie całkowicie się zwęgliły. Sherlock cofnął się odkrywając usta.

– Pożar wybuchł w tym pokoju – stwierdził rzeczowo.

– Oczywiście – zaczął John – ale jak to – wskazał zwłoki ręką – jest w ogóle możliwe?

– Byłeś żołnierzem, John, widywałeś wcześniej takie rzeczy – rzucił szorstko Sherlock, lustrując resztę pokoju.

– Nie takie. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, by człowiek spalił się nie do rozpoznania – odpowiedział cicho doktor.

Sherlock podszedł do ściany i obejrzał jakiś jej fragment. – Ludzkie ciało pali się w stu trzydziestu stopniach... a zapala płomieniem w czterystu osiemdziesięciu – powiedział.

– Było aż tak gorąco?

– Wystarczy mniej niż pół minuty, by niewielki ogień rozprzestrzenił się tak, że już nie można go kontrolować. – Holmes mówił niemal z namaszczeniem. – Temperatura może wynosić od stu stopni w poziomie podłogi do sześciuset na wysokości pasa. – Odwrócił się powoli, uważnie przyglądając ścianom, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Lestrade'a i Watsona. – Odetchnięcie czymś takim dosłownie wypala płuca. W pięć minut w pomieszczeniu robi się tak gorąco, że zapala się wszystko naraz... skokowo.

– Tak właśnie mówili strażacy – zgodził się Lestrade.

– Jednak wezwałeś akurat mnie, więc przypuszczam, że podejrzewasz podpalenie...

Lestrade ponownie skinął głową.

– Nie czuję żadnej łatwopalnej substancji, nie ma plam na podłodze, nie widać kanistrów ani nietypowych wzorów ognia. Kryminalistycy również niczego nie znaleźli?

Lestrade pokręcił głową.

– Powtórzę. Wezwałeś akurat mnie.

– Nie widziałeś jeszcze napisu w łazience. – Lestrade wskazał spalone resztki otwartych drzwi po lewej stronie.

Sherlock otworzył szerzej oczy i popędził w stronę łazienki z Watsonem za plecami.

Napis zauważyli natychmiast.

Ściana między sypialnią i łazienką była całkowicie spalona i wyraźnie odcinało się od niej umieszczone na poziomie oczu pojedyncze słowo.

– „Wstyd" – mruknął Sherlock, podchodząc bliżej.

– Czemu to się nie spaliło? – zapytał John.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział od razu, pochylając się tak, że prawie dotykał nosem napisu. Palcem w rękawiczce przesunął po literze „W".

– Farba ognioodporna, najprawdopodobniej przeznaczona do malowania ogrodzeń i podłóg ognioodpornych, wszędzie tam, gdzie może być rozpalany ogień. Można ją kupić w każdym sklepie dla majsterkowiczów... Chociaż morderstwo przez podpalenie raczej nie zalicza się do majsterkowania.

Spojrzał na Lestrade'a.

– Rozumiem, że przeszukałeś teren i znalazłeś wszystkich, którzy nie mieli powodu tu być? – Lestrade przytaknął.

– W porządku – Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki, ściągając rękawiczki.

– Porozmawiajmy w takim razie ze świadkami. – Zeszli w dół i wyszli na zewnątrz, głęboko wdychając świeże powietrze i próbując pozbyć się swędu, który przeniknął ich w sypialni.

Ktoś przyniósł młodej kobiecie krzesło, więc nie siedziała już na ziemi. Nie miała też maski tlenowej, jednak nie zadała sobie trudu oczyszczenia włosów, skóry i ubrań z sadzy i popiołu, co uniemożliwiało Sherlockowi przyjrzenie jej się dokładniej.

– Dlaczego nie zabrano jej do szpitala? – zapytał cicho Lestrade'a, patrząc jak dziewczyna próbuje odgonić sanitariusza ze strzykawką.

– Odmówiła – odpowiedział szybko Lestrade – powiedziała, że mogą obejrzeć ją tutaj albo wcale.

– Hmmm... – Sherlock przyglądał się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił do Lestrade'a. – Przypuszczam, że to żona ofiary, niedawno wzięli ślub sądząc po zdjęciach, które przetrwały pożar. – Nie czekając na potwierdzenie inspektora ruszył w stronę kobiety, ufny że inni podążą za nim.

Skuliła się na krześle z głową pochyloną w dół i twarzą przysłoniętą długimi włosami nieokreślonego koloru. Sherlock podszedł na tyle blisko, by mieć pewność że zauważyła czubki jego czarnych butów. Odkaszlnął, zanim się odezwał.

– Przepraszam, pani Wellington, czy mógłbym zadać pani kilka pytań?

– Claymore – powiedziała cichym i zmęczonym głosem.

– Słucham?

– Nazywam się Claymore. Nie zmieniłam nazwiska po ślubie. – Spojrzała na niego wreszcie i jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczeniem. – Przepraszam... Sherlock?

Sherlock zacisnął usta.

– Znacie się? – odezwał się ze zdumieniem Watson.

– Nie jestem pewien – odpowiedział Sherlock, wyglądając na dość zaskoczonego. Jego umysł natychmiast zaczął odejmować lat, odsłaniać włosy i zmywać ciemne smugi z twarzy, aż z siedzącej przed nim dziewczyny pozostały ciemnobrązowe włosy, miękkie rysy i jasne oczy, które pamiętał.

– Alexandra?

Lestrade spoglądał na nich oboje z niedowierzaniem.

– Więc się znacie?

– Najwyraźniej – odparł zwięźle Sherlock. – Choć w czasach naszej znajomości nie miała na nazwisko Claymore.

– Nie znałeś mojego nazwiska – powiedziała kobieta ze zdumieniem.

Sherlock prychnął i przewrócił oczyma.

– Znałem nazwiska wszystkich.

– To naprawdę fascynujące – zaczął Lestrade – i chętnie poznałbym całą tę historię, czy jednak teraz moglibyśmy wrócić do naszej sprawy?

Sherlock cofnął się o krok, obciągając rękawy.

– Wiem już wszystko, co można odczytać ze śladów pozostawionych w miejscu zbrodni.

– No to oświeć nas, proszę – westchnął Lestrade.

Sherlock nabrał tchu i zaczął mówić pospiesznie, odrobinę znudzonym tonem.

– Pożar wybuchł w sypialni na górze około czwartej rano. Wellington spał tam w pościeli z bawełny poliestrowej, której zwęglone resztki zostały na kanapie, Alexandra spała na dole. Z jego pozycji na łóżku można wnioskować, że Wellington prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność od toksycznych oparów i nawet się nie obudził. Miałeś rację sądząc, że to podpalenie, choć jeśli użyto jakiejś substancji łatwopalnej, to całkowicie się wypaliła i nie ma już po niej śladu. Brak jakiegokolwiek charakterystycznego zapachu sugeruje coś, czego nie widziałem wcześniej, co rozprzestrzenia się szybko i płonąc wytwarza bardzo wysoką temperaturę. Jeśli chodzi o to, co konkretnie, to faktycznie nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – Nabrał powietrza. – I tu się robi ciekawie. Notatka na ścianie łazienki sugeruje podpalenie z premedytacją, co w konsekwencji oznacza morderstwo. Morderca był szybki i pomysłowy, i najprawdopodobniej znał Thomasa Wellingtona oraz miał okazję namazać na ścianie napis czymś ognioodpornym. Więc właściwe pytanie brzmi, czego Wellington się wstydził i za co właściwie miał zapłacić?

– Mordercą był na pewno mężczyzna? – Lestrade wskazał ruchem głowy Alexandrę.

– Statystycznie rzecz biorąc większość podpalaczy to mężczyźni, więc sądzę... Och. Ona tego nie zrobiła, Lestrade.

Alexandra zwróciła się do inspektora, z oczami rozszerzonymi jeszcze bardziej.

– Myśli pan, że miałam z tym coś wspólnego?

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałem – odparł łagodząco Lestrade.

– Nie – Sherlock potrząsnął głową. – Jak mówiłem wcześniej, spała na kanapie, kiedy wybuchł pożar. Gdyby to ona podłożyła ogień, czemu nie opuściłaby domu przez ogród? A wszystko wskazuje na to, że weszła po schodach, żeby spróbować obudzić Wellingtona. Jeszcze nie próbowała się umyć, a nieobecność sadzy wokół ust i nosa sugeruje, że miała dość rozumu by zasłaniać je rękawem. – Wskazał skinieniem głowy na jej dłonie. – Prawą dłoń ma zabandażowaną ze względu na poparzenia, których doznała przy próbie otworzenia drzwi do sypialni. W pośpiechu wyraźnie nie pomyślała o ostrożności. Kiedy nie dała rady ich otworzyć, zbiegła z powrotem na dół, uciekając przed rozprzestrzeniającym się ogniem, ale tym razem była mądrzejsza i kopnięciem wybiła szybę z drzwi balkonowych, co wiemy z układu potłuczonych kawałków i ze skaleczeń na jej prawej stopie. – Sherlock zaskoczył wszystkich unosząc nagle ręce Alexandry, która skrzywiła się z bólu. Powąchał je i bezceremonialnie zrzucił z powrotem na kolana.

– I wreszcie: farba ognioodporna, którą wymalowano napis na ścianie ma bardzo wyraźny zapach, którego nie czuć na jej rękach.

Wszyscy przez chwilę stali lub, w przypadku Alexandry, siedzieli w milczeniu.

– Cóż – Lestrade odezwał się do niej, przerywając ciszę. – Ma rację?

– Dokładnie tak – odpowiedziała, a Sherlock uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

– Sherlock, możemy zamienić dwa słowa, proszę? Na osobności?

Detektyw zmarszczył czoło, ale poszedł za Lestradem na przeciwległy kraniec ogrodu, pozostawiając zakłopotanego Johna z Alexandrą. Doktor uśmiechnął się do niej życzliwie.

– Jestem John... i bardzo mi przykro.

– Dziękuję, John. Ja jestem Alex. – Uśmiech na jej ustach nie sięgnął oczu.

Watson zerknął na Lestrade'a i swojego współlokatora, którzy dyskutowali o czymś zawzięcie.

– Może to nie jest najlepsza pora – odezwał się znowu, wracając wzrokiem do kobiety – ale skąd znacie się z Sherlockiem? Z doświadczenia wiem, że on raczej nie miewa przyjaciół.

Otworzyła usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła.

– Czemu spałaś na dole? – krzyknął do niej przez cały ogród Sherlock.

– Co?

– Spałaś na kanapie, na dole. Dlaczego? – On i Lestrade podeszli do nich pospiesznie. Sherlock wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, czekając na odpowiedź.

– Pokłóciłam się z Tomem, więc spałam na dole.

– Doświadczenie uczy, że to zwykle mąż wynosi się na kanapę.

– Być może, jednak...

– Gdzie twoja obrączka? – przerwał Sherlock.

Alex spojrzała zdziwiona na lewą rękę.

– Nie wiem, musiałam jej zapomnieć...

– A nazwisko, czemu nie przyjęłaś jego?

– Ja...

– I szczerze mówiąc, nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zasmuconą.

Alex zachłysnęła się i podniosła z krzesła, piorunując go wzrokiem.

– Jak śmiesz! Ten człowiek nie żyje!

– Ten człowiek? Nie _mój mąż_?

– Sherlock, co ci chodzi? – odezwał się głośno Watson, niezadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki detektyw odnosił się do kobiety.

– Chodzi mi o to, John, że to było fikcyjne małżeństwo, i nic poza tym.

– To chore... ty jesteś chory – mruknęła Alex.

– Chore? Świeżo upieczone mężatki nie zapominają obrączek. No i ta kanapa... nie sądzę, że się posprzeczaliście, myślę, że po prostu na niej śpisz. Widziałem zdjęcia z waszego ślubu, wszystkie są wyreżyserowane, brakuje spontanicznie zrobionych amatorskich ujęć. Były wyłącznie na pokaz.

– Nie masz pojęcia...

– To jeszcze nie wszystko – przerwał jej znowu Sherlock. – Kiedy się poznaliśmy, nosiłaś nazwisko Breckenridge. Teraz nazywasz się Claymore, a nie Wellington. Więc wyszłaś za mąż za kogoś, kogo kochałaś na tyle, by zachować jego nazwisko przy ponownym zamążpójściu. Najwyraźniej owdowiałaś i poślubiłaś Wellingtona, ale nie przyjęłaś jego nazwiska. Dlaczego? Bo to małżeństwo nie miało długo potrwać. – Sherlock zaczął przechadzać się po ogrodzie, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do słuchaczy. – Więc mówimy o fikcyjnym małżeństwie. Dla obywatelstwa? Nie, też był Anglikiem. Co jeszcze wiemy o trzydziestoletnim, pracującym dla organizacji non-profit Thomasie Wellingtonie? Nie miał pieniędzy? Oczywiście, wystarczy spojrzeć, gdzie mieszkał. Jednak Lestrade twierdzi, ze wywodził się z zamożnej rodziny. Och... – zatrzymał się. – Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Konflikt z rodzicami lub dziadkami. Mieli go za nieodpowiedzialnego i postawili warunki, które musiał spełnić, jeśli chciał otrzymać spadek. Żona, dzieci, ustabilizowany tryb życia... Ale on jest pewien, że się nie uda, bo nawet jeśli weźmie ślub... ze swoim chłopakiem... to rodzina nigdy tego nie zaakceptuje. Więc co robi? Poznaje ciebie – Sherlock wskazał palcem w stronę Alex – i dochodzicie do porozumienia, on ci płaci, byś wzięła z nim ślub i grała dobrą żonę przed jego rodziną, a kiedy on otrzyma spadek, ty dostaniesz swoją dolę, rozwód, i będziesz mogła związać się z kimś innym.

– Genialne – powiedział cicho John.

Sherlock podskoczył lekko i potrząsnął pięścią z ekscytacji.

– Mam rację? – zapytał.

– Boże, naprawdę jesteś draniem, co? – Alexandra skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zmarszczyła brwi.

Sherlock odchrząknął i opuścił ręce.

– Kwestia opinii.

– Czy on ma rację? – zapytał Lestrade i Alex skinęła głową. – I kiedy zamierzała nam pani o tym powiedzieć?

– Nigdy.

– Dlaczego?

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – wtrącił się Sherlock. – Wciąż miała nadzieję na spadek, chociaż było to mało prawdopodobne. – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Wszyscy patrzyli na Alex.

– Wiem, jak źle to wygląda. – Westchnęła, ale mówiła nadal. – Prawda jest taka, że ledwie znałam Toma, ale był wobec mnie w porządku i nie zrobiłabym mu czegoś takiego.

– No oczywiście, że nie – powiedział poważnie Sherlock.

– Ale...

– Ona tego nie zrobiła, Lestrade. Nie zaryzykowałaby utraty swojej części spadku.

Lestrade westchnął z frustracją.

– No dobrze, w takim razie kto to zrobił?

Sherlock jęknął głośno i podniósł oczy do nieba.

– Wszystko ci muszę wyjaśnić, co? – Spojrzał ponownie na Lestrade'a. – Chciałbym zobaczyć tego chłopaka. Notatka może być jego robotą – wstydliwy sekret ukrywany przed konserwatywną rodziną.

– Czy wie pani, jak nazywał się przyjaciel pani męża? – zapytał Lestrade.

– Nie, miał kogoś, ale nigdy go nie poznałam... Przepraszam, czy jestem już wolna?

– Tak myślę, ale bądźmy w kontakcie. Proszę nie wyjeżdżać z Londynu. – Lestrade odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę sierżant Donovan.

– Nie mamy tu już nic do zrobienia. – Sherlock włożył czarne skórzane rękawiczki i poprawił szalik, po czym skinął młodej kobiecie głową.

– Alexandra. Chodźmy, John. – Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę bramy, którą przyszli.

– Ej, Sherlock ... czekaj – Watson odwrócił się do Alexandry. – Podwieźć cię gdzieś, może do rodziny? Przecież nie zostaniesz tutaj.

Alex pokręciła głową.

– Nie, nie do rodziny. Nic mi nie będzie. Wynajmę gdzieś pokój. Ale dzięki. Jesteś milszy niż większość ludzi, których spotykam. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– John, z powrotem będziemy musieli wziąć taksówkę – rzucił Sherlock, wracając do ogrodu. – Lestrade odesłał samochód.

Watson podniósł rękę, by uciszyć detektywa.

– W porządku, poczekaj chwilę. – Ponownie zwrócił się do Alex. – Możesz zatrzymać się dzisiaj w naszym mieszkaniu, jeśli chcesz.

– Nie, nie może – zaprotestował Sherlock, stając obok.

– Sherlock, daj spokój – skarcił go Watson. – To nie było zbyt gościnne.

– Bo nie miało być – odparł powoli detektyw.

Alexandra uniosła brew.

– Nie trzeba, John, naprawdę. Coś sobie znajdę.

– Nie, wiesz co? Zatrzymasz się na dzisiejszą noc w moim pokoju, a ja się prześpię w salonie. Przynajmniej będziesz miała gdzie się umyć i odpocząć przed spotkaniem z Wellingtonami. – Zerknął na detektywa. – Ja też tam mieszkam, Sherlock, przypominam.

Holmes zacisnął usta i spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Znakomicie – prychnął, odwracając się na pięcie. – Ale płacisz za taksówkę – rzucił przez ramię.

John uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

– Idziemy? – Wskazał na współlokatora i ruszyli za nim, kierując się w stronę ulicy.

– Więc... – odezwał się niepewnie John – Tak z ciekawości, gdzie poznałaś Sherlocka? Na uczelni?

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, nigdy nie poszłam na studia.

– W takim razie gdzie?

Zerknęła na Johna kątem oka, po czym przeniosła wzrok na wysoką, wyprostowaną postać przed nimi.

– Na odwyku.


	2. Chapter 2

John zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że stracił równowagę i Alex musiała wyciągnąć rękę, by go podtrzymać.

– W porządku?

– Tak, tak...– Wyprostował i ruszył dalej, ale kilka sekund później zatrzymał się ponownie. – Nie, nie w porządku. Musiałem oszaleć, bo zdawało mi się, że słyszę jak mówisz „na odwyku".

– Bo tak powiedziałam. – Alex splotła ręce na brzuchu. – Rozumiem, że nigdy ci o tym nie wspominał?

– Że był narkomanem? Nie. Sherlock nie ma skłonności do zwierzeń.

– Domyślam się – odpowiedziała Alex, gdy znów ruszyli. Dotarli do końca alei, a Sherlocka nigdzie nie było widać. Za to przechodnie zaczynali dziwnie im się przyglądać. – Może powinnam zaczekać tutaj.

Alexandra przez chwilę wpatrywała mu się w tył głowy.

– Nigdy nie przestajesz być narkomanem, wiesz? – powiedziała nagle.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał John, odwracając się do niej.

– Wyrażenie „był narkomanem" jest trochę mylące. – Odsunęła się od krawężnika, zapominając na chwilę, jak wygląda. – To banał, ale prawdziwy: jeśli już się uzależnisz, zostajesz uzależniony do końca życia. Możesz trzymać się z dala od dragów, możesz zostać czysty, jednak nadal jesteś nałogowcem.

Watson przez chwilę przyglądał jej się z ciekawością, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– Uzależnienia to naprawdę nie moja specjalność.

– Jesteś lekarzem? – Skinął głową. – Tak myślałam... Widziałam, z jaką dezaprobatą patrzysz na mój opatrunek – dodała w ramach wyjaśnienia, widząc jego zakłopotaną minę. Zaskoczony John roześmiał się.

– Jest po prostu za ciasny, a to źle. Mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi go zmienić.

Alex uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Jeśli sobie życzysz.

John przestał się uśmiechać i przechylił głowę na bok.

– Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Skinęła głową.

– Jesteś czysta?

– Bardzo bezpośrednie pytanie. I osobiste – odparła Alex, unosząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– Wiem – John był wyraźnie zakłopotany – ale skoro proponuję ci gościnę pod swoim dachem, sądzę, że mam prawo je zadać.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała cicho:

– Jestem.

John szybko i zdecydowanie skinął głową, sygnalizując koniec niezręcznej rozmowy.

– Zadziwia mnie, John, jak bardzo jesteś skłonny wierzyć w jej słowa, choć już widziałeś z jaką łatwością przychodzi jej kłamstwo, gdy może na nim coś zyskać.

Alex i John drgnęli zaskoczeni. Odwrócili się i ujrzeli Sherlocka zajętego ściąganiem płaszcza. Zdjął go i zarzucił na ramiona Alexandry; w porównaniu do niego była tak niska, że płaszcz sięgnął chodnika.

– Jesteś tak brudna, że żaden taksówkarz nie wpuści cię do samochodu. I ludzie się oglądają – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do Watsona. – Jesteś zbyt ufny, John.

Watson potrząsnął głową.

– To, że nie podpisuję się pod ogólną teorią Sherlocka Holmesa „z natury wszystko i wszyscy są fałszywi i dwulicowi", nie oznacza jeszcze, że jestem ufny.

Sherlock pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i zmienił temat.

– Teraz – wyciągnął telefon i spojrzał na ekran – jest chwila po dziewiątej rano, czyli pani Hudson zdążyła już przygotować herbatę, więc – spojrzał na Alex, która wyglądała na absurdalnie drobną w jego płaszczu – jeśli już skończyliście te pogawędki o mojej niezbyt chwalebnej przeszłości, John, chciałbym dostać się do domu, zanim wystygnie.

Sherlock obrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do krawężnika, przywołując taksówkę. Zatrzymała się niemal natychmiast i wsiadł do tyłu, pozostawiając otwarte drzwi.

John i Alex obserwowali go z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, po czym wymienili spojrzenia.

– Myślisz, że nas słyszał?

– Kto go tam wie – odpowiedziała Alex zmęczonym głosem i szczelniej owinęła się płaszczem, gdy kolejny przechodzień spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem. – Lepiej już chodźmy.

John wskazał jej gestem, żeby wsiadła pierwsza i Alex wsunęła się w głąb taksówki, zajmując środkowe miejsce.

– Baker Street 221B – powiedział John do taksówkarza i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

– Sherlock – zaczął, gdy taksówka ruszyła. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że rozmawialiśmy z Alex – zerknął niespokojnie na tył głowy taksówkarza – eee, o waszej wspólnej przeszłości?

– Nie wiedziałem – odpowiedział natychmiast Sherlock, wbijając wzrok w jakiś punkt za oknem. – Właśnie mi powiedziałeś.

John westchnął ciężko.

– Faktycznie jestem idiotą – wymamrotał prawie niezrozumiale i zapadł się w fotel.

Jechali w milczeniu przez kilka minut, po czym John zwrócił się cicho do Alex.

– Co teraz zrobisz?

Westchnęła i oparła głowę o siedzenie, zamykając oczy.

– Większość moich rzeczy jest w magazynie, więc myślę, że wezmę najpotrzebniejsze i zadzwonię w kilka miejsc. Inspektor... jak on się nazywał? – spytała, nie otwierając oczu.

– Lestrade – odpowiedział Sherlock, zerkając na nią krótko. Kiedy Watson spojrzał na niego ponad głową Alex, ponownie wyglądał przez okno.

– Inspektor Lestrade zawiadomi rodziców Toma – dokończyła Alex. – Będą mnie szukać... W końcu nadal uważają mnie za synową. I nie wiem, czy Lestrade powie im o oszustwie syna, ale jednak zasługują na to, by usłyszeć prawdę, przynajmniej ode mnie.

Sherlock prychnął pogardliwie i Alex otworzyła oczy.

– Jeśli chcesz to jakoś skomentować, Sherlock, nie krępuj się, śmiało – powiedziała chłodno.

Odwrócił głowę i otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, ale wyprzedził go John.

– Przestańcie, oboje. To nie jest ani czas, ani miejsce. – Pochylił się do nich, ściszając głos. – Ona właśnie przeżyła piekielną traumę i przestań, po prostu przestań jej dokuczać, Sherlock. – Wyprostował się. – A poza tym jesteśmy na miejscu – dodał już normalnym tonem.

Sherlock wyskoczył z taksówki zanim John zdążył zapłacić, i zanim wysiedli z samochodu, był w połowie drogi do drzwi.

Pani Hudson stała w progu.

–Sherlock, tutaj jesteś! Gdzie masz płaszcz, skarbie? Na dworze jest chłodno.

Detektyw skinął lekko głową w stronę gospodyni i bez słowa wbiegł po schodach.

– Na stole jest kawa i herbata – zawołała za nim, przechylając się przez poręcz – ale to tylko wyjątkowo, nie jestem waszą gosposią – dodała z roztargnieniem, odwracając się do drzwi wejściowych.

– Dzień dobry, doktorze Watson. – Jej oczy rozszerzyły się lekko na widok Alex, ale taktownie nie skomentowała jej wyglądu. – A to kto?

– Pani Hudson, to Alexandra, jest... znajomą.

– Witam – dziewczyna skinęła głową w stronę starszej pani. Zdjęła płaszcz Sherlocka i przewiesiła go niepewnie przez ramię.

– Miło cię poznać – odparła pani Hudson z uśmiechem.

– Alex musi się koniecznie umyć, pani Hudson... – zaczął John i przerwał, wpadając na pomysł. – Zastanawiam się, czy znalazłaby jej pani coś do przebrania?

Gospodyni zmierzyła dziewczynę wzrokiem.

– Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Przyniosę coś. – Podeszła i delikatnie pociągnęła płaszcz Sherlocka. – Dlaczego mi tego nie oddasz?

Alexandra wręczyła go jej.

– A jeśli przyniesiesz mi potem na dół tę, hmm, piżamę, zobaczę, czy da się ją uratować – dodała życzliwie gospodyni.

– Dziękuję, ale i tak nie sądzę, żebym jeszcze ją założyła. Nie chciałbym marnować pani czasu – odparła Alex, a pani Hudson skinęła głową.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Pozbędę się jej, w takim razie.

– Dziękuję, pani Hudson – powiedział John kładąc rękę na plecach Alex i popychając ją lekko w stronę schodów.

Weszli na górę. Sherlock był w kuchni i siedział przy stole z gazetą w ręku, jednak zanim Alex zdążyła dokładniej przyjrzeć się otoczeniu, John szybko poprowadził ją dalej. To co zdążyła zobaczyć, najtrafniej można by opisać krótkim słowem „bałagan".

John wskazał drzwi w niewielkim korytarzyku.

– Prysznic jest tam. Idź się ogarnąć. Ręczniki masz pod umywalką. – Opuścił wzrok. – Daj. – Delikatnie uniósł jej zabandażowaną rękę i zaczął odwijać opatrunek. Gdy skończył, odwrócił jej dłoń i obejrzał uważnie. – Nie jest źle, naprawdę. Zabandażujemy ją, kiedy skończysz.

Uśmiechnął się, wypuścił jej rękę i odszedł, pozostawiając ją samą po raz pierwszy od godzin. Weszła do łazienki, zamknęła drzwi nie zapalając światła i jakiś czas stała pogrążona w całkowitej ciemności. Fasada spokoju, za którą się do tej chwili ukrywała, zaczęła kruszyć się i pękać i Alex oparła się o ścianę, próbując wyrównać oddech.

– Oddychaj, Alex, po prostu oddychaj. Już w porządku – szepnęła w ciemności i namacała na ścianie włącznik światła.

Nagła jasność zaskoczyła ją i zaczęła gwałtownie mrugać, żeby pozbyć się niebieskawych powidoków sprzed oczu. Kiedy wzrok jej się wyostrzył, zobaczyła, że niewielka łazienka jest mniej zabałaganiona niż reszta pomieszczeń. Zawierała wszystko, czego można się było spodziewać w łazience dzielonej przez dwóch mężczyzn (przybory do golenia, szczoteczki do zębów, mydło) oraz inne, mniej spodziewane rzeczy (stare akwarium wypełnione jakimś podejrzanie wyglądającym, wściekle pomarańczowym płynem, na przykład). Omijając z dala podejrzane naczynie podeszła do lustra, ze zgrozą rejestrując swoje odbicie. Zignorowała je, ściągnęła z siebie brudne ubrania i weszła pod prysznic.

Odkręciła kurek i wzdrygnęła się lekko, czując na skórze lodowate krople. Pochyliła się i odkręciła gorącą wodę. Łazienkę wypełniła para, a Alex stanęła pod prysznicem, pozwalając by uderzające w nią strumyki wody spłukiwały sadzę i brud.

Bez ostrzeżenia wydarzenia poranka spłynęły na nią jak gorąca woda; oparła czoło o gładkie kafelki obok prysznica i szlochała, aż zabrakło jej łez – i pozostało tylko uczucie dziwnej pustki. Oderwała się od ściany i zaczęła szorować skórę, póki nie uznała, że jest już czysta.

Wykończyła całą gorącą wodę i kiedy odsunęła zasłonkę, kłęby pary zdążyły zniknąć, a jej zniszczone ubrania zastąpiono innymi, starannie złożonymi przy drzwiach.

Otuliła się jednym ręcznikiem, drugim owinęła włosy i zaczęła przeglądać stosik.

Pani Hudson pomyślała o wszystkim i przygotowała nawet skarpetki i bieliznę, która była tylko trochę przymała. Spodnie były marszczone i pasowały na nią, ale kwiecista bluzka okazała się nieco za duża.

Osuszyła włosy ręcznikiem najlepiej jak mogła, ale nie znalazła nigdzie szczotki, więc tylko przeczesała je palcami, starając się wygładzić poplątane kosmyki.

Odwiesiła ręczniki na drążek od prysznica i zebrała się do wyjścia. Zawahała się, przed otwarciem drzwi biorąc głęboki oddech. Znalazła Johna siedzącego samotnie w kuchni. Podniósł wzrok i skinieniem głowy wskazał wolne krzesło obok siebie.

– Lepiej się czujesz? – zapytał, kiedy usiadła.

Alex skinęła głową i John uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Kawa czy herbata?

– Kawa, proszę, czarna. – Spojrzała w kierunku salonu. – Gdzie jest Sherlock?

– Nie mam pojęcia, pewnie się obraził – odparł John, stawiając przed nią kubek i przysuwając sobie bliżej krzesło. – No, popatrzmy na tę rękę.

Podała mu poparzoną dłoń, lewą niezgrabnie podnosząc kubek i delektując się gorzkim smakiem napoju.

Watson w milczeniu zajął się opatrunkiem, zerkając na nią co chwilę ze źle skrywaną ciekawością.

– O co chodzi? – spytała w końcu.

John pokręcił głową.

– Chyba nie powinienem pytać...

– Ale i tak to zrobisz.

John uśmiechnął się i spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Od czego był uzależniony Sherlock?

Alexandra zawahała się, spoglądając krótko przez ramię.

– To chyba jego powinieneś zapytać.

John parsknął lekko w odpowiedzi.

– Nie zdradził mi nawet nigdy, że był na odwyku, myślisz, że opowie teraz o szczegółach?

– Nie dowiesz się, jeśli nie zapytasz. – Alex wzięła kolejny łyk kawy.

– Łatwiej będzie, jeśli ty mi powiesz. Przyznaję, że jestem ciekaw. Opium? – spytał, tylko pół serio. – To by było coś, Sherlock uzależniony od tak staroświeckiego narkotyku.

– Słyszałem, że opium ponownie wraca do mody – powiedział beznamiętnie Sherlock wchodząc do kuchni. John wbił w niego spojrzenie.

– Nie mówisz poważnie... _opium_?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Przeszedł obok nich i dolał sobie kawy do kubka. – Kokaina – wyjaśnił odwrócony do nich plecami.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy, aż Sherlock odwrócił się z grymasem na twarzy.

– Nie zapytasz o to samo Alexandry? Och, rzeczywiście, nie trzeba, to przecież oczywiste – dodał, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Podszedł tak, aby miała go bezpośrednio na linii wzroku. – Zapadnięte żyły w dołach pachowych. Pomarszczona, pozabliźniana skóra i zrosty w zgięciu łokcia. To, że nie pozwoliła zbliżyć się do siebie sanitariuszowi ze strzykawką... – Sherlock oparł się o ścianę w kuchni i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Heroina. – Przerwał, biorąc łyk kawy, podczas gdy Alex wbiła wzrok w stół. – Kiedy ją przywieźli, była tak naćpana, że wyglądała jak trup, a gdy zaczęła trzeźwieć, całymi dniami słyszeliśmy z jej pokoju wrzaski – opowiadał beznamiętnie. – Czy tyle informacji ci wystarczy, John?

Krzesło Alex szurnęło po podłodze i upadło, a ona sama zerwała się gwałtownie, drżąc na całym ciele. Zwróciła się do Watsona nie podnosząc spojrzenia.

– Dziękuję za wszystko, John, ale powinnam już sobie pójść.

Po czym praktycznie pobiegła do drzwi, nie dając mu szansy na protest, a doktor chwilę siedział w milczeniu, oszołomiony, zanim zerwał się na nogi.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – rzucił wściekle do Sherlocka, który spokojnie popijał kawę.

John prychnął z irytacją i pospieszył do wyjścia.

Alex nie zdążyła jeszcze odejść daleko od Baker Street 221B. Dogonił ją i zatrzymał, chwytając za ramię. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego oszołomionym wzrokiem.

– Strasznie... cię... przepraszam – wysapał John, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

– Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać... I Sherlock chyba też nie – dodała. – Powiedział samą prawdę.

– Nie, nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy – przerwał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i poprowadził bliżej ściany budynku, usuwając z drogi przechodniom. – Zawsze jest chamski, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby był tak otwarcie i z premedytacją okrutny.

Alex uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Pewnie przypominam mu rzeczy, o których wolałby zapomnieć.

John zamyślił się.

– Możesz wrócić – powiedział po długiej chwili.

Alex potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, lepiej nie. Mam wrażenie, że odkąd tylko się poznaliśmy bezustannie ci dziękuję, ale zrobię to jeszcze raz. Dziękuję za wszystko. – Zaczęła się odwracać, ale zatrzymała jeszcze na moment. – I podziękuj ode mnie również pani Hudson, proszę.

I wtopiła się w tłum. John patrzył za nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zawrócił w stronę domu.

* * *

Kilka następnych dni przy Baker Street 221B minęło we względnym spokoju; tylko przy okazji oglądania w kostnicy ciała Thomasa Wellingtona Sherlock okazał jakieś emocje.

John odmówił towarzyszenia mu z dwóch powodów – po pierwsze, miał absolutnie dosyć widoku zmasakrowanych doczesnych szczątków Wellingtona; i po drugie, nadal był na Sherlocka zły o to, jak detektyw potraktował Alexandrę, której od tamtego dnia nie widzieli ani nie słyszeli.

Kolejnego ranka leżał w łóżku, słuchając jak Sherlock znęca się nad skrzypcami, kiedy zadzwoniła jego komórka.

– John Watson.

– Gdzie jest Sherlock?

– Też miło mi cię słyszeć, Lestrade – ziewnął John. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem jego sekretarką?

– Słuchaj, cały cholerny ranek próbuję się do niego dodzwonić – powiedział ze złością Lestrade – ale nie odbiera telefonu... Był kolejny pożar.

John zerwał się z łóżka.

– Przywiozę go, wyślij mi adres.

* * *

Buty Sherlocka skrzypiały głośno na spalonym dywanie małego mieszkania.

Tym razem straż zjawiła się szybciej, więc zniszczenia były mniejsze i ograniczone głównie do sypialni.

Nie było również, ku uldze Johna, żadnego spalonego ciała; ani na łóżku, ani w żadnym innym miejscu.

Tak naprawdę John w żaden sposób nie połączyłby tych dwóch pożarów ze sobą, gdyby nie jedno słowo, namalowane ognioodporną farbą na przypalonej ścianie.

– „Prawda" – przeczytał Sherlock beznamiętnie.

– Co to ma znaczyć, Sherlock?

– Nie wiem. – Ponownie omiótł spojrzeniem pokój, dostrzegając torbę i niewielki stosik ubrań w kącie. – Ale wiem, kto może wiedzieć.

– Sherlock, o czym ty do cholery mówisz? – zapytał John, ale detektyw odwrócił się do inspektora.

– Gdzie ona jest, Lestrade?

– Gdzie jest kto, Sherlock? – nalegał John.

Detektyw zerknął na niego krótko.

– Alexandra.

John wzdrygnął się, otwierając usta ze zdumienia.

– Co? Była tutaj? – Sherlock przytaknął. – Skąd wiesz?

Sherlock wskazał głową w kąt pokoju.

– Ubrania. Bluzka pani Hudson... – Odwrócił się do Lestrade'a. – Gdzie ona jest?

Inspektor zmarszczył brwi.

– W Bartsie. Tym razem nie miała wyboru.

– Ale żyje, tak? – wtrącił z niepokojem John.

Lestrade przytaknął.

– Chociaż jest w nienajlepszym stanie.

Sherlock zignorował ich i ponownie odwrócił się do wymalowanego na ścianie słowa, które patrzyło na niego szyderczo.

– Sherlock, co tu się właściwie dzieje?

Detektyw odwrócił się i spojrzał na Watsona, teraz stojącego obok.

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje, John, ale wiem jedno... nie mieliśmy racji.

– W czym?

– Thomas Wellington nie miał z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego.


	3. Chapter 3

W izbie przyjęć w St Barts jak zwykle kłębił się tłum, do czego Sherlock nie był przyzwyczajony, bo jednak zazwyczaj go unikał chroniąc się w laboratorium. Wyminął zmęczonego, zabieganego lekarza i wraz z Johnem i Lestradem udał się do sali, w której leżała Alexandra.

Po drodze inspektor zwięźle opisał obrażenia dziewczyny: oparzenia drugiego stopnia po prawej stronie ciała, głównie w obrębie kończyn. Była nieprzytomna gdy zabrano ją do szpitala, prawdopodobnie wskutek urazu głowy, którego pochodzenia Lestrade nie potrafił wyjaśnić – przy czym Sherlock nie znalazł na miejscu zbrodni nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na obecność drugiej osoby.

Inspektor zatrzymał się przed uchylonymi drzwiami jednej z sal i wsunął głowę do środka.

– Wciąż nieprzytomna – stwierdził cicho. – Poszukam lekarza i zapytam, co z nią. – Spojrzał znacząco na Johna. – Zaczekajcie na mnie i trzymajcie się z dala od kłopotów.

Watson przytaknął, trafnie interpretując słowa jako „trzymaj Sherlocka z dala od kłopotów".

Sherlock zaczekał aż Lestrade zniknie za rogiem korytarza, po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wszedł do pokoju. John ruszył za nim.

– Wiesz, Sherlock, naprawdę powinniśmy poczekać na Lestrade'a.

– Spokojnie, John – odpowiedział Sherlock, obrzucając salę spojrzeniem. – Obiecuję niczego nie dotykać – dodał głosem lekko zagłuszonym przez szum aparatury medycznej.

Spojrzeli na drobną postać na szpitalnym łóżku. Miała zamknięte oczy i głowę lekko odchyloną w lewo. Do pasa przykryta była kocem, resztę ciała odzianą miała w szpitalną koszulę. Jej prawą rękę całkowicie zakrywały bandaże. Sherlock domyślał się, że schowana pod kocem prawa noga wygląda tak samo. Jeśli dziewczyna doznała jakiegoś urazu głowy, w tej pozycji nie mógł go zobaczyć.

Lewą rękę miała odsuniętą od ciała, dłoń lekko przymkniętą, jakby coś w niej trzymała, pustą jednak. W jej żyle tkwił wenflon zabezpieczony poniżej zgięcia łokcia plastrem. Sherlock podszedł bliżej i zaczął przyglądać się kroplówce.

John przeniósł wzrok z Alex na detektywa, uspokojony regularnym oddechem dziewczyny.

– Więc już nie sądzisz, że sprawa ma związek z Thomasem Wellingtonem? – zapytał Sherlocka, który, nie łamiąc danej obietnicy, przysunął twarz tak blisko kroplówki, jak było możliwe bez dotykania jej.

– Nie.

– Więc może chodzi o coś związanego z obojgiem, w końcu byli małżeństwem... teoretycznie.

– Może – odpowiedział Sherlock, odchodząc od łóżka. Oparł się o niedbale o drzwi nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Alexandry, jakby na coś czekał.

John zmarszczył brwi.

– Ale tak nie myślisz?

– Nie.

– Ten napis mógłby pasować... – John zmarszczył brwi w zadumie. – To _wstyd_, co próbowali zrobić, a teraz _prawda_ wyszła na jaw... ale myślisz, że chodziło jedynie o Alex?

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

Sherlock wypuścił powoli powietrze.

– Byli bardzo ostrożni. Nabrali większość ludzi. Podpalacz nie wiedział, że byli małżeństwem tylko na papierze. Spodziewał się, że Alex będzie w sypialni Wellingtona, a kiedy okazało się, że przeżyła, spróbował ponownie.

Oczy detektywa rozszerzyły się niemal niezauważalnie; sięgnął za siebie by zamknąć drzwi.

– Sherlock, co ty robisz?

– Budzi się.

– Skąd wiesz? – John odwrócił się do Alex zaskoczony i natychmiast dostrzegł, że w zachowaniu dziewczyny rzeczywiście zaszły drobne zmiany. Jej powieki drgały lekko, a puls przyspieszył. Po kilku chwilach otworzyła powoli oczy.

Zamrugała powoli i odwróciła głowę w ich stronę, wyglądając na zdezorientowaną i oszołomioną.

– Co się dzieje? – spytała ochrypłym szeptem.

– Alex, to ja, John – odpowiedział cicho doktor. – Zostałaś ranna.

– Gdzie jestem?

– W szpitalu.

Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i zamknęła oczy.

– Boli mnie ręka.

– Tak, jest poparzona.

– Nie, to nie dlatego. – Potrząsnęła niepewnie głową i uniosła ją najwyżej jak mogła, patrząc wzdłuż lewego ramienia. Jej spojrzenie skoncentrowało się na wenflonie umieszczonym w zgięciu łokcia.

Zaczęło się od lekkiego drżenia, ale już po kilku sekundach trzęsła się gwałtownie, próbując dosięgnąć ramienia.

– Weźcie to! Weźcie to! Weźcie to! – zaczęła krzyczeć coraz głośniej i bardziej histerycznie. Uniosła poparzoną rękę, jęknęła z bólu i machnęła dłonią w stronę kroplówki w bezsilnej próbie odłączenia jej.

John zareagował natychmiast, przytrzymując jej poparzoną rękę. Usiłowała się wyszarpnąć, więc przycisnął jej ramiona do łóżka, gdzie nadal szamotała się gwałtownie.

– Weźcie to, weźcie to! – szlochała, z twarzą zalaną łzami.

John odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Sherlocka ze złością.

– Na litość boską, Sherlock, zrób coś! Wezwij pomoc!

Detektyw przez chwilę beznamiętnie obserwował ich szarpaninę, po czym bez słowa podszedł do stojącej koło łóżka szafki na kółkach. Przeszukał kilka szuflad, znalazł coś i ruszył w ich stronę.

– Przytrzymaj jej rękę.

Poczekał, aż John wypełni polecenie, po czym ostrożnie umieścił gazik w zgięciu łokcia Alex i usunął wenflon. Przycisnął lekko, ograniczając upływ krwi.

Alex niemal natychmiast przestała się miotać i opadła na łóżko.

– Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję – zaczęła szeptać wyczerpanym, ale znacznie spokojniejszym głosem..

John spojrzał na detektywa z dezaprobatą.

– Sherlock...

– Co? – burknął Sherlock niecierpliwie. – To tylko sól fizjologiczna i morfina. Wytrzyma bez nich, a nam jest potrzebna przytomna.

John zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odpowiedział, a Sherlock pchnął bezużyteczny teraz stojak do kroplówek pod ścianę i zajął miejsce przy łóżku. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Alex z zainteresowaniem.

Nadal miała zamknięte oczy, ale w końcu przestała mamrotać podziękowania, za co był szczerze wdzięczny. W końcu jej oddech zwolnił i wyrównał się. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Sherlocka z zakłopotaniem.

– Lepiej? – zapytał sucho.

– Tak. Bardziej boli, ale tak, lepiej – odpowiedziała cichym, ochrypłym głosem. – Mogę dostać trochę wody, proszę?

Sherlock skinął głową i spojrzał znacząco na Johna.

– Tak – odpowiedział natychmiast Watson. – Zaraz wracam.

Sherlock odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi, a kiedy ponownie skoncentrował uwagę na Alex, dziewczyna przyglądała mu się zmrużonymi podejrzliwie oczami.

– O co chodzi? – spytał niecierpliwie.

– Nigdy nie umiem powiedzieć, czy to co widzę, to naprawdę ty czy maska... – zaczęła Alexandra, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – ani nawet jaka jest między nimi różnica.

Brwi Sherlocka uniosły się lekko.

– Myślę, że wciąż majaczysz.

Uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła lekko głową. John wrócił do sali z plastikowym kubkiem w ręku.

– Udało mi się znaleźć tylko kostki lodu, ale zaraz stopnieją – powiedział, po czym obrzucił ich zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

– Coś mnie ominęło? – spytał.

Oboje go zignorowali. Sherlock cofnął się i oparł o ścianę, splatając ramiona na piersi. Zaczekał, aż John pomoże Alex usiąść i podsunie jej do ust plastikowy kubek, po czym rozpoczął przesłuchanie.

– W czyim mieszkaniu się zatrzymałaś?

– Przyjaciół – odparła. – Wyjeżdżali na parę dni na wakacje i powiedzieli, że mogę u nich zostać.

– Jak długo tam byłaś?

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

– Nie wiem, chyba jakieś trzy dni.

– Gdzie byłaś wczoraj?

Alex zarumieniła się.

– Jakie to ma znaczenie?

– Zdecyduję, jak poznam odpowiedź – burknął Sherlock.

– Poszłam z przyjacielem na kawę.

Sherlock westchnął z irytacją.

– Kłamiesz.

– Co...

Odsunął się od ściany i spojrzał na dziewczynę ze znużeniem.

– Kąpałaś się w nocy, ale nie zmyłaś do końca zielonej pieczątki. Byłaś w klubie. Co tam robiłaś?

Spojrzała na resztki stempelka na ręce, jakby miała pretensje, że zdradził ją przed detektywem.

– A co normalnie ludzie robią w klubie, Sherlock? – spytała z irytacją. – Wypiłam drinka, poznałam parę osób...

– Zaprosiłaś którąś z nich do domu?

– Oczywiście, że nie! Nie jestem idiotką – odparła ze złością.

Detektyw wyglądał, jakby mógł dyskutować, ale pominął to milczeniem.

– O której wróciłaś do domu?

– Boże, Sherlock, nie wiem. – Ze znużeniem przetarła twarz lewą ręką. – Myślę, że po północy.

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy drzwi otworzyły się nagle i w progu stanął rozdrażniony Lestrade.

– Jakiej części „zaczekajcie na mnie i trzymajcie z dala od kłopotów" nie zrozumieliście? – Zlustrował pokój, szerzej otwierając oczy na widok leżącej na podłodze kroplówki.

– Odłączyłam ją – powiedziała szybko Alexandra. – Nie była mi potrzebna.

Lestrade spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– Widziałeś się z lekarzem? – spytał John, próbując zmienić temat.

– Nie – westchnął Lestrade. – Nie, był wypadek na autostradzie. Wszyscy biegają jak z pęcherzem. – Odwrócił się do Sherlocka. – Dobra, nie ma sensu dalej tego ciągnąć, po prostu powiedz mi, czego się dowiedziałeś.

– Właściwie niczego – odparł Sherlock.

– Naprawdę? – Lestrade wyglądał na zdziwionego i nieco zaintrygowanego, gdy zwrócił się do Alexandry. – Pożar znów wybuchł w sypialni, pani Claymore. Znaleźliśmy panią nieprzytomną w korytarzu. Jak się pani wydostała z sypialni?

– Nie pamiętam dokładnie – odpowiedziała z wahaniem. – Może poczułam dym czy coś i się obudziłam... nie wiem... dlaczego tego nie pamiętam?

W pokoju rozległo się trzaśnięcie i wszyscy naraz spojrzeli na Sherlocka, którego dłoń oparta była płasko na ścianie.

– Uraz głowy – wyjaśnił detektyw, lecz wszyscy nadal patrzyli na niego bez zrozumienia.

Sherlock przewrócił z irytacją oczami.

– Mówiłeś, że gdy ją znaleziono, była nieprzytomna wskutek urazu głowy.

Lestrade skinął głową. Sherlock podszedł od prawej strony do łóżka, przepychając się obok Johna.

– Gdzie go masz? Odwróć głowę – rozkazał.

Alex zmarszczyła brwi, ale wykonała polecenie. Skrzywiła się, gdy szczupłe palce Sherlocka namacały duży guz z tyłu czaszki. Detektyw cofnął rękę i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Ona w ogóle nie dotarła do sypialni, Lestrade. – Spojrzał na Alex z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Miałaś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

– Wyjaśnij – poprosił Lestrade.

– Podczas pierwszego pożaru spała na dole, a morderca spodziewał się jej w sypialni, dzięki czemu uszła z życiem. Tym razem też myślał, że będzie w sypialni, ale ona – przymknął na chwilę oczy, przypominając sobie układ mieszkania – leżała w korytarzu, pomiędzy łazienką a sypialnią. – Lestrade i John wpatrywali się w Sherlocka bez zrozumienia. – Wyszła wczoraj wieczorem do klubu, wypiła zbyt dużo, wróciła do mieszkania i nierozważnie postanowiła wziąć prysznic.

– Co nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, gdy ktoś jest pijany – zrozumiał John – i to prawdopodobnie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie zmyła z ręki całego zielonego atramentu.

– Dokładnie – zgodził się Sherlock. – W zamroczeniu straciła równowagę i uderzyła głową o brzeg wanny, stąd guz. Następnie, jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana niż wcześniej, podniosła się, wytarła, ubrała i straciła przytomność, zanim dotarła do sypialni. Upadła z prawą stroną ciała zwróconą w stronę pokoju, na tyle blisko by dosięgły ją płomienie. – Spojrzał na dziewczynę z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

– Jest tylko jeden problem – poinformowała go Alex. – Przysięgam, że wypiłam tylko jednego drinka i kiedy wychodziłam z klubu, nie byłam nawet wstawiona.

Sherlock przyglądał się jej przez moment.

– To oznacza, że... – Spojrzał na Lestrade'a z oczami rozszerzonymi w ekscytacji. – Był tam – mówił z ożywieniem – był w klubie. – Zaczął przechadzać się po salce. – Mógł ją śledzić przez parę dni. Dodał coś do jej drinka by mieć pewność, że się nie obudzi. – Zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Lestrade'a.

– Trzeba wysłać próbki jej krwi do laboratorium i zobaczyć nagrania z monitoringu. Pewnie z nią rozmawiał.

– Tak, dziękuję, Sherlock – mruknął Lestrade – wiem, co trzeba zrobić.

– Chwileczkę – powiedział John z namysłem. – Więc tym razem odurza Alex w nadziei, że zaśnie i się nie obudzi, gdy wybuchnie pożar, ale znów się nie udaje, bo... postanowiła wziąć prysznic? To absurdalne.

– Nie – uśmiechnął się Sherlock – to szczęście... i oznacza, że nie jest aż tak sprytny, jak mu się wydaje.

– Ale jak ten ktoś roznieca ogień? – zapytała cicho Alex. Sherlock odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– Nie wiem, na pewno jakoś zdalnie, po prostu nie dowiedzieliśmy się jeszcze, jak. – Urwał. – Bardziej mnie interesuje _dlaczego_ to robi. Dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć cię zabić, Alex?

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Naprawdę? _Wstyd_ i _prawda_... – Sherlock uważnie obserwował jej reakcję, ale dziewczyna po prostu wyglądała na zdziwioną.

– Słucham?

– Takie wiadomości pozostawiono na miejscach zbrodni – wyjaśnił John.

– Tak – potwierdził Sherlock. – Mówi ci to coś?

Alex przygryzła niepewnie wargę.

– Nie. Przykro mi, ale nie.

Sherlock podszedł bliżej.

– Jesteś pewna? Wiesz że szkielety ukrywane w szafach, mają, powiedzmy, pewną niefortunną skłonność do wypadania z nich i ukazywania się szerokiej publiczności?

Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym Alex zamrugała i odwróciła spojrzenie.

– Nic mi nie mówi – powtórzyła.

W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła pielęgniarka.

– Przykro mi, panowie, ale musicie już wyjść.

– Nie ma takiej konieczności – powiedział szybko Lestrade, pokazując jej odznakę.

Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się.

– Policja czy nie, trzeba jej zmienić opatrunki. Proszę dać pacjentce trochę prywatności, jeśli można. – Podeszła do łóżka, po czym stanęła jak wryta na widok leżącej na podłodze kroplówki.

– Co to ma znaczyć... kto to zrobił? – Spiorunowała mężczyzn wzrokiem. – Proszę stąd wyjść, natychmiast!

– Dobrze, dobrze – wymamrotał Lestrade – już idziemy. Jeśli coś się pani przypomni, pani Alexandro, proszę do mnie zadzwonić.

John uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny przyjaźnie i odwrócił do wyjścia, jednak niewystarczająco szybko dla pielęgniarki, która zaczęła wypychać go z pokoju. Sherlock odwrócił się na pięcie, chwytając mocno kobietę za ramię.

– Jedna rada – powiedział uprzejmie – zanim ponownie podłączy pani tę kroplówkę, proponuję spytać ją o zgodę. Byłe heroinistki nigdy nie lubią, kiedy bez ostrzeżenia wbija im się igły.

Patrzyła na niego zdumiona, a detektyw puścił ją i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Do mieszkania udało im się dostać tuż po dwunastej. Zaczęło trochę mżyć i w drodze na górę John starał się strząsnąć wodę z włosów.

Zdjął płaszcz i usiadł w fotelu, obserwując, jak Sherlock przemierza nerwowo pokój. Detektyw podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zalaną deszczem ulicę, pogrążony w myślach.

– Sherlock... może byś zdjął płaszcz i szalik? – zasugerował łagodnie John, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Detektyw odwrócił się i z twarzą bez wyrazu ruszył do kuchni. Po kilku chwilach wrócił i opadł na kanapę, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem.

– Hm, Sherlock... wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, John – odparł protekcjonalnie detektyw. – Myślę.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Lestrade zamierza sprawdzić nagrania monitoringu z klubu, kto rozmawiał z Alex... – zaczął znowu John. – Jest coś, w czym ja mógłbym pomóc?

Sherlock poderwał się tak nagle, że John wzdrygnął się z zaskoczenia.

– Tak. Tak, jest. Research. – Nabrał tchu i zaczął pospiesznie wyrzucać z siebie słowa. – Dowiedz się o Alexandrze wszystkiego co możliwe. Gdzie się podziała po wyjściu z odwyku? Kim był jej pierwszy mąż? Co czym się zajmował? Co się z nim stało? Czym ona się zajmowała? Jak poznała Thomasa Wellingtona? Czy wyjeżdżała z kraju? Kim są jej przyjaciele? Gdzie jest jej rodzina?

– Czekaj, zwolnij – powiedział John, szukając w bałaganie na stole kartki i długopisu.

– Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, co robiła, o każdym, z kim się spotykała.

– Teraz to może być nieco trudne, Sherlock – John próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale detektyw tylko potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

– _Wszystko_, John.

Watson westchnął.

– Dobra, spróbuję. A co ty będziesz robił?

Sherlock zerwał się z kanapy i ruszył do drzwi.

– Czekaj, co robisz? – krzyknął za nim John.

– Wychodzę!

John potrząsnął głową z rozdrażnieniem, słysząc szybkie kroki zbiegającego po schodach Sherlocka i trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi.

* * *

Deszcz rozpadał się już na dobre, zrobiło się ciemno i niebo zaciągnęły ciężkie, burzowe chmury. Sherlock stał naprzeciwko solidnego, ceglanego budynku. W większości okien paliły się światła. Detektyw wsunął ręce do kieszeni, podniesionym kołnierzem płaszcza bezskutecznie próbując osłonić szyję przed deszczem. Uważnie zlustrował budynek, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na znak umieszczony pośrodku wypielęgnowanego trawnika.

Z lekkim westchnieniem, niechętnie, przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, a następnie po szerokich schodach wszedł do Ośrodka Odwykowego _Pod Trzema Wiązami_.


	4. Chapter 4

W budynku unosił się ten sam zapach, co lata wcześniej – odór środków dezynfekcyjnych kiepsko przytłumiony duszną wonią kwiatów, których zbyt liczne bukiety tłoczyły się w malutkiej poczekalni.

Sherlock zmarszczył z niesmakiem nos, powstrzymując się od kichnięcia. Pod tymi gryzącymi zapachami tkwiło coś jeszcze, a gdyby był człowiekiem skłonnym do egzaltacji, nazwałby tę woń desperacją.

W poczekalni siedziała tylko nieznana Sherlockowi recepcjonistka, utleniona na blond i z lekką nadwagą. Wbiła w niego spojrzenie sponad kolorowego magazynu i, bębniąc palcami w blat, czekała aż do niej podejdzie.

Zignorował ją i w milczeniu utkwił wzrok w ścianie w rzekomo kojącym bladobłękitnym kolorze, przeklinając się w duchu za nieprzemyślenie tego wcześniej.

Czuł że działa niezgodnie z własnymi zasadami i drażniło go to, ale musiał przyznać, że kiedy w grę wchodził jego pobyt w Trzech Wiązach, nie potrafił zachowywać się racjonalnie.

Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i odwrócił się, widząc jak do pokoju wchodzi dobrze ubrany, postawny mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce. Sherlock natychmiast rozpoznał w nim doktora Madisona, naczelnego terapeutę ośrodka.

Lekarz przytył i przybyło mu siwych włosów, ale poza tym niewiele się zmienił. W ręce trzymał tekturową teczkę. Stanął jak wryty i spojrzał na Sherlocka szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widzi.

– Sherlock Holmes? Nie jesteś... nie sprowadza cię tu... – zająknął się.

– Nie – odparł Sherlock, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Starszy mężczyzna wzniósł oczy do sufitu.

– Och, dzięki Bogu – mruknął z wyraźną ulgą. Wrócił spojrzeniem do Sherlocka i miał dość przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na by się zawstydzić.

– Bez urazy – dodał niezręcznie – po prostu nie mieliśmy podobnego tobie pacjenta od... no, od czasu ciebie. – Zrobił krok do przodu i ujął szczupłą dłoń Sherlocka w pulchne ręce. – Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? Pewnie za dużo by było oczekiwać, że zgłosiłeś się na terapię podtrzymującą? Z ośmioletnim poślizgiem...

Sherlock pokręcił głową, odbierając rękę doktorowi Madisonowi i wpychając ją głęboko do kieszeni płaszcza.

– Nie, chcę z tobą porozmawiać o jednej z byłych pacjentek. Alexandrze Breckenridge.

Doktor Madison nieznacznie otworzył usta, i – chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe – zaczął sprawiać wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zaskoczonego.

– Macie ze sobą kontakt? – zdziwił się. – Muszę przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewałem, nie po... no wiesz.

Sherlock skrzywił się.

– Masz całkowitą rację sądząc, że nie utrzymywaliśmy kontaktów. Wpadliśmy na siebie dopiero niedawno.

Doktor zaczął kiwać głową w zamyśleniu.

– Zaczekaj chwilę, możemy porozmawiać u mnie w biurze. – Odwrócił się i oddał teczkę recepcjonistce, który wpatrywała się w nich z fascynacją. Gestem zaprosił Sherlocka, by mu towarzyszył i ruszył do głównej części budynku. Detektyw podążył za nim, jednak zawahał się odrobinę, zanim przestąpił próg.

Świetlica wyglądała tak, jak Sherlock ją zapamiętał: duża, zastawiona miękkimi siedzeniami i pomalowana na biało, z podłogą wyłożoną kafelkami. W rogu stał duży telewizor, otoczony fotelami, na których siedzieli wygodnie ubrani pacjenci. Ci, którzy nie oglądali telewizji, zajmowali porozstawiane gdzieniegdzie stoliki, niektórzy grając w karty, inni po prostu rozmawiając.

Doktor Madison minął korytarz, o którym Sherlock wiedział, że prowadzi do pokoi pacjentów i poszedł drugim, zarezerwowanym głównie dla personelu. Zatrzymał się przy mahoniowych drzwiach z umieszczoną na nich wizytówką i zaczął szukać w kieszeni klucza.

Minęła ich młoda kobieta, pchająca wózek z czystą pościelą. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do Sherlocka.

– No i jesteśmy – oświadczył doktor Madison, otwierając drzwi. Poczekał, aż Sherlock wejdzie do środka, po czym zamknął je za nim cicho.

Pokój był przestronny i wygodnie urządzony. Stało w nim biurko, kilka krzeseł oraz przepełniona biblioteczka, jednak spojrzenie Sherlocka powędrowało natychmiast do przeciwległej ściany, gdzie pod pojedynczym oknem znajdowały się szafki z aktami pacjentów.

Doktor Madison posadził swą zwalistą sylwetkę za biurkiem i gestem wskazał Sherlockowi miejsce naprzeciwko. Zanim się odezwał, przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył badawczo na młodszego mężczyznę.

– Co u ciebie, Sherlock? – zapytał.

– Nie przyszedłem tu po poradę – skrzywił się detektyw.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził Madison. – Mimo, że twój brat zapłacił znaczną kwotę za twój pobyt tutaj i wszystkie dodatkowe usługi z nim związane.

– Nigdy go o to nie prosiłem – burknął Sherlock, jeszcze mocniej marszcząc brwi.

– Rzeczywiście, nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogło być inaczej. Dobrze, powiedz mi zatem, po co tu przyszedłeś.

– Już mówiłem. Chcę porozmawiać o Breckenridge...

– Tak, rzeczywiście mówiłeś, ale chcę usłyszeć coś więcej – przerwał mu lekarz, unosząc rękę.

Sherlock zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Potrzebuję odpisów wszystkich akt Alexandry.

Doktor Madison pokręcił głową.

– Tak myślałem. Wiesz że nie mogę ci ich udostępnić, akta pacjentów są poufne. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale cieszę się, że mnie poprosiłeś, zamiast włamać się i je ukraść. Nie pierwszy raz włamałbyś mi się do biura.

– Rozważałem to. – Sherlock nie próbował ukryć zadowolonego uśmieszku. – Ale było łatwiej, kiedy tu mieszkałem.

Doktor Madison roześmiał się cicho, ale szybko umilkł i przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Lekarz z roztargnieniem postukiwał piórem w blat biurka.

– Do czego ci to potrzebne, Sherlock? – zapytał w końcu.

Holmes utkwił w nim spojrzenie, starając się podkreślić powagę sytuacji.

– Ktoś próbuje zabić Alexandrę – oświadczył.

Doktor drgnął z zaskoczenia i upuścił pióro.

– Zostałeś gliną? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie.

– Ale z nimi współpracujesz?

– Mniej więcej. Czasami – odparł spokojnie Sherlock.

– Skąd wiesz, że ktoś próbuje ją zabić?

– To poufne – odpowiedział Sherlock, pozwalając by słowa lekarza obróciły się przeciwko niemu.

– A w jaki sposób akta i zapisy z sesji mogłyby ci pomóc w złapaniu tego człowieka?

Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– W tym momencie wszystko może się przydać – stwierdził. – Nawet jeśli Alexandra coś wie, to nie chce się zdradzić. A jeśli dybie na nią ktoś, kogo znała lata temu, mogła o nim wspomnieć podczas terapii. Na początek to już coś.

Doktor Madison zmarszczył brwi.

– I to jedyny powód, dla którego chcesz zobaczyć jej akta, Sherlock?

Pytanie zbiło detektywa z tropu. Sherlock zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

– Znasz Alexandrę i wiesz, że jest skryta. Czegoś nam nie mówi. I myślę, że jest to coś ważnego.

– Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Bez nakazu sądowego nie mogę ci pokazać akt, ale odpowiem na twoje pytania, jeśli ty odpowiesz na kilka moich. Zgoda?

– Nie po to tu przyszedłem – zaprotestował Sherlock, marszcząc brwi.

– Niemniej jednak, jeśli chcesz mojej współpracy, musisz przyjąć moje warunki. – Madison zacisnął usta w upartą linię, czekając na decyzję detektywa.

Sherlock zawahał się i zerknął na kartotekę, zanim wrócił spojrzeniem do lekarza.

– To niezbyt zachęcające, naprawdę – zaczął. – Nie powiesz mi więcej niż to, co jest zapisane w aktach.

Doktor Madison uśmiechnął i pochylił do przodu, opierając łokcie na biurku.

– Może i jestem coraz starszy, Sherlock, ale zapewniam cię, że o moich pacjentach pamiętam wszystko. Na przykład – nabrał powietrza – ciebie przywiózł starszy brat, niewątpliwie wbrew twojej woli, co miałeś mu bardzo za złe. Byłeś uzależniony od kokainy, ale nawet w fazie odstawienia było słychać, że jesteś jednym z najinteligentniejszych młodych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Pod warunkiem, że zechciałeś się do mnie odezwać, co nie zdarzało ci się często. – Przerwał. – Prezentowałeś skrajnie aspołeczne zachowania, nie brałeś udziału w rozmowach ani terapii grupowej, a mimo to, pozornie przypadkowo zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Alexandrą, która trafiła do nas tego samego dnia. Przyznaję, że nigdy tego nie zrozumiałem.

Nie masz praktycznie żadnego poczucia odpowiedzialności moralnej, pozwalasz ludziom wierzyć, że nie jesteś zdolny do empatii; choć jesteś, nawet jeśli tylko szczątkowo. Ponadto, jak na kogoś tak skłonnego do zachowań aspołecznych potrafisz być niezwykle lojalny, jeśli już zaakceptujesz kogoś jako część swojego świata; co widzieliśmy na przykładzie Alexandry.

Doktor Madison po raz kolejny nabrał tchu i dokończył:

– Z braku lepszego określenia uznajmy, że jesteś socjopatą, aczkolwiek wysokofunkcjonującym.

Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i odchylił w fotelu, z dużym trudem składając ręce na piersi, podczas gdy młodszy mężczyzna siedział w zamyślonym milczeniu.

– Znakomicie – odezwał się po długiej chwili. – Zadawaj te swoje pytania.

– Jedno już zadałem. – Doktor Madison podniósł pióro i ponownie zaczął wystukiwać nim nieregularny rytm.

– Co? Co u mnie? – Sherlock poprawił się na krześle. – Bezsensowne pytanie. Nikt zadając je nie oczekuje szczerej odpowiedzi.

– Co masz na myśli? – Madison z zaciekawieniem przechylił głowę.

– Wiesz, co mam na myśli. – Sherlock potrząsnął głową, oczy błyszczały mu irytacją. – Widać to na co dzień. Ludzie zadają je sobie nawzajem na ulicach – „och, jak się masz?", „co u ciebie słychać?". Jeśli ktoś z nich rzeczywiście powiedziałby prawdę, odpowiedział inaczej niż „dobrze" lub „w porządku", pytający nie wiedzieliby, co mają ze sobą zrobić.

Lekarz westchnął i pokręcił głową ze smutkiem.

– Zawsze jesteś taki cyniczny, Sherlock. Jeśli masz zamiar mnie irytować i udzielać wymijających odpowiedzi, to nici z naszego układu.

– To twój układ, a nie _nasz._ Nie zaznaczyłeś, że nie mogę odpowiadać wymijająco. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się wyniośle. – Gdybyś znał mnie w połowie tak dobrze, jak ci się zdaje, przezornie dodałbyś do naszej umowy jeszcze parę punktów.

– Tak, dziękuję, Sherlock – zirytował się Madison. – Zapomniałem, jaki potrafisz być nieznośny. A teraz już odpowiedz na to cholerne pytanie!

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– U mnie w porządku. A u ciebie?

Doktor Madison chrząknął z rozdrażnieniem.

– Niech ci będzie... Odsetek nawrotów wśród kokainistów wynosi średnio dziewięćdziesiąt cztery do dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procent, to najtrudniejsze do zwalczenia uzależnienie tuż za heroiną. Miałeś jakieś nawroty w ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat?

– Przestałem nawet palić papierosy – odparł z oburzeniem Sherlock, natychmiast zastępując uśmiech zmarszczeniem brwi.

– To nie jest odpowiedź – zauważył Madison, patrząc na niego spokojnie. Przez moment mierzyli się wzrokiem.

– Raz – odparł wreszcie Sherlock, poddając się. – Kilka lat temu.

– Kontynuuj.

– Kontynuuj _co_? Nie ma czego kontynuować. Nie pracowałem, nadal miałem wszystkie stare kontakty... po prostu się zdarzyło.

– Tak, nuda zawsze źle ci robiła. Ciągnie cię jeszcze do kokainy?

Sherlock prychnął i opadł na krzesło.

– Każdego dnia – przyznał niechętnie.

– Jak sobie z tym radzisz?

– Mogę to zignorować – westchnął – pod warunkiem, że mam zajęcie.

– A jeśli nie masz?

Sherlock skrzyżował ręce na piersi i posłał Madisonowi spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące, że nie ma zamiaru powiedzieć ani słowa więcej.

– Dobrze. –Madison zaakceptował to ze spokojem, wreszcie odkładając pióro. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Sherlockowi z namysłem.

– Jak się poczułeś, ponownie widząc Alexandrę? – spytał.

Holmes poderwał się tak nagle, że Madison cofnął się zaskoczony. Sherlock zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie, z lekkimi wypiekami i ciałem wibrującym z napięcia.

– Nie, teraz moja kolej. Czy Alexandra kiedykolwiek skorzystała z terapii podtrzymującej? – spytał zgryźliwym głosem, trzymając ręce za plecami i nadal chodząc po gabinecie.

Doktor Madison pokręcił głową. Podążał za Holmesem wzrokiem, nagle wyglądając na zmęczonego.

– Nie, traktowała pobyt tutaj jak najgorszą karę, podobnie jak ty. Odbębniła wymagany czas, została wypisana i już nigdy więcej jej nie widziałem.

– Czy kiedykolwiek wspominała o kimś podczas sesji? O rodzinie, przyjaciołach?

– Nie, za to o tobie mówiła całkiem sporo.

Kroki Sherlocka na moment zgubiły rytm, ale po chwili mężczyzna podjął nerwowy marsz po gabinecie.

– Sprawdzacie pocztę wszystkich pacjentów, zarówno przychodzącą, jak i wysyłaną. Czy korespondowała z kimś regularnie?

– Nigdy nie dostała żadnej przesyłki od rodziny – odparł Madison – i, zanim zapytasz, nie, nigdy nie miewała gości.

– Więc kto opłacił jej pobyt? – spytał Sherlock.

– Wierz albo nie, wszystkie opłaty zostały wniesione anonimowo. Na jej nazwisko założono konto zasilane regularnymi wpłatami przez cały czas jej pobytu. – Doktor Madison przerwał, marszcząc brwi w zadumie. – Zawsze uważałem, że pochodzi z jakiejś zamożnej rodziny, która bała się ewentualnej kompromitacji, więc po prostu... zamietli ją pod dywan, że tak powiem.

– Jak się tu znalazła?

– Ponownie, anonimowy telefon, ale... przestań się do cholery tak miotać, wydepczesz mi dziury w podłodze!

Sherlock zatrzymał się wreszcie obok archiwów. Oparł ręce na szafce z dokumentami pokrytej cieniutką warstewką kurzu i wyjrzał niewidzącym spojrzeniem przez okno.

– Dziękuję uprzejmie – mruknął doktor Madison pocierając lewą skroń, jakby czuł nadchodzącą migrenę.

– Jak mówiłem, została sprowadzona przez dwóch pracowników, tego samego dnia, co ty. Nie pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam – potwierdził Sherlock, nadal wbijając wzrok w szybę.

Przypominał sobie tę chwilę tak dokładnie, że mógł odtwarzać ją w umyśle jak nagranie. Siedział w tej lodowatej poczekalni, w środku nocy, kuląc się w fotelu z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, podczas gdy jego ubrany w nieskazitelny garnitur brat stał cierpliwie przy biurku recepcjonistki, długopis skrzypiał głośno na kolejnych formularzach...

_Mycroft Holmes wypełnił szczegółowo odpowiednie dokumenty, co chwilę zerkając przez ramię, jakby spodziewał się, że jego młodszy brat zerwie się i ucieknie. Sherlock jednak ledwie się ruszał. Był przeraźliwie wychudzony, włosy obcięte miał tuż przy skórze, a jego przekrwione oczy patrzyły niewidzącym wzrokiem w sufit. Prawą ręką przyciskał do nosa zakrwawioną chusteczkę w mało entuzjastycznej próbie zatamowania krwotoku._

_Mycroft westchnął i wrócił do dokumentów, w milczeniu zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić, żeby ich matka nigdy się o tym nie dowiedziała._

_Niespodziewanie rozległ się trzask i pióro Mycrofta drgnęło nad papierem, pozostawiając brzydką krechę i psując wrażenie wywierane przez jego schludny charakter pisma. Odwrócił się szybko, na wpół spodziewając się ujrzeć Sherlocka w połowie drogi do drzwi, ale jego brat siedział bez ruchu, chociaż oderwał wzrok od sufitu. Mycroft przeniósł spojrzenie na drzwi wejściowe._

_Otwarły się na oścież i do środka weszło dwóch mężczyzn, praktycznie ciągnąc za sobą młodą kobietę, nie mogącą mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lub dziewiętnaście lat._

_Była wychudzona, brudne ubrania wisiały na niej luźno, a powieki opadały ciężko, ale nie zamykały się całkowicie. Osunęła się, jakby sflaczała i nie stawiała oporu, gdy mężczyźni zawlekli ją do poczekalni, omijając recepcję._

_Gdyby nie trzepotanie powiek i ciche mamrotanie, wyglądałaby na martwą._

_Mycroft ponownie podniósł pióro, ale odwrócił się do Sherlocka, który odprowadzał wzrokiem przechodzącą grupkę. Pochwycił spojrzenie brata i uśmiechnął się lekko._

– _Widzisz Sherlock, nie ty jeden miałeś dzisiaj pecha._

* * *

– Sherlock? Zamierzasz odebrać?

Sherlock zamrugał i odwrócił się od okna.

– Słucham? – mruknął z roztargnieniem.

Doktor wstał zza biurka z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy i wskazał na kieszeń marynarki Sherlocka.

Holmes uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje i wyciągnął z niej dzwoniący głośno telefon.

– Sherlock Holmes – rzucił do słuchawki.

– Mieliśmy kolejny pożar – odpowiedział wyprany z emocji głos Lestrade'a.

Sherlock zniżył głos i nieznacznie odwrócił się od Madisona.

– W szpitalu?

– Nie, ale...

– A Alexandra jest jeszcze w szpitalu, tak?

– Tak, ale...

– W takim razie nie ma między nimi związku – oświadczył detektyw.

Lestrade westchnął i Sherlock wyczuł jego wyczerpanie nawet przez telefon.

– Zapewniam cię, że jest. Wysyłam adres. Przyjeżdżaj.

Rozłączył się i Sherlock odsunął telefon od ucha, czekając na nadejście esemesa. Dotarł w ciągu kilku sekund. Holmes zerknął na niego przelotnie, po czym wsunął telefon do kieszeni płaszcza.

– Muszę iść.

– Oczywiście. Policja?

Sherlock skinął głową w odpowiedzi i skierował się do wyjścia.

– Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię – powiedział szybko Madison, ale Holmes był już w korytarzu i lekarz musiał niemal biec, by za nim nadążyć.

Dogonił Sherlocka w poczekalni i zatrzymał go, chwytając za ramię.

– To... Nie może... być przypadek... że wy dwoje spotkaliście się ponownie... po tak długiej nieobecności – wysapał, próbując złapać oddech. – Nie zapomnij, że... niektórzy nazywają to przeznaczeniem.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z irytacją i wyrwał rękę z uścisku.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przeznaczenie – rzucił. – Są tylko zbiegi okoliczności.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy taksówka zatrzymała się naprzeciw miejsca przestępstwa, burza rozpętała się już na dobre, co i raz przecinając niebo błyskawicami. Sherlock wyjrzał przez okno, mrużąc oczy i starając się dojrzeć cokolwiek przez strugi deszczu.

Znajdował się w najbardziej zaniedbanej części miasta. Zapuszczone domy tłoczyły się koło siebie, lecz detektyw bez najmniejszego problemu rozpoznał ten, którego szukał. Na niewielkim trawniczku tłoczyli się w nierównej linii policjanci, blokując dostęp do budynku. Sądząc po odzieży, większość gapiów była bezdomna i policja z trudem utrzymywała ich z dala od domu.

Sherlock cofnął się od zaparowanej szyby i wsunął rękę do kieszeni po pieniądze, by zapłacić za kurs. Znalazł jedynie telefon i jęknął w duchu. Ostatnio wyciągał portfel gdy płacił taksówkarzowi, który zawiózł go do _Trzech Wiązów_. Zerknął na kierowcę zanim ponownie przeniósł wzrok na telefon. Jego podejrzenia się potwierdziły.

Taksówkarz obserwował go podejrzliwie, jakby spodziewał się, że mimo otaczającej ich zewsząd policji Sherlock spróbuje uciec bez płacenia.

Detektyw nacisnął przycisk na telefonie i ekranik rozjaśnił się. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Po opuszczeniu odwykówki wysłał Johnowi esemesa, prosząc go o przybycie, ale doktor wciąż jeszcze nie odpowiedział.

Ponownie wyjrzał przez okno, szukając jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie na widok Andersona, który próbował przedostać się na chodnik, torując sobie drogę wśród gapiów. W stulonej dłoni kryminalistyk chował przed deszczem papierosa.

Sherlock odwrócił się do taksówkarza z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Obawiam się, że zapomniałem portfela – powiedział uprzejmie. Taksówkarz zmrużył oczy obserwując go w lusterku – ale właśnie napisałem do przyjaciela. Zaraz podejdzie i pożyczy mi pieniądze.

Sherlock wskazał na stojącego po przeciwnej stronie ulicy Andersona i uchylił drzwi samochodu.

– Anderson! – zawołał głośno i wysunął rękę na deszcz, machając przywołująco.

Kryminalistyk wyprostował się i spojrzał przez ulicę, przykładając do czoła wolną rękę, by chronić oczy przed deszczem. Na twarzy malowało mu się kompletne niezrozumienie, ale odruchowo pomachał ręką i ruszył w ich stronę.

– Widzi pan, już idzie – powiedział do taksówkarza Sherlock i wyskoczył z samochodu.

Pospiesznie minął Andersona, który zatrzymał się i zagapił na niego ze zdumieniem. Sherlock obejrzał się przez ramię dopiero, kiedy był już po drugiej stronie ulicy. Taksówkarz wysiadł na deszcz, a teraz stał na środku drogi i kłócił się z Andersonem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, odwrócił i zaczął przepychać wśród bezdomnych. Policjanci rozpoznali go i rozstąpili się nieco, by go przepuścić. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na trawnik po lewej stronie domu, na którym stało kilka ambulansów. Sanitariusze wprowadzali do nich kilka nędznie ubranych osób, podczas gdy policja starała się skłonić pozostałych do rozejścia się.

Detektyw przeniósł spojrzenie na dom i oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Budynek był praktycznie zrujnowany, we frontowej ścianie ziały wielkie dziury. Deszcz w zetknięciu z wciąż jeszcze rozgrzanymi ruinami zmieniał się w gęste kłęby pary, wypełniające powietrze nieprzyjemnym zapachem wilgotnego, zwęglonego drewna. Mimo zniszczeń dało się dostrzec, że budynek był w ruinie jeszcze zanim doszczętnie spłonął.

Holmes dostrzegł Lestrade'a przez jeden z otworów i ruszył w jego stronę, ignorując po drodze niechętne spojrzenie Donovan.

Zniszczenia były większe niż te przy dwóch poprzednich pożarach. Ściany całkowicie poczerniały i złuszczyły się, sufit zawalił w kilku miejscach, tak że Sherlock mógł zajrzeć na piętro, a w niektórych miejscach wręcz zobaczyć burzowe chmury nad domem. Efekt był surrealistyczny – padający w poszczególnych częściach domu deszcz sprawiał niesamowite wrażenie.

Lestrade wyszedł mu naprzeciw, ale cierpliwie czekał, aż Sherlock skończy oględziny.

W największym pomieszczeniu jedyne umeblowanie stanowił stary, nadpalony tapczan z powyciąganym wypełnieniem i czysty – choć zniszczony – okrągły dywan. Detektyw przez chwilę z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się dywanowi, po czym przeniósł wzrok na zwłoki.

Pięć potwornie spalonych ciał leżało pod ścianą pokoju. Wszystkie były rozmieszczone w linii prostej. Sherlock podszedł bliżej i na ich widok natychmiast zmarszczył ze złością brwi.

– Czemu pozwoliłeś Andersonowi przenieść zwłoki? – rzucił, gdy Lestrade pojawił się u jego boku.

Inspektor westchnął i przetarł oczy.

– Skąd wiesz, że to Anderson?

– Paskudna, piżmowa woda po goleniu i smród tytoniu – prychnął Sherlock.

Lestrade westchnął.

– Faktycznie, wszyscy leżeli na piętrze, a Anderson nie chciał ryzykować, że zawali się sufit.

Sherlock przyjrzał się uważnie ciałom, z ustami zaciśniętymi w upartą linię.

– Byłoby lepiej dać im spaść i wylądować naturalnie niż pozwolić Andersonowi się do nich dotknąć.

– Ale nie możemy... nieważne – Lestrade urwał, gdy w głowie pojawił mu się niepokojący obraz spadających z sufitu zwłok.

Sherlock przykucnął, zasłaniając usta rękawem płaszcza. Ciała nie były tak spalone jak zwłoki Thomasa Wellingtona. Jego skóra była całkiem zwęglona, ich – zaczerwieniona i pokryta pęchęrzami – łuszczyła się całymi płatami. Ich ubrania również w większości ocalały. Miał przed sobą zwłoki czterech mężczyzn i jednej kobiety.

Wstał gwałtownie i wbił ręce w kieszenie, po czym ponownie spojrzał przez ramię na niepasujący do tego miejsca dywan.

Lestrade podążył za jego wzrokiem, wyraźnie zdziwiony.

– I co? – spytał po dłuższej chwili.

– Czterech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta – mruknął Sherlock.

– To już wiemy, co jeszcze?

– Sądząc po liczbie bezdomnych na ulicy i w ogrodzie powiedziałbym, że cały rejon został dawno opuszczony i teraz stanowi ich schronienie.

– Cała dzielnica jest pełna squotów – zgodził się Lestrade.

– Ale ten konkretny budynek jest również meliną narkomanów – ciągnął Sherlock. Wskazał na ciała. – Tych pięcioro to heroiniści.

Lestrade przeniósł spojrzenie na zwłoki.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Tutaj – Sherlock wskazał ramię jednej z ofiar. – Jeśli przyjrzysz się uważniej, zobaczysz gumowy pasek. Używali go jako stazy, żeby uwidocznić żyłę. Jest wtopiony w ciało. Ci trzej byli bezdomni, ale tych dwoje – wskazał kobietę i mężczyznę leżących z brzegu – nie. Mężczyzna dzisiaj się golił, a ich ubrania są dobrej jakości i drogie.

– Mogą być bezdomni od niedawna – zauważył Lestrade. – W końcu to ciężkie czasy. – Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, popatrz na zegarek tej kobiety. Bardzo drogi, ma nie więcej niż rok. Pierwsza rzecz, którą by sprzedała, żeby dostać gotówkę. Możliwe że go ukradła i nie zdążyła jeszcze sprzedać, ale brak brudu za paznokciami sugeruje co innego. Nie, ci dwoje nie byli bezdomnymi, jedynie narkomanami. Przyszli tu po towar.

– Razem?

– Tak.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Ich obrączki do siebie pasują.

Sherlock nadal wbijał wzrok w dywan. Lestrade znowu spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Gdzie nasza tajemnicza wiadomość? – zapytał detektyw, zwracając się do inspektora.

Lestrade westchnął.

– Nie ma... nie dokładnie – odparł.

– Mówiłeś, że istnieje związek z Claymore. Musiałeś coś znaleźć. Co? – spytał niecierpliwie Sherlock.

Lestrade wypuścił powoli powietrze.

– Nie spodoba ci się to. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do starego tapczanu po drugiej stronie pokoju. Sherlock ruszył za nim.

Pośrodku okopconej ściany wisiało zdjęcie. Sherlock rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu i wyciągnął rękę, zatrzymując ją tuż przed fotografią.

– Zdjęto już odciski palców? – upewnił się.

– Tak, śmiało – przytaknął Lestrade.

Sherlock zerwał zdjęcie ze ściany i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Była to fotografia Alexandry leżącej w sali szpitalnej w Bartsie, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Miała zamknięte oczy i zabandażowane prawe ramię. Wszystko to na własne oczy widział parę godzin wcześniej. Przechylił głowę i przysunął zdjęcie do twarzy.

– Nie ma kroplówki – mruknął.

– Co? – zapytał Lestrade.

– Kroplówki. Sfotografowano ją kilka godzin temu, już po odłączeniu kroplówki.

– Więc ktoś jej zrobił zdjęcie i wtedy... co? Przyjechał tu i przed podłożeniem ognia przyczepił je do ściany?

– Na to wygląda – uznał Sherlock, po czym podniósł wściekłe spojrzenie na Lestrade'a. – Czy wszyscy ludzie to idioci? Nawet nie zostawiłeś nikogo w jej pokoju?

Lestrade otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Sherlock nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

– Mógłbyś pomyśleć, że osobie którą DWA RAZY ktoś próbował zabić, przydałaby się jakaś ochrona.

– Już zostawiłem strażnika w jej pokoju, w porządku?

Sherlock wrócił spojrzeniem do zdjęcia.

– Znalazłeś coś na nagraniach z monitoringu w klubie? – spytał po dłuższej chwili.

– Nie, już ich nie było. Ukradzione – westchnął Lestrade, rozmasowując grzbiet nosa.

– Oczywiście – niemal z uśmiechem odpowiedział Sherlock.

– HOLMES!

Lestrade wzdrygnął się, kiedy do budynku wpadł czerwony ze złości Anderson. Kryminalistyk rzucił się w ich stronę po leżącym na podłodze dywanie. Sherlock spojrzał uważnie w jego stronę.

– Anderson, czego się wydzierasz? – spytał Lestrade z niesmakiem.

– Ten cholerny psychopata – Anderson gwałtownym gestem wskazał Holmesa – wisi mi trzydzieści funtów!

– O czym ty...?

– Słyszałeś to? – rzucił Sherlock w przestrzeń.

Lestrade zamilkł i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę.

– Nic nie słyszę.

– Oczywiście, że nie słyszysz – zaczął ponownie Anderson – ponieważ on jest nienormalny!

– Anderson, zamknij się! – Lestrade odwrócił się Sherlocka. – Co to było?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wkroczył na dywan, przechodząc po nim śladami Andersona.

Lestrade zmarszczył brwi i podszedł bliżej, nasłuchując dobiegającego spod dywanu dźwięku. Spojrzeli po sobie z Sherlockiem w bezsłownym porozumieniu. Uklękli i odciągnęli razem dywan. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że deski pod nim zostały niedawno oderwane i ułożone ponownie.

Sherlocka zalała fala podniecenia, poczuł, jak przyśpiesza mu puls. Nie czekając na zgodę Lestrade'a sięgnął w dół i pociągnął obluzowaną deskę.

Przez chwilę obaj przyglądali się pulsującej powoli diodce, zanim poderwali się gwałtownie.

– UCIEKAĆ! Wszyscy uciekać, JUŻ! – wrzasnął na całe gardło Lestrade, po czym wraz z Sherlockiem rzucił się do drzwi, w nadziei, że Anderson i reszta zrobią to samo.

Sherlock wybiegł w deszcz, czując jak serce łomocze mu gorączkowo.

– Cofnąć się, wszyscy! – usłyszał krzyk Lestrade gdzieś po lewej stronie, jednak wszyscy stali nieruchomo, zszokowani.

Warknął, złapał dwie najbliżej stojące osoby – Sally i jakiegoś bezdomnego mężczyznę – i pociągnął ich za sobą, dokładnie w chwili, w której budynek za nimi wyleciał w powietrze.

Wypuścił ich ramiona z uścisku, czując jak odrywa się od ziemi.

Wyrzuciło go na ulicę, uderzył w chodnik z ciężkim łupnięciem i instynktownie zakrył głowę ramionami, chroniąc ją przed spadającymi wokół odłamkami.

Uderzenie wypchnęło mu powietrze z płuc i przez chwilę leżał oszołomiony, słysząc, jak wokół niego wybucha kompletny zamęt.

W końcu wstał chwiejnie i przyłożył rękę do skroni. Zrobiła się mokra i lepka. Przyglądał się jej dłuższą chwilę, czekając aż wyostrzy mu się wzrok, zaskoczony jasną czerwienią własnej krwi.

Ktoś wpadł na niego nagle, obracając w kierunku domu i przywracając do rzeczywistości.

Panował niemożliwy chaos, zewsząd dobiegały krzyki i płacz bezdomnych, policjanci wciąż jeszcze leżeli na ziemi, podczas gdy reszta kłębiła się wokół.

Sherlock nie zajmował się nimi.

Kaszląc i rozpędzając ręką dym przepychał się przez tłum, dopóki nie znalazł Lestrade'a, który leżał na ziemi w sporej odległości od ponownie płonącego domu. Sherlock ukląkł na trawie obok niego. Chwycił inspektora za klapy i podciągnął do pozycji siedzącej.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał szybko, obrzucając go wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu urazów.

Lestrade jęknął i odwrócił się na bok, zanosząc kaszlem.

– Chyba tak – odparł.

– Dobrze. – Sherlock wstał pospiesznie, pociągając Lestrade'a za sobą. – Musimy dostać się do szpitala.

– Wiem. – Głos Lestrade'a brzmiał ochryple. Sherlock podtrzymał go za ramię. – Ci ludzie muszą się dostać do szpitala.

– Nie, nie rozumiesz – warknął Sherlock. – Musimy się dostać do Bartsa. Znów chodzi o Alexandrę. Ktoś chciał usunąć nas z drogi.

Oczy Lestrade'a rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu.

– Nie mogę tak zostawić...

– Jak cholera możesz! – Wpadł mu w słowo Sherlock. Rzucił się w kierunku ulicy, ciągnąc Lestrade za sobą. – Gdzie twój samochód?

Lestrade wyrwał mu się uścisku.

– Muszę tu zostać, Sherlock, i jakoś to opanować, ale wyślę kogoś z tobą – obiecał. – Odwrócił się i zobaczył Sally, która zbliżała się do nich, kulejąc. – Sally, złap kogoś i wyślij do Bartsa. Sala Alexandry Claymore. Zabierz Sherlocka.

Zatrzymała się nagle i już otwierała usta by zaprotestować, ale Lestrade nie pozwolił jej dojść do głosu.

– To rozkaz, Sally – oznajmił stanowczo i ruszył z powrotem w chaos, krzycząc i wydając polecenia.

Donovan i Sherlock przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniem, zanim detektyw wyciągnął rękę i chwycił za ramię przechodzącego policjanta.

– Jedziesz z nami. Rozkaz inspektora Lestrade'a.

Młody człowiek wyglądał na zmieszanego. Spojrzał pytająco na sierżant Donovan.

– Ma rację – przyznała niechętnie. – Weźmiemy twój samochód.

Policjant wciąż wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale odwrócił się posłusznie, ruszając w stronę ulicy.

Sally gestem wskazała Sherlockowi, by szedł pierwszy.

– Będę za tobą, świrze – powiedziała zmęczonym głosem.

Zrobił krok do przodu i nagle chwycił ją za ramiona, lekko zaciskając palce. Sally rozchyliła ze zdumienia usta.

– Wiem, że mi nie ufasz, Sally – powiedział cicho Sherlock – i nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale nie pozwól, by niechęć do mnie przeszkadzała ci w pracy. – Uścisnął delikatnie jej ramię, upewniając się, że go słucha. – Od tego może zależeć czyjeś życie.

Puścił ją i ruszył w stronę czekającego przy samochodzie policjanta. Deszcz w końcu przestał padać.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandra przewróciła się niespokojnie w szpitalnym łóżku, nasłuchując ciężkich kropel deszczu miarowo bębniących o szybę. Oderwała wzrok od okna i westchnęła, ponownie opadając na niewygodną poduszkę. Ponura pielęgniarka pomogła jej wcześniej unieść się na łóżku tak, aby Alex mogła mieć cały pokój w zasięgu wzroku, co nie pomogło jej się uspokoić; nadal mrużyła oczy na widok każdego przemykającego pod zamkniętymi drzwiami cienia.

Znów westchnęła i delikatnie przetarła oczy zdrową ręką, krzywiąc się, kiedy w jej ramieniu odezwał się ból. Zerknęła na fioletowoczarny siniec w zgięciu łokcia i zmarszczyła brwi. Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie kroplówki, ciesząc się, że przekonała lekarza i pielęgniarkę do niepodłączania jej ponownie. W końcu przyznali, że ma prawo nie wyrazić zgody, nieważne za jak oślo upartą i głupią uznała ją pielęgniarka.

Teraz zamiast kroplówki w regularnych odstępach czasu przynoszono jej doustny lek, który tłumił ból tylko odrobinę. Wiedziała jednak, że jest w stanie znieść poparzenia i pulsowanie w czaszce; wbita w zgięcie łokcia igła była zupełnie inną kwestią.

Ktoś zapukał energicznie i natychmiast otworzył drzwi. Alex przez chwilę się spięła, dopóki nie zobaczyła, że to tylko pielęgniarka z antybiotykami i lekiem przeciwbólowym.

Pulchna starsza kobieta posłała jej wymuszony, nieszczery uśmiech. Przeszła szybko przez pokój, podała Alex kieliszek z dwiema tabletkami, po czym zajęła się aparaturą.

Alex posłusznie przełknęła tabletki i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, otwierając usta w stronę pielęgniarki mierzącej ją nieufnym spojrzeniem, jakby chciała powiedzieć – _widzisz, połknęłam, nic nie schowałam pod językiem_. Od kiedy Sherlock poradził kobiecie by spytała Alex o zgodę na podpięcie kroplówki, przy okazji informując o jej dawnym uzależnieniu od heroiny, kobieta nie przestawała mierzyć jej podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

Pielęgniarka zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła do drugiej strony łóżka, by zbadać oparzenia Alex. Odbandażowała większą część ramienia, odsłaniając mocno zaczerwienioną skórę, która gdzieniegdzie zaczynała się już goić. Jednak całe fragmenty – mocniej poparzone i pokryte pęcherzami – wciąż jeszcze pozostały pod opatrunkiem. Sprawiało to dziwaczne wrażenie na wpół roznegliżowanej mumii.

Alex skrzywiła się, gdy pielęgniarka nieco zbyt energicznie bandażowała górną część jej uda, a kobieta posłała jej niemal przepraszające spojrzenie. Przez chwilę z roztargnieniem poklepywała koc obok nogi Alexandry, wyglądając, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu tylko rzeczowo skinęła głową i wyszła z sali.

Alexandra westchnęła i przesunęła się na łóżku, w bezowocnej próbie ułożenia się w wygodnej pozycji.

Gdy znów została sama, nie mając czym się zająć, powędrowała myślami do tego wszystkiego, czego dotychczas rozpaczliwie próbowała uniknąć. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, co się dzieje, ani kto stoi za ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

Alex nigdy nie postrzegała siebie jako nudnej i obojętnej ludziom, ale przez te wszystkie lata od opuszczenia odwyku raczej unikała starych przyjaciół, żeby nie kusił jej powrót do narkotyków. Pracowała dorywczo, nigdzie nie zagrzewając długo miejsca. Żyła z dnia na dzień, najlepiej jak potrafiła.

A potem poznała Charlesa.

Przyszedł na obiad z przyjaciółmi do niewielkiej knajpki w północnej części miasta, w której akurat pracowała Alex. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogła stwierdzić, że są biznesmenami, i zamożnymi ludźmi – po prostu patrząc na ich kosztowne ubrania.

Byłoby eufemizmem twierdzenie, że była zaskoczona, kiedy zaczął z nią rozmowę. Kiedy poprosił o numer, zdumiała się jeszcze bardziej, ale chętnie mu go podała. Alex uznała, że szukał przelotnego romansu, co całkiem jej odpowiadało – był w końcu przystojny i uprzejmy, a ona już od bardzo dawna z nikim nie była. Ale romans zmienił się w coś znacznie poważniejszego.

Alex zamrugała i potrząsnęła głową, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

Nie chciała o tym myśleć, nie teraz. Z wprawą nabytą przez lata praktyki odsunęła od siebie uczucia i skoncentrowała się, aż pozostała jej tylko jedna myśl.

Sherlock.

Minął już początkowy szok, spowodowany ujrzeniem go ponownie po tak długim czasie; teraz Alex była po prostu zdziwiona. Skąd się wziął w pozostałościach domu Wellingtona? Czy naprawdę współpracuje z policją? Sherlock którego znała miał niewiele szacunku dla władzy, i gdyby ktoś powiedział jej wtedy, że chłopak będzie kiedyś współpracować z policją, zwyczajnie by się roześmiała.

Nie, bardziej prawdopodobne wydawało się to, że policja współpracuje z nim.

Zawsze miał talent do zagadek i był najbardziej spostrzegawczym człowiekiem, jakiego Alex kiedykolwiek poznała, ale mimo to nie spodziewała się zobaczyć go w roli detektywa.

Dobrze wyglądał. Zdecydowanie lepiej, niż go zapamiętała. Trochę przytył i chociaż nadal był bardzo szczupły, przestał sprawiać wrażenie wychudzonego. Zapuścił też włosy, które teraz otaczały jego twarz niesfornymi lokami. Fryzura była trochę dziecinna, ale pasowała do niego i odrobinę łagodziła ostre rysy twarzy. Na pewno wyglądała lepiej od jeżyka, który miał lata temu, kiedy się poznali.

Alex uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień. Zawsze nieco ją frustrowało, kiedy przesuwała ręce po włosach Sherlocka i nic nie mogła złapać. Teraz na pewno nie miałaby tego problemu...

Z zadumy wyrwało ją krótkie stukanie. Spojrzała niespokojnie w stronę drzwi, przeklinając w duchu pielęgniarkę, która nie zamknęła ich za sobą.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wkroczył John Watson. Alex odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Nie przeszkadzam? – upewnił się uprzejmie i Alex pokręciła głową, zerkając na mały bukiecik kwiatów w jego ręce.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do jej łóżka. Alex podniosła się trochę, podciągając jasny koc i okrywając nim staranniej.

– Jak się czujesz? – Przerwał i niepewnie wyciągnął w jej stronę bukiecik. – To dla ciebie.

– Och, nie musiałeś, John. Czekaj, zrobię dla nich miejsce – zażartowała, udając że przestawia na pustym blacie stolika wyimaginowane przedmioty.

– Widzę, że jestem pierwszy... Twoi przyjaciele ani rodzina jeszcze cię nie odwiedzili? – zapytał lekkim tonem, kładąc kwiaty na stoliku.

Alex zamarła i spojrzała na niego ostro. Po krótkiej chwili na jej twarz wypłynął uśmiech.

– Jesteś sprytny, John. Znacznie sprytniejszy, niż uważa Sherlock.

John usiadł na krześle przy jej łóżku, udając zakłopotanie.

– Ee... dziękuję?

Alex pokręciła głową, nadal się uśmiechając.

– Przestań udawać. Sherlock wysłał cię na przeszpiegi i przyniosłeś kwiaty, bo wiedziałeś że nie będzie żadnych innych, co stworzy ci pretekst do zapytania o rodzinę.

John obruszył się lekko.

– Tak trudno uwierzyć, że przyniosłem kwiaty, aby ci sprawić przyjemność?

Uśmiech Alexandry przygasł trochę.

– Bardzo bym chciała w to uwierzyć, ale jakoś nie mogę.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, po czym John poddał się i wzruszył ramionami.

– Masz rację, Sherlock kazał mi sprawdzić twoją przeszłość – przyznał.

– I czego się dowiedziałeś?

– Jeszcze niczego. – John uśmiechnął się lekko. – Pomyślałem, że najpierw pójdę prosto do źródła.

– Sherlockowi to nie wystarczy – zaśmiała się Alex. – Powiedziałby ci, żebyś nie wierzył w ani jedno moje słowo.

– Dlaczego miałby tak powiedzieć?

– Bo mi nie ufa – odpowiedziała natychmiast Alex.

John pochylił się lekko.

– A ma powody?

Alex spuściła wzrok na kolana, spoważniała i zaczęła skubać jakąś niteczkę wyłażącą z koca. Nie odpowiedziała na pytanie i dopiero po dłuższym milczeniu znów spojrzała mu w oczy, z determinacją zaciskając usta.

– Jeśli to naprawdę pomoże Sherlockowi odkryć, co się dzieje, odpowiem na twoje pytania... rzecz jasna w granicach rozsądku.

Skinął głową, zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni notesik i długopis. Otworzył go na pustej stronie i spojrzał na Alex, trzymając długopis nad kartką.

– Ojoj, ależ jesteśmy dobrze przygotowani – zakpiła. – Sherlock ci podyktował pytania?

John odkaszlnął i zaczerwienił się lekko, ale rozsądnie postanowił zignorować przytyk.

– No dobrze, kto według ciebie za tym wszystkim stoi?

Alex spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, a John odpowiedział jej zakłopotanym uśmiechem..

– Warto było spróbować.

Przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– John, wprawdzie mnie nie znasz, ale uwierz – zaczęła ponuro. – Gdybym wiedziała, kto za tym stoi, powiedziałabym ci. Przecież też mi zależy na tym, żeby to przerwać.

John skinął głową.

– Wierzę ci – zapewnił.

– Dobrze – westchnęła Alex. – Więc co chcesz wiedzieć? Od czego mam zacząć?

Przysunął się bliżej.

– Najlepiej od początku.

Alexandra uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, niemal poufale i opuściła wzrok na swoje kolana.

– Od którego miejsca mam rozpocząć, proszę Jego Królewskiej Mości? – Zacznij od początku – odparł z powagą Król – opowiedz do końca, a potem przerwij opowiadanie* – szepnęła, bardziej do siebie niż do Johna.

– Czy ty właśnie zacytowałaś książeczkę dla dzieci? – Zamrugał zdziwiony.

Prychnęła kpiąco i podniosła na niego wzrok.

– To nie ma nic wspólnego z książeczką dla dzieci, rzeczy, o których ten facet pisał... wiesz, tworzył pod wpływem narkotyków.

– Alex...

– Przeczytałam ją właśnie na odwyku – przerwała mu. – Dziwnie pocieszające, świadomość że ktoś mógł stworzyć coś tak dziwacznego i pięknego...

– Alex! – John podniósł głos, a Alex spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Grasz na zwłokę.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokręciła głową.

– Przepraszam, nawyk... Może jak ty zaczniesz zadawać konkretne pytania, ja przestanę zbaczać z tematu.

– Proszę bardzo – John zerknął na trzymany w ręku notes. – Gdzie byłaś po opuszczeniu odwyku?

– Nigdzie. Sporo się przemieszczałam, jeśli ktoś mnie zechciał gdzieś zatrudnić, to pracowałam.

– Gdzie mieszkałaś?

– Najczęściej w schroniskach, a jeśli miałam trochę gotówki, to w hostelach – odpowiedziała obojętnie Alex. – Na ulicy, jeśli nie było innej opcji. – John otworzył szeroko oczy, ale nie skomentował. Jego długopis skrobał szybko po papierze.

– A co z przyjaciółmi? Nie mogłaś zatrzymać się u kogoś z nich?

Alex uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– John, wszyscy moi przyjaciele sprzed odwyku byli ćpunami. Nie mogłam do nich pójść.

John odkaszlnął.

– A twoja rodzina? Gdzie była?

– Pewnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie – jak sądzę – są teraz. W ich posiadłości.

– I nie chciałaś zwrócić się do nich o pomoc?

Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

– Nie, nie. Już przed pójściem na odwyk nie utrzymywałam z nimi kontaktu przez całe lata. Próbowałam skontaktować się z nimi raz, wkrótce po tym, jak wypuszczono mnie z ośrodka, ale nie chcieli mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Nie pasuję do ich wyobrażenia o tym, co jest właściwe, a co nie.

– Przykro mi – powiedział współczująco John, podnosząc wzrok sponad notatnika.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Niepotrzebnie. Nie jestem już tą osobą. – Alex zamyśliła się, przechylając głowę na bok. – Ale wydaje mi się, że to właśnie oni wysłali mnie na odwyk. Nie było wiadomo, kto za niego zapłacił, więc kto inny, jeśli nie rodzina? Jestem im za to wdzięczna, a jeśli życzą sobie, żebym trzymała się od nich z dala, to ja to uszanuję.

John skinął głową i zajrzał do notatnika.

– A kiedy postanowiłaś się ustatkować?

Alex posmutniała jeszcze bardziej.

– Kiedy spotkałem Charlesa – odpowiedziała cicho po dłuższej chwili, unikając spojrzenia Johna.

– Był twoim pierwszym mężem?

– Był moim jedynym mężem – zaprotestowała. – Tom nie był niczym... przecież wiesz.

– Oczywiście... Opowiedz mi o Charlesie.

– Mówisz jak terapeuta – burknęła Alex. – Nie wiem, jak cokolwiek z tego mogłoby się przydać w śledztwie.

John poprawił się niespokojnie na krześle.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się przydać – stwierdził. – Sherlock jest w stanie znaleźć związek między takimi rzeczami, które normalnym ludziom nigdy nie przyszłyby do głowy. – Przerwał i zastanowił się. – W każdym razie na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

Alexandra wyglądała jakby miała ochotę powiedzieć że owszem, bardzo zaszkodzi, ale w końcu odetchnęła głęboko i opadła na poduszkę.

– No dobrze. Co chcesz jeszcze wiedzieć?

– Jak się poznaliście?

– Przyszedł na obiad do knajpy, w której akurat pracowałam jako kelnerka.

– I przypadliście sobie do gustu. – To nie było pytanie, lecz Alex skinęła głową. Jej twarz rozjaśniła się odrobinę.

– Był przeciwieństwem każdego, kogo znałam. Pełen życia i... radosny. Był taki radosny... To się udzielało.

John uśmiechnął się i skinął zachęcająco głową.

– Gdzie pracował?

– Był dyrektorem finansowym w spółce swojego przyjaciela. Miał niesamowity talent do liczb.

– Jaka to była spółka? – spytał John, bazgrząc coś w notatniku.

– Smythe Shipping. Od nazwiska przyjaciela Charliego, Johna Smythe'a. Nigdy się tym jakoś szczególnie nie interesowałam, ale z tego co rozumiałam, zajmowali się importem i eksportem na potrzeby sporej ilości lokalnych sklepów.

– A jak długo byliście razem? – John skrzywił się, widząc jak twarz Alex smutnieje.

– Znaliśmy się zaledwie cztery miesiące, zanim zdecydowaliśmy się na ślub. Mieszkaliśmy razem trzy lata... dopóki nie zachorował.

John zawahał się, uważnie zastanawiając nad kolejnym pytaniem.

– Będzie nietaktem, jeśli zapytam, na co chorował?

– Ależ nie krępuj się – prychnęła Alex. – Miał raka. Trzustki. Podobno od dłuższego czasu, ale objawy wystąpiły zbyt późno. Odszedł w ciągu tygodnia.

– Przykro mi, Alex.

Znowu potrząsnęła głową i otarła twarz dłonią, walcząc z napływającymi do oczu łzami.

– Nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić, więc zrobiłam to, co zawsze wychodziło mi najlepiej... uciekłam. Spakowałam kilka rzeczy i przyjechałam tutaj. To było trochę ponad rok temu. Potem poznałem Toma i zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Wiedział, że nie mam żadnych pieniędzy, więc wpadł mu do głowy ten śmieszny plan, no i cóż... resztę już znasz.

– Tak, znam... zaczekaj – John urwał, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. – Jak to nie miałaś pieniędzy?

– O co ci chodzi?

– Mówisz, że twój zmarły mąż był dyrektorem finansowym w jakiejś spółce, zakładam że przynoszącej dochody... I nic ci nie zostawił?

Alexandra zmarszczyła brwi i uniosła się na łóżku.

– Trochę zostawił, ale nie starczyło na długo. Tak jak mówiłam, wszystko stało się nagle i okazało się, że Charlie po ślubie nigdy nie uaktualnił testamentu. Większość pieniędzy przypadła jego rodzicom lub wróciła do spółki. Próbowałam walczyć o swoje, ale jego rodzice wynajęli adwokata.

– Nie mogłaś się z nimi dogadać?

– Nieszczególnie. Od początku uważali, że za bardzo się pospieszył ze ślubem. No i na pewno nie pomogło to, że Charlie opowiedział im o mojej przeszłości.

– Ale jednak – powiedział powoli John – to wciąż wydaje się nieco dziwne, nie sądzisz?

Alex otworzyła usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale wyprzedził ją huk drzwi, które otworzyły się gwałtownie, uderzając o ścianę.

Alex i John patrzyli, oniemiali, jak Sherlock staje w progu, prawą ręką przytrzymując drzwi.

Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i był zarumieniony z wysiłku, jakby biegł przez całą drogę. Na twarzy miał smugi zaschniętej krwi – wyraźnie pochodzącej z głębokiej rany nad brwią – i Alex dostrzegła krew również na jego włosach, zlepiającą grzywkę.

Wydawało się, że trwa to wieczność, choć w rzeczywistości minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim Sherlock zamrugał i odezwał się tonem kompletnie nie pasującym do wyglądu:

– Nic ci nie jest.

Po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął – tak samo nagle, jak się pojawił. Alex i John zapatrzyli się oszołomieni na pusty teraz korytarz.

Krótką chwilę później miejsce Sherlocka zajęła zadyszana sierżant Donovan. Spojrzała na leżącą bezpiecznie w łóżku Alex i przewróciła oczami.

– Co za strata czasu – mruknęła, zanim również pospiesznie odeszła.

Alexandra i John wymienili oszołomione spojrzenia, po czym John zamrugał i wstał.

– Powinienem chyba... hm… – wyjąkał, pospiesznie wpychając notatnik i długopis do kieszeni.

– Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu i ruszył w kierunku, w którym zniknął Sherlock, po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Alex obserwowała to z rosnącą frustracją.

– Co się tu dzieje? – szepnęła do siebie, po raz kolejny sama w chłodnej sali.

* * *

* Lewis Carroll, _Alicja w Krainie Czarów_, tłum. A. Marianowicz


	7. Chapter 7

John pędził ile sił w nogach, starając się dogonić Sherlocka, a jego kroki odbijały się po korytarzu szpitala głośnym echem.

– Sherlock – zawołał po raz trzeci, ale detektyw zignorował go i skręcił za róg.

John zaklął pod nosem, ale nie przestał biec, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia, którymi odprowadzał ich personel szpitala.  
Sherlock skręcił w kolejny korytarz i John zrozumiał wreszcie, gdzie i po co się udają – do laboratorium.  
Ciekawość zwyciężyła i John pobiegł szybciej. Zawołał Sherlocka jeszcze kilka razy, jednak bez skutku. Zwolnił nieco, gdy poczuł nieprzyjemne rwanie w nodze. Nie używał laski już od dłuższego czasu i w końcu przyznał, że jego dolegliwości mają charakter psychosomatyczny, jednak mógłby przysiąc, że noga wciąż go czasami pobolewa.

Dogonił Sherlocka w laboratorium.  
Detektyw odwiesił okrycie na oparcie krzesła i John dopiero teraz zauważył, że płaszcz jest cały brudny, podarty i oblepiony kawałkami liści.

– Co się dzieje, Sherlock? – spytał z naciskiem.

Sherlock odwrócił się wreszcie i w końcu na niego spojrzał. Na twarzy malowała mu się lekka uraza, jakby drażniła go sama obecność Johna.

– Co się stało z tym płaszczem? – ciągnął John. – I czy wiesz, że masz rozwaloną głowę?

Sherlock niemal niezauważalnie rozszerzył oczy i uniósł dłoń do twarzy, krzywiąc się, gdy jego palce trafiły na ranę.

– Zapomniałem – odparł spokojnie, odwrócił się do Johna tyłem i zajął mikroskopem.

– Co się stało? – powtórzył John i opadł ze znużeniem na najbliższe krzesło.

– Bomba – mruknął Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu.

John nawet nie drgnął, zastanawiając się przelotnie, jak to właściwie o nim świadczy. Wreszcie westchnął i potarł czoło, czując nadchodzący ból głowy.

– Czy to się nigdy nie skończy?

– Uwielbiasz to – odparł rzeczowo Sherlock. John niemal się uśmiechnął.

– Nie, ty to uwielbiasz. Ja po prostu ci towarzyszę, i naprawdę bywam tym zmęczony.

– Tak sobie powtarzaj, John, może w końcu sam w to uwierzysz. – Sherlock obrócił się gwałtownie i John wzdrygnął się z zaskoczeniem. – Gdzie masz telefon?

– Co? – zdziwił się John.

– Telefon – powtórzył Sherlock. – Wysłałem ci dwadzieścia siedem esemesów, a nie zareagowałeś na żaden z nich.

John sięgnął do kieszeni i uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi.

– Cóż... hm... – wyjąkał, wyciągając pustą rękę. – Musiałem go zapomnieć.

Sherlock skrzywił się z niesmakiem i na powrót zajął mikroskopem.

– Co się stało, Sherlock?

– Gdybyś miał ze sobą telefon, tak jak powinieneś, to byś wiedział – odparł z rozdrażnieniem detektyw.

– Owszem, ale go nie miałem, więc będziesz musiał mi opowiedzieć.

Sherlock westchnął i zaczął mówić, przerzucając równocześnie jakieś papiery na biurku.

– Wybuchł kolejny pożar, spłonął opuszczony dom na obrzeżach miasta. Był stałym miejscem spotkań narkomanów. Na ścianie podpalacz zostawił zdjęcie Alexandry zrobione w tym szpitalu, a pod podłogą umieścił ładunek wybuchowy.

– Więc... Uważasz się, że to ona była prawdziwym celem – zrozumiał John – i że pożar miał tylko odwrócić naszą uwagę, a zamachowiec chciał znów spróbować ją dopaść? – Sherlock skinął głową.

– Ale nic jej się nie stało – ciągnął John. – Pod drzwiami cały czas siedzi strażnik, który nie wspominał, by działo się coś podejrzanego, co oznacza, że...

– ...ktoś się z nami bawi – dokończył za niego Sherlock. – A to całkowicie zmienia postać rzeczy.

– W jaki sposób?

– Im mniej zasad... tym więcej zabawy – uśmiechnął się detektyw. John potrząsnął głową z irytacją, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza.

Zamiast tego wstał z krzesła i podszedł bliżej, sprawdzając, czym zajmuje się detektyw.

– Co robisz?

– Sam zobacz. – zachęcił Sherlock, odsuwając się od mikroskopu.

John pochylił się i zajrzał w okular.

– Rozmaz krwi... Alex, jak przypuszczam.

– Co widzisz?

– Poza niewielkim niedoborem żelaza, nic dziwnego.

– Dokładnie.

John spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

– „Dokładnie"? Co masz na myśli?

– Powiedziała, że tamtej nocy wypiła tylko jednego drinka, ale nic nie pamięta. Byłem pewien, że ktoś je podał rohypnol...

– Pigułkę gwałtu?

– Tak. Jednak nie ma tu po niej śladu – Sherlock wskazał na mikroskop.

John zamyślił się.

– Jednak rohypnol dość trudno wykryć, zwłaszcza w badaniu krwi. Organizm szybko się go pozbywa.

– Wiem – odparł natychmiast Sherlock, pochmurniejąc. – Dlatego sprawdziłem również próbki moczu.

– I co?

– I nic.

– Ale dlaczego miałaby kłamać? – spytał z namysłem John, marszcząc czoło. – Czemu by to miało służyć?

– To, mój drogi Watsonie, właśnie staram się ustalić. – Sherlock odwrócił się, chwycił płaszcz z krzesła, otrzepał go energicznie i zarzucił na siebie, wyraźnie zbierając się do wyjścia

– Mam nadzieję, że wybierasz się na urazówkę – odezwał się John.

– Co? – spytał Sherlock. John wskazał na jego głowę.

– Trzeba to opatrzeć.

– Nic mi nie jest.

– Ja tutaj jestem lekarzem i mówię, że coś ci jest. Trzeba to zszyć.

John z miłym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Sherlock nie ma zamiaru się kłócić. Detektyw pozwolił poprowadzić się długim korytarzem w stronę bardziej zatłoczonej części szpitala.

– Co ty tu właściwie robisz? – spytał Sherlock, przerywając milczenie.

– Daj spokój – burknął John, otwierając podwójne drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. – Dobrze wiesz, co tu robię... to o co mnie prosiłeś.

– Hmmm... Gdyby przyszło mi do głowy, że po informacje o przeszłości Alexandry udasz się do niej, zamiast naprawdę je sprawdzić, nie dałbym ci tego zadania.

John zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zmuszając Sherlocka do tego samego.

– Powiedziała niemal dokładnie to samo... Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego aż tak jej nie ufasz.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył dalej.

– A ja naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś gotów uwierzyć we wszystko, co ona mówi – rzucił przez ramię i zniknął za rogiem, ufając że John podąży za nim.

* * *

Gardło miała aż boleśnie suche.

To była pierwsza myśl, która pojawiła się w jej głowie po obudzeniu. Otworzyła oczy i natychmiast je zmrużyła, mimo że światła w sali były przygaszone.  
Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętała, była pielęgniarka, która przyszła podać jej lekarstwa. Musiał to być jakiś silniejszy środek, co tłumaczyłoby otępienie i niemożność zebrania myśli.  
Najwyraźniej straciła świadomość chwilę po połknięciu tabletek. Szybki rzut oka na zegar potwierdził jej przypuszczenia – spała prawie trzy godziny.  
Przełknęła ślinę, krzywiąc się, kiedy przypomniał o sobie ból gardła. Odwróciła się, sięgając do stolika po szklankę wody i drgnęła z zaskoczenia.

Sherlock siedział na jedynym krześle w pokoju. Miał zamknięte oczy i przygarbione plecy, długie nogi wyciągnięte przed siebie i ręce luźno splecione na piersi.

Alex natychmiast zapomniała o wodzie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie zauważyła detektywa wcześniej. W duchu przeklęła pielęgniarkę, która zwiększyła dawkę leku bez jej zgody.

Oparła się z powrotem o poduszkę najciszej jak umiała, ale odwróciła głowę tak, by mieć Sherlocka w zasięgu wzroku.  
Oddychał powoli, co sprawiało wrażenie, jakby spał, wiedziała jednak, że – gdy o niego chodzi – pozory często mylą.  
Dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się regularnie wznoszącej się piersi, zanim w końcu uznała, że rzeczywiście śpi i przeniosła wzrok wyżej.  
Miał opatrzoną ranę i twarz obmytą z krwi, ale wokół miejsc, gdzie najwyraźniej założono mu szwy skóra nadal była zaczerwieniona i opuchnięta.

Alex uniosła się cicho na łóżku, wypatrując jakiegokolwiek ruchu, ale nie zauważyła niczego poza unoszącą się spokojnie klatką piersiową.

Wyglądał niemal tak samo jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy, uświadomiła sobie z zaskoczeniem. Ta sama sztywna, a jednak niedbała postawa, znudzona ekspresja i powolny, regularny oddech. W gruncie rzeczy, gdyby nie zamknięte oczy i oczywiste różnice w wyglądzie, Alexandra byłaby skłonna uwierzyć, że wspomnienie zmaterializowało się na jej oczach.

Klarowność, z jaką przypominała sobie ten krótki okres swojego życia, czas, w którym była prawdopodobnie najbardziej zrozpaczona i zagubiona, zarówno ją zaskoczyła, jak i przestraszyła. Z niechętną rezygnacją Alex pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach.

_Leżała w łóżku w _Trzech Wiązach_, niewidzącymi oczyma wpatrując się w sufit._

_Nie umiała powiedzieć, ile czasu spędziła w tym pokoju, nie mając niczego, czym mogłaby zająć myśli. Towarzyszyły jej jedynie własne krzyki oraz gorączkowe bicie serca, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że to, co wydawało się ciągnąć wiekami, w rzeczywistości nie mogło trwać dłużej niż tydzień._

_Na otoczenie, w którym spędziła ostatnie dni, pierwszy raz zwróciła uwagę, gdy tłusty, nieprzyjemnie jowialny mężczyzna wszedł i przedstawił się jako doktor Madison. Alex ledwo mogła mówić, w gardle drapało ją od krzyków i wymiotów. Całe ciało miała zimne i obolałe, pokryte gęsią skórką. Była wykończona bezsennymi nocami i nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że ten człowiek może stać i mówić tak spokojnie, gdy ona czuje się, jakby miała umrzeć._

_Beznamiętnym głosem, który sprawił, że miała ochotę się skulić, wyjaśnił, że jej samopoczucie jest czymś normalnym. Że nawet dziwny skurcz w prawej nodze, który dokuczał jej beż żadnego powodu jest objawem odstawienia heroiny, podobnie jak dreszcze i gęsia skórka._

_Tylko częściowo rejestrowała jego słowa, przez większość przemowy obserwując, jak drugi podbródek unosi mu się w górę i w dół._

_Na szczęście wizyta trwała krótko._

_W drodze do drzwi poinformował ją jeszcze, że oczekuje, by następnego dnia opuściła pokój i dołączyła do grupy terapeutycznej._

_Zastanawiała się nad tym wszystkim, patrząc w sufit i ponownie czując w nodze bolesny skurcz. W końcu podniosła się z łóżka. Krew pulsowała jej w skroniach, a nogi niemal pod nią załamały, jednak udało jej się podejść do drzwi – tylko po to, by odkryć, że są zamknięte na klucz. Stała przy nich przez chwilę, z niedowierzaniem szarpiąc za klamkę. Później wróciła do łóżka, czując jak ogarnia ją wściekłość. _

_Jak mogli zamknąć mnie w tym pokoju, myślała. Jak mogą trzymać mnie tu wbrew mojej woli!_

_Pozwoliła, by gniew w niej narastał, w krótkim czasie wypełniając każdą część jej ciała, zastępując pustkę i tęsknotę, sprawiając że jej umysł i ciało stały się takie, jakie znała, na jakich mogła polegać._

_Jednak gniew wkrótce minął, pozostawiając po sobie bolesną, odrętwiałą pustkę._

_Mieli rację zamykając ją na klucz, wiedziała o tym. Gdyby okazało się, że są otwarte, nie zatrzymałaby się, zanim nie wydostałaby się na wolność._

_Rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi, które otworzyły się, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Do środka wszedł przystojny mężczyzna, wyglądający na dwadzieścia parę lat._

_Alex usiadła szybko. Zbyt szybko, co sprawiło, że musiała zamknąć oczy, aby pokoik przestał wirować. Kiedy znów je otworzyła, mężczyzna patrzył na nią spokojnie, uśmiechając się lekko. Wydawał się dziwnie znajomy, więc Alex uznała, że musiał bywać w jej pokoju wcześniej, kiedy nie była do końca przytomna._

– _Cześć, jestem Brian – powiedział. – Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, zaprowadzę cię do łazienki, a później pójdziemy do doktora Madisona._

_Sformułował to jako propozycję, jednak Alex wiedziała, że nie ma wyboru. Podniosła się niechętnie, nieco zaskoczona, gdy Brian chwycił ją mocno pod ramię i wyprowadził z pokoju._

_Szli, lub w przypadku Alex, wlekli się powoli długim korytarzem, mijając około dwudziestu drzwi, które wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak jej własne. W pewnym momenie Brian zatrzymał się i lekko popchnął ją w stronę jedynych drzwi, na których nie było numeru. Znajdowała się za nimi duża łazienka z czterema umywalkami i rzędem pryszniców. Pielęgniarz puścił jej ramię i z szafki po lewej wyjął parę miękkich bawełnianych spodni, biały t-shirt i wyglądające na wygodne buty, po czym podał je Alex._

– _Proszę. Nie masz czasu na prysznic, ale postaraj się jakoś doprowadzić do porządku._

_Alex odczekała chwilę, a później spojrzała na niego znacząco, widząc że nie zamierza opuścić pomieszczenia._

– _Sorry – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco – jesteś tym, co tu uważają za duże ryzyko. Nie wolno nam zostawiać cię samej, chyba że jesteś w pokoju._

– _Zamknięta w pokoju, chcesz powiedzieć – sarknęła Alex, odzywając się do niego po raz pierwszy._

_Brian zmarszczył lekko brwi. _

– _Nie mam innego wyjścia i myślę, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Jeśli ci to pomoże, mogę się odwrócić._

_Zaczekała aż to zrobi i rozebrała się __pospiesznie__, rzucając brudne ubranie w kąt. Podeszła do umywalki i stanęła jak wryta, ze zdumieniem przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Pod oczami miała ciemne sińce, przez co jej twarz wydawała się jeszcze chudsza niż zazwyczaj. Lekko zaczerwienione oczy wyzierały z bladej twarzy, a włosy miała splątane i przepocone._

_Otrząsnęła się gwałtownie, jakby chcąc się uwolnić od własnego wizerunku i odkręciła kran. Starannie umyła ręce i ochlapała twarz zimną wodą. Kiedy ponownie otworzyła oczy, wzdrygnęła się, widząc w lustrze odbicie Briana stojącego tuż za nią. Bez słowa podał jej szczoteczkę do zębów i tubkę pasty oraz szczotkę do włosów i gumkę._

– _Dzięki – powiedziała, patrząc jak ponownie się od niej oddala._

_Umyła zęby i rozczesała włosy, powoli rozplątując każdy kołtun. Uświadomiła sobie ze zdumieniem, że nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz je myła. Zawsze była albo zbyt naćpana, albo zbyt zajęta zdobywaniem kolejnej działki._

_Usłyszała ze zdumieniem, jak szczotka do włosów wysuwa się z jej ręki i z łoskotem wpada do umywalki. Poczuła, jakby jej krew w niej zawrzała; zaczerwieniła się i ręce zaczęły jej drżeć._

_Jak długo już tu była? Tydzień, dłużej? Przesunęła palcami wzdłuż ramienia. W miejscach, gdzie się wkłuwała pojawiły się strupy. Poczuła silne pragnienie... pokręciła głową. Nie, nie pragnienie... Zdecydowany przymus, by ponownie poczuć to ciepło i strumień euforii. Aby znów przeżyć to cudowne uczucie kompletnej pełni._

_Wzdrygnęła się, czując dłonie na ramionach, i dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że cała się trzęsie._

– _Ej, spokojnie – powiedział cicho Brian zza jej ramienia. – Weź głęboki oddech._

_Próbowała spełnić polecenie, ale nie mogła nabrać powietrza przez ściśnięte gardło._

– _W porządku, chodź stąd. Odprowadzę cię do pokoju._

– _Nie! – krzyknęła Alex. Myśl o powrocie do małej, ponurej salki wyrwała ją z odrętwienia. – Proszę, zaraz się pozbieram. Daj mi chwilę._

_Brian spojrzał na nią bez przekonania, po czym zabrał ręce z jej ramion i cofnął się._

_Ponownie podniosła oczy na szerokie lustro i zmusiła się, aby trzy razy powoli odetchnąć. Drżącymi rękami wyjęła szczotkę z umywalki i związała włosy w luźny kucyk._

_Odwróciła się wreszcie i dostrzegła, jak Brian uśmiecha się pod nosem._

– _Co cię tak śmieszy? – zapytała przez zaciśnięte zęby._

– _Nic – pokręcił głową – po prostu... to zawsze działa na nowych. Zrobią wszystko, byle nie wrócić do pokoju. Ciekawe dlaczego._

_Dlatego, że czują się w nim jak zamknięci w celi, pomyślała Alex ze złością, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. Pozwoliła ująć się pod ramię i wyprowadzić z łazienki._

_Nie zdawała sobie dotąd sprawy, jak duży był ośrodek. Dopiero kiedy Brian bez zatrzymywania minął czwarty z kolei korytarz, uświadomiła sobie, że za nic nie znalazłaby na własną rękę drogi powrotnej... Nie to, żeby dano jej spróbować._

_Zaczynała ją już potwornie boleć głowa, gdy zatrzymali się przed białymi drzwiami. Brian otworzył je na oścież i Alex nachmurzyła się jeszcze bardziej na widok zwróconych w jej stronę twarzy._

_Szybko obrzuciła spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Okazało się całkiem przytulne, umeblowane kilkoma stołami, fotelami i składanymi leżankami, rozstawionymi gdzieniegdzie. Znajdowało się w nim kilku pielęgniarzy (tak przynajmniej sądziła, bo byli ubrani identycznie jak Brian), doktor Madison i około pięciu osób ubranych tak samo, jak ona._

– _Ach, Alexandra, już niemal straciliśmy nadzieję, że do nas dołączysz! – Madison uśmiechnął się do niej. Odwróciła wzrok, unikając jego spojrzenia. – Wprawdzie zdążyliśmy zacząć bez ciebie, ale na razie dopiero dobraliśmy się w pary, aby się lepiej poznać. – Zwrócił się do innych pacjentów. – Kto nie ma partnera?_

_Nikt nie odpowiedział._

– _No dalej, jest nas nieparzysta liczba. Kto został bez partnera? – Doktor wyprostował się i skierował wzrok ku dalszej części sali. – Aha... wiem, że bardzo byś chciał się schować, Sherlock, ale jesteś zbyt wysoki, żeby ci się kiedykolwiek udało._

_Alex podążyła za jego wzrokiem, dostrzegając młodego chłopaka siedzącego samotnie pod ścianą. _

_Rzeczywiście był wysoki; na tyle, że nawet mimo zgarbionych pleców czubek jego głowy nadal było widać znad oparcia. Ramiona miał skrzyżowane na piersi, a długie nogi wyciągnięte przed siebie._

_Poruszył się lekko, słysząc słowa Madisona. Alex przeniosła wzrok z jego sylwetki na twarz. Oceniła go na mniej więcej dwadzieścia lat. Miał włosy ostrzyżone tak króciutko, że wyglądały jak ogolone, gładką twarz z wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi i spory nos. Usta wykrzywiał lekko w grymasie, który można było określić jedynie jako wyniosły. Na Alex zrobiło wrażenie to, jak jego wyraz twarzy wydawał się równocześnie zirytowany i obojętny.  
Chociaż jego wygląd nie był wcale przykry, to od razu dawało się wyczuć, że __jest __ w tym człowieku coś dziwnego._

_Madison odchrząknął głośno i Alex odwróciła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Gestem wskazał młodego człowieka.  
_– _Dzisiaj będziesz w parze z Sherlockiem – oświadczył. – Twoje oficjalne wejście do grupy urządzimy następnym razem, kiedy przybędziesz o czasie. _

_GDY Madison __pierwszy raz __podał imię Sherlocka, Alex sądziła, że się przesłyszała, ale najwyraźniej chłopak rzeczywiście się tak nazywał. No chyba że miała omamy, czego nie mogła do końca wykluczyć... jeszcze nie._

_Na wpół spodziewała się, że Brian weźmie ją pod rękę i przeprowadzi przez pokój, ale gdy się odwróciła, stwierdziła ze zdumieniem, że już go nie było. Szła powoli, czując na sobie spojrzenia pozostałych pacjentów, którzy powoli wracali do swoich rozmów._

_Młody mężczyzna obserwował ją obojętnie; jedynie lekkie rozluźnienie skrzyżowanych ramion sugerowało, że w ogóle zauważył jej nadejście. Zatrzymała się w odległości, którą uznała za bezpieczną i przysunęła sobie krzesło. Zgrzytnęło po podłodze aż zabolały uszy. Alex siadła naprzeciw chłopaka, nieco na lewo, by ominąć rozciągnięte na posadzce nogi. Odruchowo przybrała taką samą postawę i skrzyżowała ramiona._

_Długi czas przyglądali się sobie bez słowa, jakby bawiąc się w dziecięcą grę, kto dłużej wytrzyma w milczeniu. Alex wiedziała, że jest skazana na porażkę, tak samo jak wiedziała, że ten dziwny młody człowiek był zdecydowany wygrać._

_Alexandra pierwsza odwróciła wzrok, rozglądając się po pozostałych parach. Większość z nich pogrążona była w rozmowie, właściwie wszyscy oprócz nich coś sobie nawzajem opowiadali, nawet jeśli niechętnie. Kątem oka zerknęła na Madisona. Starał się być dyskretny, jednak co i rusz odrywał wzrok od dokumentów trzymanych na kolanach i przyglądał się im z nietajoną ciekawością. Prawie się roześmiała na widok zwałów tłuszczu pod brodą, które falowały za każdym razem, gdy lekarz pochylał głowę. Odwróciła się do Sherlocka, teraz lekko rozbawiona._

– _Mamy ze sobą porozmawiać._

_Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się nieco, więc wiedziała że ją usłyszał._

– _Nazywam się Alex... I nie za bardzo wiem, o czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać._

_Cisza._

– _Może o tym, dlaczego tu jestem, chociaż naprawdę sądzę, że to nie twoja sprawa._

_Powolne mrugnięcie, a potem nic. Alex przerwała, czując jak opuszcza ją pewność siebie._

– _Naprawdę masz zamiar tylko siedzieć i się nie odzywać?_

_Nic._

– _No dobrze – mruknęła Alex. – To ja też będę cicho. Cudownie będzie tak tu siedzieć i milczeć. W porządku._

_Odpowiedziało jej tylko lekkie wygięcie brwi._

– _Też będę cicho – powtórzyła głośniej. – Zobaczysz!_

_Zacisnęła usta i odchyliła się w fotelu._

_Wiedziała, że musi wyglądać jak rozzłoszczone dziecko, gdy z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami i sapiąc przez nos wbija wzrok w mężczyznę naprzeciwko, jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać.  
Przez kilka minut mierzyli się spojrzeniami, zanim upór Alex zaczął się kruszyć. Jej kolano zaczęło podrygiwać, po czym dziewczyna poprawiła się nerwowo w fotelu, wyprostowała ramiona i uniosła je w powietrze._

– _Dobrze, wygrałeś! – krzyknęła, przekonana, że wszystkie oczy były teraz zwrócone na nią. – Niech ci będzie, zacznę mówić za nas oboje. – Przerwała i wyprostowała się, po czym pozwoliła słowom płynąć._

– _Więc – zaczęła powoli – co to za imię „Sherlock"? No poważnie, o co chodziło twoim rodzicom?_

_Na początku nie zareagował, nic nie wskazywało nawet, że ją usłyszał, jednak po chwili Alex wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia, widząc, że kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko w górę._

– Przyglądasz mi się...

Alex podskoczyła ze zdziwienia, kiedy z nieruchomej sylwetki Sherlocka dobył się głęboki głos.

– ...i uśmiechasz. Przestań.

Uniosła się na szpitalnym łóżku, uśmiechając jeszcze szerzej.

– Masz zamknięte oczy i tylko zgadujesz – odparła.

– Ale jednak mam rację – stwierdził Sherlock, lekko otwierając oczy.

– No, może... – zaczęła Alex poważniejąc, a irytacja na twarzy Sherlocka ponownie ją rozbawiła.

– Dobra, masz rację – przyznała.

– Czemu się tak przyglądałaś?

– Zastanawiałam się... – przerwała i skinęła ręką w jego stronę. – Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie?

Sherlock przytaknął.

– Owszem. Nie chciałaś się zamknąć i obrażałaś moich rodziców.

Oczy Alex rozszerzyły się na ułamek sekundy, po czym opadła na łóżko z atakiem śmiechu.

Śmiała się tak mocno i tak długo, że brzuch zaczął ją boleć i łzy pociekły jej z oczu. Za każdym razem, gdy wydawało się, że już się uspokoi, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Sherlocka, który siedział ze skwaszonym wyrazem twarzy.  
Mimo bólu brzucha czuła się świetnie, śmiejąc się tak bardzo po raz pierwszy od wieków, po raz pierwszy od śmierci Charlesa – i nie miała ochoty przestawać.  
Uspokoiła się po kilku minutach. Poprawiła się na łóżku, usiadła i otarła oczy, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Sherlocka.

– Przeszło ci? – zapytał chłodno.

– Chyba tak... przepraszam. – Jej uśmiech zbladł, kiedy przypomniała sobie wydarzenia ostatnich dni. Spojrzała na opatrunek na czole Sherlocka.

– Co się stało tym razem? – zapytała.

Sherlock opisał wydarzenia z ostatniego miejsca zbrodni, opuszczony dom, czterech martwych heroinistów, jej zdjęcie i materiał wybuchowy ukryty pod podłogą.  
Alex westchnęła, kompletnie tracąc cały dobry humor.

– Zginęli przeze mnie.

Sherlock potrząsnął głową i pochylił się lekko.

– Nie przez ciebie... nie ty zabiłaś tych ludzi. Może chodziło o ciebie – dodał ciszej – jednak nie sądzę, żeby była w tym twoja wina.

Alex otworzyła usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale zamknęła je szybko, nie znajdując żadnych sensownych argumentów. Patrzyli na siebie chwilę, zanim rozległo się ciche szczęknięcie klamki. Oboje odwrócili się w stronę drzwi.  
Weszła pielęgniarka, jednak na ich widok zawahała się.

– Nie wiedziałam... wrócę później – zająknęła się i zaczęła wycofywać.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy, widząc że kobieta wsuwa coś nerwowo do kieszeni i zerwał się z fotela.

– Nonsens – uśmiechnął się, a jego twarz i głos zmieniły się w czarującą maskę. – Już odchodzę, może pani zająć się pacjentką. – Ruszył w stronę pielęgniarki, potknął się i zachwiał lekko, przytrzymując się jej ramienia.

– Najgoręcej przepraszam, jestem taki niezdarny! – Wyprostował się i poklepał ją po ramieniu, po czym stanął przy drzwiach, krzyżując ramiona.

Alex spojrzała na niego, marszcząc czoło z zakłopotaniem.  
Sherlock przestał się uśmiechać i spojrzał na nią znacząco. Pokręcił w milczeniu głową, dając znać, by zaczekała.  
Alex odwróciła się do pielęgniarki, która podeszła do niej i z roztargnieniem zajęła jakimś sprzętem. Oczy pielęgniarki były nieco rozszerzone, kobieta krzątała się pozornie zaabsorbowana pracą, jednak po zaledwie minucie uśmiechnęła się cierpko i pośpieszyła do wyjścia.  
Sherlock spokojnie zamknął za nią drzwi i odwrócił do Alexandry.

– To było... dziwne – powiedziała cicho Alex.

Sherlock skinął głową i opuścił wzrok. Obracał coś w dłoniach i Alex wyciągnęła szyję, by to zobaczyć.

– Co robisz? Co to jest?

– Aparat fotograficzny.

– Skąd ją wziąłeś?

Sherlock podniósł wzrok, marszcząc brwi.

– Właśnie go zabrałem twojej pielęgniarce.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra czekała cierpliwie, aż Sherlock skończy przeglądać zdjęcia zapisane w aparacie. Zrozumiała teraz, czemu zachowywał się tak dziwnie w obecności pielęgniarki – przed konfrontacją z kobietą chciał zyskać pewność. Mimo wszystko mogła mieć przy sobie aparat z zupełnie niewinnych powodów, chociaż nie wydawało się to zbyt prawdopodobne.  
Podejrzenia Alex potwierdziły się, gdy zobaczyła jak w miarę oglądania kolejnych fotografii Sherlock coraz mocniej się chmurzy.  
Spojrzał na nią krótko, po czym przewinął zdjęcia i zaczął je przeglądać wolniej.

– To moje? – nie wytrzymała w końcu Alex.

– Tak.

Pochyliła się do przodu tak daleko, jak tylko mogła i wyciągnęła zdrową rękę.

– Daj mi zobaczyć!

Sherlock zerknął na nią przelotnie i pokręcił głową.

– Sherlock – rzuciła ze złością – skoro na tym aparacie są moje zdjęcia, mam prawo je obejrzeć.

Uniósł brwi.

– Możesz je obejrzeć. Tylko nie dotykaj aparatu. Są już na nim moje odciski, nie potrzeba nam kolejnych.

– Och, racja – mruknęła ze skruchą, a Sherlock stanął obok łóżka i podsunął jej aparat.

Ekran LCD był mały i Alex z trudem rozróżniała obrazy. Nie pomagało to, że nawet regularny oddech Sherlocka wystarczał, by jego wyciągnięta ręka lekko drżała.

– Staraj się trzymać aparat nieruchomo... o tak... – Alex wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła Sherlocka tuż poniżej nadgarstka. Wzdrygnął się, prawie upuszczając aparat na jej kolana, ale kiedy Alex podniosła na niego zdziwione spojrzenie, stał już nieruchomo, patrząc spokojnie na ekranik aparatu.

Alex zamrugała, zastanawiając się, czy sobie to wyobraziła, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na zdjęcia i niemal natychmiast zbladła.  
Po kilku ujęciach rudego kota siedzącego w trawie, zobaczyła siebie. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na nadgarstku Sherlocka i pochyliła do przodu. Na wszystkich zdjęciach była pogrążona we śnie, tylko niewielka zmiana pozycji lub ułożenie koca pozwalały odróżnić jedno ujęcie od drugiego. Z każdym kolejnym czuła się coraz bardziej odsłonięta i bezbronna. Wreszcie Sherlock kliknął ostatni raz i znów patrzyli na zdjęcie rudego kota.

Alex zamrugała i uwolniła nadgarstek Sherlocka, z obrzydzeniem odpychając od siebie aparat.

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobiła. Nigdy jej nawet nie spotkałam! Dlaczego miałaby chcieć mnie zabić?

Sherlock prychnął i usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. Odłożył aparat na stolik i zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni.

– Pielęgniarka niczego nie podpaliła ani nikogo nie zabiła. Jedyne co zrobiła, to kiepskie zdjęcia.

Alex przyglądała się, jak Sherlock wyjmuje telefon.

– Ktoś ją wynajął – ciągnął, pisząc coś na klawiaturze. – Wygląda na kogoś, kto bardzo potrzebuje pieniędzy i gotów jest na niejedno, by je zdobyć.

– Skąd wiesz?

Sherlock skończył pisać i wsunął telefon do kieszeni, po czym spojrzał na Alex z niedowierzaniem.

– Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinnaś wiedzieć, do czego mogą posunąć się ludzie, żeby zdobyć pieniądze – rzucił. – Przypomnij sobie swój układ z Thomasem Wellingtonem.

Alex wzięła głęboki oddech, zmuszając się do zlekceważenia zaczepki.

– Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć, Sherlock... – niedopowiedziane „_już_ nie" zawisło ciężko między nimi. Odkaszlnęła. – Chodziło mi o to, skąd wiesz, że pielęgniarka potrzebowała pieniędzy?

Sherlock zmarszczył z namysłem brwi.

– Włosy, buty, twarz i ręce – stwierdził.

– Wyjaśnij.

Sherlock zaczął mówić znajomym analityczno-monotonnym głosem. Alex poczuła, że napięcie między jej łopatkami nieznacznie słabnie.

– Włosy ufarbowane na brązowo, ale widać już spory kawałek siwych odrostów, nie stać jej ostatnio na fryzjera. Jeden z pantofli rozdarty przy palcach, podeszwa nieco się odkleiła i kłapie przy chodzeniu. Powinna kupić nowe, ale nie ma na to pieniędzy. Nakłada nieprzyzwoite ilości pudru i fluidu na twarz, jednak widać, że robi to w pośpiechu, tuszując fakt, że często płacze. – Sherlock przerwał, by nabrać tchu. – I, co najważniejsze, na jej serdecznym palcu jest jaśniejsza linia, tam gdzie nosiła obrączkę. Jest właśnie w trakcie rozwodu, wyczerpującego emocjonalnie i finansowo.

Alex patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

– I tak uważam, że po prostu jest suką – stwierdziła.

– Kto jest suką? – zapytał Lestrade nie zwracając się do nikogo konkretnego. Wszedł do pokoju, utykając lekko na prawą nogę. – Przy okazji – spojrzał na Sherlocka – wysyłanie mi esemesów o treści – „szpital, teraz" niespecjalnie zachęca do działania.

– A jednak tu jesteś. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Lestrade skrzywił się i dokuśtykał do krzesła.

– Jestem, bo i tak byłem już na miejscu – wskazał na zranioną nogę. – Daj mi usiąść.

Sherlock chwycił aparat, po czym podniósł się z krzesła i oparł o ścianę. Lestrade usiadł i odetchnął, z ulgą odciążając nogę, i dopiero wtedy zwrócił się do Alex.

– Przepraszam, Alex. Jak się pani czuje?

– Dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – odpowiedziała dziewczyna przyglądając się jego nodze. – Czy to z powodu wybuchu?

Lestrade skinął głową.

– Do czego tu jestem potrzebny? – spytał.

– Wiemy skąd się wzięło moje zdjęcie – wyjaśniła pospiesznie Alex. Sherlock spojrzał na nią z irytacją.

– Co ważniejsze – dodał, zerkając na nią z irytacją – wiemy, kto je zrobił.

Lestrade wyprostował się.

– No?

– Jej pielęgniarka.

– Ta starsza kobieta? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Lestrade. – Chyba nie myślicie, że te wszystkie podpalenia to jej robota? Poważnie?

Sherlock powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami.

– Nie, ale może będzie w stanie powiedzieć nam, czyja.

Lestrade zmrużył oczy, a Alex zdawało się, że podnosząc się mruknął coś o o środkach przeciwbólowych.

– Dobra, w takim razie zadajmy jej parę pytań.

* * *

Niecałą godzinę później Sherlock był już w pokoju przesłuchań Scotland Yardu i siedział przy stole z Lestradem, Donovan oraz pielęgniarką Alexandry.

Zostawili Alex pod opieką jednego z podwładnych Lestrade'a, mimo zapewnień dziewczyny że czuje się już o wiele lepiej i powinna do nich dołączyć. Pielęgniarkę odnaleźli bez kłopotu. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Sherlocka kołyszącego trzymanym za pasek aparatem, zaczęła histerycznie szlochać. Płakała całą drogę do komisariatu i nie przestała, gdy Sherlock posłał je przez cały stół zirytowane spojrzenie.

Gruba warstwa makijażu spływała jej smugami po zaczerwienionej twarzy i usta Sherlocka wykrzywiły się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

– Pani Brant... – trzykrotnie powtórzył Lestrade uprzejmym tonem, mimo że kobieta nie reagowała w żaden sposób.

Sherlock już miał zamiar wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i przyciągnąć uwagę pani Brant – siłą, jeśli byłoby to konieczne – ale ubiegła go Sally.

Bez ostrzeżenia trzasnęła dłonią o blat stołu, sprawiając że wszyscy podskoczyli.

– Dość! Starczy tego mazania się! – krzyknęła.

Po początkowym szoku Sherlock stwierdził, że jest zadowolony – nie tylko dlatego że sposób Sally zadziałał, ale też że – jak uznał – sierżant jednak czasami się do czegoś przydaje.

Pielęgniarka wpatrywała się w Donovan z otwartymi ustami.

– Pani Brant – powtórzył Lestrade.

– Fairbanks... rozwodzę się. – Pociągnęła nosem.

– Dobrze... Pani Fairbanks – zaczął kolejny raz Lestrade. – Czy może pani wyjaśnić, dlaczego znalazła się w posiadaniu aparatu zawierającego fotografie pacjentki zrobione bez jej zgody ani wiedzy?

Pielęgniarka zamrugała i znów zaczęła płakać, na szczęście, ku uldze wszystkich obecnych, nieco ciszej.

– Ja nie wiem... przepraszam... poprosił mnie... – mamrotała między chlipnięciami.

– Kto poprosił? – rzucił natychmiast Sherlock.

– Człowiek, który ma mi zapłacić.

Lestrade pochylił się lekko w jej stronę.

– Zna pani jego nazwisko? Rysopis?

Potrząsnęła głową i otarła oczy, jeszcze bardziej rozmazując makijaż.

– Nie przedstawił się, a ja nigdy go nie widziałam.

– Oczywiście, że nie – mruknął pod nosem Sherlock. – To by była głupota.

Lestrade zerknął przelotnie na Sherlocka, po czym znowu zwrócił się do kobiety.

– Jak się z panią kontaktował?

W odpowiedzi kobieta pociągnęła nosem. Donovan z niesmakiem popchnęła w jej stronę pudełko chusteczek.

– Dziękuję. – Wytarła głośno nos. – Kilka dni temu było ogłoszenie w _Telegraph_... Sprawdzam je codziennie, bo mam nadzieję, że uda mi się dorobić parę pensów...

– Co w nim było?

– Pamiętam, że pomyślałam sobie, że to trochę dziwne, bo najwyraźniej szukano kogoś pracującego w szpitalu. Brzmiało tak: „pracujesz w Bartsie? Chcesz łatwo trochę zarobić? Zadzwoń, tu numer telefonu, po więcej informacji".

Lestrade odwrócił głowę w stronę Sally.

– Donovan...

– Tak, sprawdzę to – powiedziała sierżant, notując pospiesznie.

Inspektor odwrócił się ponownie do pielęgniarki.

– Więc zadzwoniła pani?

– Tak.

– I co?

– Włączyło się nagranie. Pytano mnie o imię, nazwisko i funkcję w szpitalu.

– I co dalej?

– Kilka godzin później dostałem telefon od kogoś, kto wydawał się bardzo miłym człowiekiem. Powiedział, że zapłaci mi trzysta funtów, jeśli dostarczę mu kilka fotografii pani Claymore.

Lestrade zmarszczył brwi.

– I nie wydało się to pani dziwne? – zapytał.

Pielęgniarka sięgnęła po następną chusteczkę.

– Na początku tak, ale później pomyślałam, że może jest jakąś celebrytką albo kimś, i że to jakiś reporter z tabloidów. Albo może jakiś eks, który chce się upewnić, że nic jej nie jest. Nie widziałam w tym nic złego.

– Nie, no bo nie ma nic złego w potencjalnym stalkerze któremu potrzebne zdjęcia jakiejś kobiety leżącej w szpitalu – mruknęła zgryźliwie Sally. Lestrade spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą, bo usta pani Fairbanks zaczęły drżeć i kobieta wyglądała, jakby znów miała się rozpłakać.

– Więc zrobiła pani zdjęcia. Co dalej?

– Podał mi adres e-mail, na który miałam je wysłać, ale musiałam poprosić sąsiada, żeby mi pomógł z komputerem. Mężczyzna powiedział, że kiedy je dostanie, prześle mi czek, ale jeszcze go nie dostałam...

– Jak brzmiał adres e-mail? – wtrącił Sherlock.

– Nie pamiętam, ale mam zapisany na komputerze... – przerwała i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Trafię do więzienia, prawda?

– Ależ skąd... – Sherlock uśmiechnął się i wstał. – Pani była zaledwie narzędziem mordercy. Czemu miałaby pani iść za to do więzienia? – spytał ironicznie, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Lestrade uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do kobiety, która znów zaczęła otwarcie płakać.

– Donovan, czy mogłabyś... – wskazał gestem pielęgniarkę i pospiesznie podążył za Sherlockiem, nie czekając, aż Sally zdąży zaprotestować.

Utykanie trochę go spowolniło, przez co dogonił detektywa dopiero w holu.

– To naprawdę było konieczne, Sherlock?

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

– Kompletna strata czasu – oświadczył.

– Dostaniemy adres e-mail i numer telefonu. Sprawdzimy gazetę, dowiemy się, kto umieścił ogłoszenie.

Sherlock pokręcił głową, nie przerywając stukania w klawiaturę.

– Zamieścił ogłoszenie pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, numer telefonu i mail będą całkiem przypadkowe, miał mnóstwo czasu, by zatrzeć za sobą ślady. Nie dowiesz się niczego, czego bym jeszcze nie wiedział.

Lestrade ucisnął grzbiet nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, wzdychając ciężko.

– Co robisz? – zapytał.

– Wzywam Johna do szpitala.

– Po co?

Sherlock skończył i schował telefon.

– Mam do Alexandry więcej pytań, a zdaje się, że w obecności Johna będzie bardziej skłonna mówić prawdę.

– Czemu tak sądzisz? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Lestrade.

– Jest tak uczciwy, że ludzie mają poczucie winy okłamując go. To bywa przydatne.

Inspektor założył płaszcz, patrząc na Sherlocka sceptycznie.

– Idę z tobą – oświadczył. – Chciałbym to zobaczyć, no i zaoszczędzę sobie kłopotu wyciągania z ciebie później jakichkolwiek przydatnych informacji.

* * *

Gdy dotarli do szpitala, zaczynało się już ściemniać. John przyjechał chwilę wcześniej i gdy do niego dołączyli, prowadził już z Alex przyjazną pogawędkę.

– Czemu kłamałaś, że wypiłaś tylko jednego drinka? Tej nocy, kiedy miał miejsce drugi pożar? – rzucił Sherlock bez wstępów.

– Nie kłamałam – odparła Alex, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Kłamiesz cały czas. Sprawdziłem twoją krew pod kątem wszystkiego i podwyższona była tylko zawartość alkoholu.

Alex spojrzała kolejno na każdego z trzech mężczyzn, po czym zwróciła się do Sherlocka.

– Więc wypiłam więcej niż jednego drinka. No i co z tego?

– No właśnie... co z tego? Więc dlaczego skłamałaś? – zapytał Watson.

– Bo tej nocy wydarzyło się coś jeszcze – wyjaśnił Sherlock, podchodząc bliżej. – Co to było?

Alex westchnęła ze znużeniem i potarła skronie.

– Po prostu nie chciałam o tym mówić. Nie chciałam wracać do tych wszystkich starych wspomnień.

Sherlock zatrzymał się przy jej łóżku z oczami błyszczącymi z ekscytacji.

– Co się stało? – powtórzył.

– Widziałam Briana.

Czegokolwiek spodziewał się Sherlock, na pewno nie tego. Zdumiony cofnął się o krok.

– Był w klubie – ciągnęła Alex. – Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. Nie sądzę nawet, żeby mnie zauważył, ale to było... przykre, delikatnie mówiąc. Możliwe, że wypiłam potem nieco za dużo.

John zerknął na Sherlocka i zdumiał się widząc, jak bardzo przejęty był detektyw.

– Chwileczkę – wtrącił John. – Kim jest Brian?

Przez chwilę nikt nie odpowiedział. Alex i Sherlock wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie, podczas gdy John i Lestrade przenosili między nimi spojrzenia, jakby byli na meczu tenisowym.

– Śmiało – po dłuższej chwili Sherlock skinął głową w stronę Alex, wykrzywiając usta z pogardą. – Twoje wersje prawdy zawsze są bardziej interesujące.

Alex wypuściła powoli powietrze i opuściła wzrok na kolana.

– Pracował w ośrodku, w którym byłam na odwyku. Spotykaliśmy się... Na seks.

– Mimo, że byłaś pacjentką? – zapytał wstrząśnięty John.

Alex poczuła, że jej policzki zaczynają płonąć.

– Nie jestem z tego dumna. Wszystko wyszło na jaw i został zwolniony z pracy.

Lestrade i John spojrzeli na Sherlocka z nadzieją, że wyjaśni coś więcej.

– Wystarczająco blisko. – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, a Lestrade odwrócił się do Alex.

– Jak Brian miał na nazwisko?

– Em... chyba Dannelly.

Lestrade zapisał to w notesie.

– Musimy z nim porozmawiać – zdecydował.

Aleks otworzyła szerzej oczy.

– Po co? Brian nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– Skąd ta pewność? – zapytał John. – Sherlock, ty też go znałeś. Co o tym myślisz?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie i Watson obejrzał się przez ramię, tylko po to, żeby stwierdzić, że Sherlocka już za nim nie ma.

– Cóż – westchnął, zwracając się do pozostałych – na pewno potrafi być bardzo cicho kiedy mu to odpowiada, nie?

Lestrade potrząsnął głową z irytacją.

– Dobra, nie ma siły, muszę teraz odszukać tego faceta. Jeśli coś się pani w międzyczasie przypomni, proszę zadzwonić. Będziemy w kontakcie.

Lestrade skinął Watsonowi na pożegnanie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

– Chwileczkę – zawołała za nim Alex. – Zapomniałam powiedzieć. Widziałam się dziś z moim lekarzem i mówi, że wypuszczą mnie za kilka dni.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Lestrade. – Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko.

– Z oparzeniami nie można wiele więcej zrobić, jeśli minęło już ryzyko infekcji – wyjaśnił John. – Po prostu trzeba poczekać, aż się zagoją, a to można robić wszędzie.

– Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie się pani zatrzyma – powiedział Lestrade z niepokojem. – Wyznaczę pani kogoś do ochrony, zanim tego nie rozpracujemy. Mogę też zaproponować areszt ochronny, jeśli na razie nie ma się pani gdzie podziać.

Alex potrząsnęła głową.

– To kiepski pomysł – uznała.

– Może zostać u nas – zaproponował John.

– Nie, nie mogę. To jeszcze gorszy pomysł.

– Sam nie wiem – zaczął z namysłem Lestrade. – I tak miałem zamiar umieścić kogoś w pani mieszkaniu, ze względu na to, co się stało wcześniej. I trzeba przyznać, że obecność lekarza w takiej sytuacji ma swojej zalety. – Spojrzał na Johna. – Ale możecie z Sherlockiem znaleźć się przez to w większym niebezpieczeństwie.

– Nic nowego, poradzimy sobie.

Lestrade uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ja nie mam wątpliwości – stwierdził – ale to nie mnie musisz przekonać.

Alex zaczekała, aż za Lestradem zamkną się drzwi, po czym zwróciła się do Johna.

– To naprawdę kiepski pomysł. Sherlockowi się to nie spodoba.

John usiadł na krześle obok łóżka, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

– Porozmawiam z nim – obiecał.

– A co z twoją gospodynią... jak ona się nazywa? Hudson? Ją również naraziłabym na ryzyko.

– Dlaczego Sherlock zareagował w taki sposób, gdy wspomniałaś Briana? – spytał poważnie John, całkowicie ignorując jej obawy.

– Będziesz musiał sam go zapytać – odparła Alex, siląc się na obojętny ton.

– Chyba tak zrobię – zgodził się John, opuszczając z namysłem głowę. – Chociaż coś mi mówi, że żadne z was nie zechce mi wyjaśnić, co się właściwie działo na tym odwyku.

Alexandra westchnęła i opadła na poduszkę, zamykając oczy.

– Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy wiem, John. Przez większość czasu czułam się, jakby to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę. Jak mam wyjaśnić coś, czego sama nie rozumiem? – Ziewnęła lekko i otworzyła oczy. – Poza tym zdaje się, że mam teraz na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy.

– Na przykład to, że ktoś chce cię zabić – zgodził się John. – Masz rację. Przepraszam. – Wstał i uśmiechnął się ponuro. – Musisz odpocząć, pójdę już. Przyjadę po ciebie, kiedy cię wypiszą. – I nie martw się Sherlockiem – dodał, widząc że Alex otwiera usta, by zaprotestować. – Zajmę się nim.

Po czym wyszedł z sali, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Alex zauważyła na korytarzu wyznaczonego przez Lestrade'a strażnika, ale niezbyt ją to uspokoiło. Zakopała się w pościeli najgłębiej jak mogła i naciągnęła cienki koc pod brodę.

Nie miała wątpliwości, że pobyt na Baker Street był okropnym pomysłem... że pobyt w dowolnym miejscu w towarzystwie Sherlocka był okropnym pomysłem.

Prawie się roześmiała, gdy dotarło do niej, że woli raczej zmierzyć się z setką podpalaczy o morderczych zamiarach, niż z jednym upartym Sherlockiem Holmesem.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alex krążyła sfrustrowana po swoim pokoju w _Trzech Wiązach_. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć kroków i już była przy ścianie. Czuła się jak zamknięta w klatce, jak dzikie zwierzę uwięzione w zoo i wystawione na widok obojętnych gapiów._

_Z tego co wiedziała, przebywała w ośrodku od dwóch tygodni. Doktor Madison zapewniał ją, że bóle mięśni, trudności z zasypianiem i zimne dreszcze biorą się z jej głowy, a żadne objawy odstawienia nie mogą być prawdziwe, nie po dwóch tygodniach od detoksykacji. _

_Miała ochotę walnąć go w tę tłustą twarz._

_Ale nawet to nie było jeszcze najgorsze. Najgorsza była niewiarygodna nuda. Nie miała niczego, czym mogłaby oderwać myśli od złego samopoczucia – nawet jeśli było tylko psychosomatyczne._

_Padła na łóżko z jękiem, przyciskając ręce do piersi i rozcierając ramiona , bez przekonania próbując się rozgrzać. Spojrzała na wiszący na ścianie zegar ze wskazówkami._

_Druga trzydzieści nad ranem._

_Jej wzrok powędrował w stronę drzwi. Kilka dni wcześniej nagrodzono ją za dobre sprawowanie i zaczęto zostawiać je otwarte, z zastrzeżeniem, że po jedenastej wieczorem wszyscy pacjenci mają być w pokojach._

_Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w drzwi, czując jak znów dopadają ją mdłości._

_Pieprzyć to._

_Zanim zdążyła przekonać samą siebie, że to zły pomysł, była już za drzwiami._

_Światło korytarza przyciemniono dla oszczędzania prądu i Alex trzymała się blisko ściany, jakby była dzięki temu niewidzialna. Przez chwilę szła cicho, nie napotykając nikogo i wkrótce poczuła się swobodniej. Opuściła względnie bezpieczną część dla pacjentów i udała się do części wspólnej._

_Po opuszczeniu pokoju poczuła się lepiej. Ból i zimne dreszcze ustąpiły. Znowu mogła oddychać._

_Nagle usłyszała przed sobą jakiś dźwięk i zawahała się, z ręką przyciśniętą do ściany. Pomyślała, że być może to po prostu brzęczenie telewizora w świetlicy. Brzmiało tak, jakby ktoś przerzucał kanały słuchając wiadomości ze świata, a Alex uznała, że to ktoś z nocnego personelu zrobił sobie przerwę. Cofnęła się cicho i skręciła w najbliższy korytarz. Gdy była już pewna, że nikt jej nie usłyszał, odwróciła się, by ruszyć dalej, i zastygła ze zdumienia._

_Kilka metrów przed sobą ujrzała młodego chłopaka, który przez ostatni tydzień był jej partnerem na terapii grupowej. Tego o dziwnym imieniu, Sherlocka._

_Teraz było im łatwiej niż pierwszego dnia, zwłaszcza że zaczął się odzywać, nawet jeśli rozmowy ograniczały się do cynicznych komentarzy na temat ich obecnej sytuacji oraz wymianie pogardliwych uwag o Madisonie i kolegach z ośrodka. Wprawdzie ona mówiła więcej – oraz zawsze zaczynała rozmowy – jednak Sherlock też dorzucał parę zdań i spostrzeżeń._

_Teraz klęczał przed wysokimi, mahoniowymi drzwiami, które prowadziły do biura Madisona. W rękach trzymał dwa kawałki metalu, którymi manipulował w zamku._

_Alex mimowolnie cofnęła się o krok, wpatrując w niego w zdumieniu_

_Sherlock znieruchomiał, zdekoncentrowany, zostawiając wytrychy tkwiące w zamku._

_Ich oczy spotkały się. Przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu, każde zastanawiając się, jak zachowa się to drugie. Alex widziała po jego minie, że Sherlock zastanawia się, czy ma zamiar go wydać._

_To co w końcu zrobiła, zaskoczyło ich oboje._

_Rozpromieniła się w szerokim uśmiechu i podeszła bliżej._

– _Uda ci się otworzyć? – szepnęła._

_Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko na jej psotny błysk w oczach i skinął głową._

_Alex z trudem powstrzymała chęć klaśnięcia w ręce z ekscytacji. _

– _Stanę na straży – oświadczyła._

_Sherlock wrócił do pracy przy zamku, a Alex odwróciła się i teatralnie spojrzała wzdłuż korytarza, chwilowo zapominając o nudzie. Rozpłaszczyła się na ścianie i przykucnęła, wyglądając za róg._

_Po chwili zabawę przerwało __jej __ głośne szczęknięcie i odwróciła się, widząc jak Sherlock wstaje i naciska klamkę._

_Drzwi otworzyły się bez oporu i Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym wskazał jej ruchem głowy, by weszła pierwsza._

_Praktycznie tańczyła obok niego z ekscytacji gdy wchodzili do środka. Sherlock cicho zamknął za nimi drzwi. Słabe światło księżyca wpadające przez okna jedynie odrobinę rozjaśniało ciemność, jednak żadne z nich nie miało ochoty włączać jarzeniówek. Alex podeszła do biurka i zapaliła małą lampkę, która zalała pokój słabym pomarańczowym blaskiem. Łobuzersko uśmiechnęła się przez ramię do Sherlocka, usiadła na obrotowym krześle i zaczęła kręcić wkoło, jakby miała dziesięć lat._

_Kiedy się zatrzymała, miała zawroty głowy i czuła się, jakby była naćpana._

_Ta myśl zastopowała ją na chwilę. Spuściła wzrok na swoje ręce, czekając aż pokój przestanie wirować. Po dłuższej chwili spojrzała na Sherlocka, który stał po drugiej stronie pokoju, odwrócony do niej plecami._

_Czując palącą potrzebę zemsty na doktorze Madisonie, jakby wszystkie jej problemy były jego winą, Alex zaczęła otwierać kolejne szuflady biurka i wybebeszać ich zawartość._

– _Jak myślisz, co go może naprawdę wkurzyć, Sherlock? – spytała, wyciągając zszywacz i rozsypując zszywki na biurku. – To musi być coś nieszkodliwego. Wyrzucimy mu wszystkie zszywki albo schowamy długopisy. _

_Podniosła jedyne stojące na biurku zdjęcie. Przedstawiało atrakcyjną kobietę w średnim wieku, zapewne żonę Madisona. _

– _Myślisz, że __się __przestraszy, jak przyjdzie jutro rano i zobaczy, że zdjęcie żony się odwróciło w ramce?_

_Znów podniosła wzrok i uświadomiła sobie, że Sherlock w ogóle jej nie słuchał. Wstała i podeszła bliżej._

_Pochylał się lekko i próbował otworzyć zamek w szafce Madisona. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, skąd właściwie wziął wytrychy, po czym spytała:_

– _Czego tam szukasz?_

– _Informacji._

– _O czym?_

– _O wszystkim._

_Alex czekała jeszcze przez kilka sekund, zanim zorientowała się, że było to wszystko, co zamierzał jej powiedzieć. Wróciła do biurka i zajęła się monotonnym, ale dziwnie satysfakcjonującym odkręcaniem skuwek z każdego pióra i chowaniem ich w kieszeni. Po chwili usłyszała szczęk zamka i podniosła wzrok, widząc jak Sherlock wyciąga z szafki plik dokumentów._

– _Co to jest?_

– _Akta pacjentów._

_Przez chwilę chciała spytać, co ma zamiar z nimi zrobić, ale uświadomiła sobie, że nic jej to nie obchodzi. Zajęła się wymyślaniem, co jeszcze mogłoby dokuczyć Madisonowi i chwyciła ramkę ze zdjęciem, próbując ją otworzyć, by odwrócić obrazek_

_Te małe złośliwości w jakiś sposób pomogły jej uporać się z wcześniejszym rozdrażnieniem. Kiedy skończyła z przestawianiem rzeczy na biurku i upewniła się, że lekarz będzie miał wściekłe kłopoty aby cokolwiek na nim rano znaleźć, spojrzała na Sherlocka._

_Siedział na podłodze oparty plecami o ścianę, z długimi nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Obok niego leżał cały stos tekturowych teczek, jednak Sherlock wydawał się całkowicie pochłonięty zawartością jednej z nich._

_Ciekawa, co go tak zainteresowało, wstała zza biurka i ruszyła w jego stronę._

_Spodziewała się jakiegoś komentarza, lecz chłopak był tak pochłonięty lekturą, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Alex podeszła i usiadła obok. Zareagował dopiero, kiedy pochyliła się, żeby zajrzeć mu przez ramię._

_Natychmiast zatrzasnął teczkę i zerwał się na nogi. Jedyne co Alex zdążyła zauważyć, to duże, drukowane „B" na okładce._

– _Eej, spokojnie – szepnęła, gdy Sherlock zebrał wszystkie teczki i zaczął odkładać je prędko do szafki._

– _Za długo tu jesteśmy. Powinniśmy iść._

– _Dobrze – odpowiedziała Alex, wciąż nieco oszołomiona jego gwałtowną reakcją. Wyłączyła lampkę na biurku sprawiając że pomieszczenie ponownie pogrążyło się w ciemności, po czym położyła rękę na klamce._

_Bez ostrzeżenia Sherlock podszedł do niej i jedną ręką nakrył jej dłoń. Odsunął jej rękę i odwrócił Alex w swoją stronę._

– _Co...? – pytanie zostało stłumione przez dłoń, którą Sherlock zasłonił jej usta. Cofnęła się odruchowo i potknęła opierając o drzwi. Sherlock zbliżył się, nadal uciszając ją dłonią. Wolną ręką objął ją w talii by pomóc jej utrzymać równowagę. Spojrzał jej w oczy z naciskiem, odsunął rękę od jej ust i przyłożył palec do swoich, nakazując by była cicho._

_Po chwili usłyszała za drzwiami powolne skrzypienie wózka i zrozumiała w końcu, co się dzieje._

_Wstrzymała oddech i zamarła bez ruchu, słysząc jak wózek zwalnia i zatrzymuje się. Modliła się, by przechodząca osoba nie słyszała odgłosu uderzenia, kiedy Alex wpadła na drzwi._

_Czuła na twarzy płytki oddech Sherlocka. Drugą dłoń opierał na jej talii i czuła jej ciepło przez cienki materiał bluzki._

_Czekali przez czas, który wydawał im się wiecznością, aż wreszcie ponownie usłyszeli ciche poskrzypywanie oddalającego się korytarzem wózka. Nawet wtedy jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stali nieruchomo w obawie przed nakryciem._

_Alex zamknęła oczy i nasłuchiwała, jak skrzypienie cichnie, aż w końcu całkowicie znika w oddali. Kiedy ponownie je otworzyła zauważyła, że Sherlock dziwnie jej się przygląda._

– _Poszedł – powiedział cicho i cofnął się, akurat kiedy Alex zaczęła myśleć o tym, jak niezwykłe są jego oczy ._

_Wyprostowała się i odsunęła od drzwi. Sherlock uchylił je, wystawił głowę na korytarz i rozejrzał szybko w obie strony, upewniając się, że droga wolna. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi i ruszyli w kierunku pokoi pacjentów. Alex szła powoli, dużo spokojniej, jej wcześniejsze podniecenie wywołane spontanicznym włamaniem opadło, zastąpione lekkim oszołomieniem._

_Sherlock robił tak długie kroki, że miała problem z dotrzymaniem mu tempa, przez co zniknął za rogiem kilka chwil przed nią._

– _Hej!_

_Alexandra drgnęła i odwróciła się, widząc idącego w jej stronę Briana. Wiedziała, że ją przyłapał i nie ma po co próbować ucieczki._

– _Co ty tutaj robisz? Wiesz, że nie powinnaś wychodzić w nocy z pokoju – mówił podchodząc do niej pospiesznie._

_Uspokoiła się trochę widząc, że nie jest zły, najwyżej nieco zirytowany._

– _Wiem. Ale nie mogłam zasnąć... Nudziłam się._

_Brian westchnął. _

– _Jeśli dowiedzą się, że opuszczasz pokój, znowu zaczną zamykać ci drzwi. A dopiero co zgodzili się zostawiać je otwarte._

– _Mam pomysł – __zaproponowała z ironią _Alex. – Nie mów n_ikomu__._

_Brian uśmiechnął się lekko i rozejrzał wokół. _

– _Kto tu z tobą był?_

– _Co? Nikt._

– _No jasne. Przecież widziałem, że ktoś przed tobą szedł. – Ominął ją by wyjrzeć za róg. Alex miała nadzieję, że Sherlock był wystarczająco rozsądny, aby schować się z powrotem w swoim pokoju. Miała jednak niejasne przeczucie, że mimo oczywistej inteligencji, w pozostałych kwestiach Sherlock ma pewne braki. Dlatego na wszelki wypadek chwyciła Briana za ramię i przyciągnęła do siebie._

– _Naprawdę byłam sama._

– _Oczywiście – rzucił sarkastycznie, znowu się odwracając._

_Gdyby ktoś zapytał ją później, dlaczego zrobiła to, co zrobiła, nie byłaby w stanie odpowiedzieć. Jedyne co wiedziała, to że musi jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę i w tamtym momencie wydawało jej się dobrym pomysłem._

_Stanęła przed Brianem tak, by zasłonić mu korytarz i zanim zdążył ją wyminąć, złapała go za fartuch i przyciągnęła bliżej, muskając wargami jego usta. Brian znieruchomiał ze zdumienia i, prawdę mówiąc, ona również. Nie wiedziała za bardzo, co dalej zrobić. Kiedy zaczęła się odsuwać, Brian nagle się ocknął, objął ją w talii i przechylił głowę, oddając pocałunek._

_Dotyk jego ust zarówno ukoił ją jak i podekscytował, i wkrótce przysunęła się bliżej, chętnie odwzajemniając pieszczoty. Wypuściła jego koszulę z rąk i przeniosła je na króciutkie włosy z tyłu głowy. Wygięła plecy, przyciągając go bliżej._

_Brian jęknął i popchnął Alexandrę do tyłu, aż uderzyła plecami o ścianę. Nie przerywając kontaktu wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze. Sięgnął na oślep za Alex, otworzył jakieś drzwi i wciągnął ją do środka._

_Przytłoczyła ją niespodziewana ciemność, jednak oczy szybko się do niej przyzwyczaiły. Odsunęła głowę, zdumiona, a Brian popchnął ją gwałtownie na regał, którego zawartość posypała się jej na ramiona. Usta Briana przesuwały się po jej szyi, składając wilgotne, gorące pocałunki wzdłuż obojczyka._

_Poczuła palce wbijające się w skórę na jej talii i nagłe uczucie déjà vu przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała w dół. Brian dotykał ją dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowały się palce Sherlocka._

_Cały ten obszar był czerwony i rozgorączkowany, a w miarę, jak na niego patrzyła, skóra zaczynała pokrywać się bąblami i łuszczyć, odsłaniając zwęglony mięsień. Poczuła zapach palonego ciała i krzyknęła z bólu. Zaczęła okładać pięściami pierś Briana, próbując go odepchnąć, ale mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął. Nadal rysował na jej skórze ślad mokrych pocałunków, nieświadomy tego, że jego dotyk pali ją żywym ogniem._

_Błagała, aby się odsunął, lecz mężczyzna zdawał się w ogóle jej nie słyszeć. Resztką energii chwyciła go za włosy i pociągnęła, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu._

_Chciała krzyknąć, żeby przestał, jednak dźwięk zamarł jej w gardle; to nie był Brian, ale Sherlock, który patrzył na nią tymi niezwykłymi oczami._

Alex obudziła się i usiadła na wąskim, obcym łóżku. Natychmiast uniosła koszulkę oglądając swój bok.

Nic... żadnych świeżych oparzeń, żadnej zwęglonej skóry.

To był tylko sen.

Odetchnęła głęboko i otarła pot z czoła, rozglądając się po pokoju. Chwilę zabrało jej przypomnienie sobie, że jest na Baker Street, a nie w szpitalu.

Mieszkanie Johna i Sherlocka.

Sherlocka...

Z westchnieniem opadła na łóżko i wtuliła mokrą od potu twarz w poduszkę.

Nie pierwszy raz wracała we śnie do przeszłości, a ten okres zdawał się być faworytem jej podświadomości.

Ale teraz jej umysł przekształcał go i zamieniał w coś przerażającego, czego nie mogła zrozumieć.

W rzeczywistości, kiedy już dotarli do schowka, nic im nie przeszkodziło. I to był początek tego całego cholernego zamieszania...

Alex jęknęła i z frustracją rzuciła poduszkę na podłogę małego pokoju Johna. Kiedy pięć dni temu zjawił się, by odebrać ją ze szpitala długo przekonywała go, że może spać na kanapie, ale Watson nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Stwierdził, że i tak mało korzysta ze swojej sypialni i że woli spędzać noce u przyjaciółek, o których Alex nigdy dotąd nie słyszała.

Mówił prawdę. Odkąd wybrała się w asyście policji do swojego mieszkania (i była szczęśliwa widząc, że nie padło ofiarą tajemniczych pożarów), by zabrać trochę ubrań i podstawowych rzeczy, widziała Johna tylko raz.

Spuściła nogi z łóżka i wstała, wciąż trochę roztrzęsiona przez koszmar. Podeszła do okna i uniosła roletę.

Kilka bladych promieni słońca zdołało przebić się przez ciemne chmury. Alex uznała, że musi już być po dwunastej.

Przespała prawie pół dnia... znowu.

Nie, żeby musiała się tym martwić, pomyślała gorzko. I tak nie miała co ze sobą robić, a nie wolno jej było opuszczać mieszkania.

Spojrzała w dół, na ruchliwą ulicę poniżej, bez trudu zauważając nieoznakowany samochód. Nie miała wątpliwości, że siedzący w nim gliniarz musi być tak samo znudzony, jak ona.

Nie miała zupełnie nic do roboty. John prawie nie bywał w mieszkaniu, Sherlocka też widywała rzadko, i tak pewnie było najlepiej.

Zaburczało jej w brzuchu i odwróciła się od okna. Od ostatniego posiłku mijały już dwadzieścia cztery godziny, ale nie bez przyczyny. Unikała myszkowania po kuchni, odkąd znalazła w lodówce pudełko zawierające parę uciętych ludzkich uszu.

Najwyraźniej, skoro nic nowego nie pojawiało się w sprawie podpaleń, Sherlock zajął się czymś innym. Z podsłuchanej rozmowy telefonicznej dowiedziała się, że miały w niej udział te cholerne szczątki z lodówki...

– To nie jest żart, Lestrade!

Alex usłyszała pełen irytacji okrzyk Sherlocka i zatrzymała się na schodach. Wiedziała, że nie wypada podsłuchiwać, jednak zapowiedź czegoś ciekawego wzbudziła jej zainteresowanie, więc pozostała w miejscu.

– Naprawdę? – ciągnął Sherlock. – Powiedz mi, gdyby to ci studenci medycyny dla żartu pokroili staruszkę, nie sądzisz, że nacięcia byłyby bardziej precyzyjne? I chyba użyliby jakiegoś innego konserwantu niż sól kuchenna? – Sherlock przerwał, słuchając co Lestrade mówi po drugiej stronie telefonu.

– Dostaniesz uszy, kiedy z nimi skończę! – krzyknął wreszcie, włożył płaszcz i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Od tamtej pory nie widziała go ani nie słyszała.

W brzuchu znowu jej wściekle zaburczało, więc zmusiła się, by zejść na dół i zmierzyć ze straszliwą zawartością lodówki. Zawahała się chwilę, nasłuchując oznak życia. Panowała kompletna cisza i Alex była pewna, że Sherlock jeszcze nie wrócił.

Kiedy na dole rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, siedziała akurat na kanapie z jakąś przekąską. Zerwała się z zamiarem otwarcia i zamarła w korytarzu, przypominając sobie, że tego też jej nie wolno – polecenie Lestrade'a

Zatrzymała się, nasłuchując jak pani Hudson otwiera frontowe drzwi. Rozległa się przytłumiona wymiana zdań i, zaraz po tym, szybkie kroki na schodach. Zanim się zorientowała, drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się i stanęła twarzą w twarz ze starszym z braci Holmesów.

– Pani Claymore – powiedział Mycroft schylając głowę.

– Mycroft – odpowiedziała cicho i gestem zaprosiła, by usiadł.

– Nie wydaje się pani zbyt zaskoczona moim widokiem – stwierdził lokując się na kanapie. Alex usiadła w fotelu.

– Ani ty moim. Widzę, że nadal masz braciszka na oku.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Sherlocka trzeba mieć go na oku. – Przerwał i odchrząknął, a uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. – Myślę, że domyśla się pani, dlaczego tu jestem.

Alex zawahała się.

– Jestem pewna, że chcesz mi przypomnieć o naszej umowie – zaczęła, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – choć dziwię się, że tak długo to trwało.

– Byłem zajęty. Powinienem przyjść zobaczyć się z panią od razu, gdy tylko naruszyła pani naszą umowę.

– A czym dokładnie ją naruszyłam? – zapytała, podnosząc głos ze złością. – Tym, że ktoś mnie atakuje? Że próbuje mnie zabić?

– Okoliczności nie stanowią dla mnie różnicy. Faktem jest, że po opuszczeniu zakładu odwykowego przyjęła pani znaczną kwotę, zobowiązując się w zamian do jednej tylko rzeczy... Że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy się pani z moim bratem.


	10. Chapter 10

Słowa Mycrofta zawisły ciężko w powietrzu. Alexandra przez chwilę mierzyła się z nim spojrzeniem. Poruszyła się niespokojnie, ale nie odezwała, nie chcąc pierwsza przerywać milczenia. Niestety w tej grze nie miała szans na wygraną, obaj bracia Holmes byli w niej mistrzami. Wiedziała, że siedzący naprzeciwko mężczyzna jest w stanie całymi godzinami milczeć z cierpliwym uśmiechem na ustach, podczas gdy ją stopniowo będzie trafiać szlag.

Odchrząknęła, nie mogąc dłużej znieść napięcia.

– Jeśli oczekujesz przeprosin, to obawiam się, że będziesz tutaj siedział bardzo długo. – Przerwała, jednak Mycroft nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi. – A jeśli masz nadzieję na zwrot pieniędzy, przyszedłeś za późno. Już ich nie mam.

Mycroft zmrużył oczy.

– Tak, wiem że nie – odezwał się w końcu. Lewą ręką zaczął z roztargnieniem wystukiwać jakiś rytm na poręczy kanapy, jednocześnie obserwując Alex z namysłem.

– Przez długie lata cała ta kwota znajdowała się nietknięta na pani koncie, podczas gdy pani spała na ulicy, starając się przeżyć swoimi sposobami. Ledwie ją pani naruszyła... Dlaczego?

Alex westchnęła ciężko, zahipnotyzowana ruchem jego dłoni.

– Nigdy nie chciałam tych pieniędzy – wyjaśniła. – I tak bym odeszła.

– Tak, poczucie winy może być motywujące... Ale jednak przyjęła je pani. I kilka lat później zainwestowała w działalność przyszłego męża.

Alex skrzywiła się na wspomnienie Charlesa i oderwała wzrok od dłoni Mycrofta.

– Ktoś to sprawdzał? – spytała uświadamiając sobie, że nie jest nawet bardzo zaskoczona. W duchu zganiła się za naiwność. – To nie była firma Charliego.

– Nie, oczywiście że nie. Należała do jego kolegi, Johna Smythe'a. Choć w gruncie rzeczy powinna należeć do pani, zainwestowana przez panią kwota... sprawia, że nadal jest pani głównym udziałowcem.

Alex westchnęła i opadła na fotel. Naprawdę powinna się była tego spodziewać.

– Przypuszczam, że tak – przyznała.

– Więc co pani tutaj robi?

– Sama nie wiem. Po śmierci Charlesa chciałam po prostu się stamtąd wyrwać, więc wszystko zostawiłam. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, firma należy do Johna i nic mi do niej.

– Hmmm... chce pani wiedzieć, co o tym sądzę?

– Nie bardzo, ale zapewne i tak się dowiem.

Mycroft wykrzywił wargi w przelotnym uśmiechu, który nie sięgnął oczu.

– Myślę, że nie jest pani ze mną całkowicie szczera. W tej sprawie chodzi o coś więcej, niż tylko o śmierć męża. Myślę, że nie chce pani mieć nic wspólnego ze Smythe Shipping ani z Johnem Smythem.

– Interesująca teoria.

Mycroft przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie, a następnie, całkiem jakby przełączył się na inny tryb, rozpromienił się w przyjemnym uśmiechu. Alex uniosła pytająco brwi.

– Ależ nie zależy mi na tych pieniądzach – oświadczył uprzejmie Mycroft. – Moje dalsze zaangażowanie w tę sprawę wynika jedynie ze szczerej troski o dobro mojego brata.

Alex nawet nie próbowała stłumić niedowierzającego parsknięcia i Mycroft zamilkł, a jego skądinąd sympatyczną twarz wykrzywił lekki grymas.

– Jego umysł jest zbyt błyskotliwy, by zaprzątać go drobiazgami – tłumaczył – a pani zdążyła już udowodnić, że jest w stanie go znacząco rozpraszać.

Alex zdecydowała się zignorować ostatnie stwierdzenie, niepewna czy rozumieć je jako obelgę, czy komplement.

– Nadal chcecie go zwerbować tam do siebie? - spytała. – Sądziłam, że już zrezygnowaliście. No przecież to żadna wiedza tajemna, że im mocniej naciska się Sherlocka, tym bardziej on się buntuje, choćby tylko po to, żeby zrobić na złość.

Mycroft skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

– Przecież go pani pamięta. Czy naprawdę tak trudno zrozumieć, że próbuję?

– Nigdy nawet nie zrozumiałam, po co właściwie.

Mycroft prychnął lekko, po czym podniósł się z krzesła i z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyjął dużą, brązową kopertę.

– Cóż. Na mnie już pora. Czy zechce pani przekazać to Sherlockowi?

– Co to jest? – zapytała, odruchowo wyciągając rękę.

– To, o co mnie poprosił – odparł niejasno Mycroft i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

Alex wpatrywała się w kopertę, zastanawiając ze zdumieniem, o co Sherlock mógłby poprosić Mycrofta. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Wstała pospiesznie.

– Więc? Nikt nie będzie nakłaniał mnie do odejścia?

– Nie sądzę, żeby było to teraz możliwe. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale proszę mieć na uwadze, że będziemy panią uważnie obserwować.

Z tymi słowy wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Alex jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w kopertę, próbując zgadnąć, co miał na myśli mówiąc, że będą ją obserwować.

Odłożyła kopertę na zawalony papierem stolik, walcząc z pokusą rozerwania jej i sprawdzenia, jakiego rodzaju informacji potrzebował Sherlock. Zamiast tego zasiadła do przygotowanego wcześniej posiłku, ale szybko stwierdziła, że minął jej apetyt. Skubała niemrawo jedzenie, cały czas zerkając w stronę koperty.

Po kilku krótkich minutach całkowicie zrezygnowała z lunchu i odstawiła talerz do zlewu. Przeszła się po mieszkaniu, upychając bałagan po kątach aby stworzyć jakąś iluzję porządku, ale nie chciało jej się naprawdę sprzątnąć. Cały czas krążyła wokół koperty, bezskutecznie próbując o niej nie myśleć.

Co to może być? Coś o niej? O dochodzeniu? Jęknęła sfrustrowana i odwróciła się, przeklinając w duchu Mycrofta. Była prawie pewna, że zrobił to specjalnie by doprowadzić ją do szału.

Wbiegła szybko po schodach prowadzących do pokoju Johna próbując oddalić się od pokusy. Po drodze złapała w lustrze swoje odbicie i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Nadal miała na sobie to, w czym spała ostatniej nocy: podkoszulkę i spodnie od piżamy, nie kłopotała się nawet narzuceniem szlafroka. Mycroft, to uosobienie poprawności, musiał być absolutnie zgorszony. Ta myśl natychmiast poprawiła jej nastrój.

Ubrała się powoli, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż czegokolwiek innego. Włożyła dżinsy i zwykłą, bawełnianą koszulkę, po czym znów zeszła na dół. Usiadła na kanapie i podciągnęła kolana do piersi, po raz kolejny wbijając wzrok w leżącą na stole kopertę.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna jej otwierać, zwłaszcza że Sherlock nawet nie próbował udawać, że ma do niej chociaż trochę zaufania.

Ale komu by to zaszkodziło? Zwłaszcza, jeśli zawierała jakieś informacje na jej temat. Miała prawo wiedzieć... prawda?

Zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać, ponownie miała kopertę w ręku. Zdecydowała już, że jej nie otworzy... ale spróbuje dowiedzieć się, co jest w środku.

Zerwała się i podeszła do najbliższej lampy, podnosząc kopertę pod światło. Przysunęła ją jak najbliżej, czując na skórze nieprzyjemne ciepło rozgrzanej żarówki i spróbowała podejrzeć zawartość. Przez chwilę obracała kopertę pod różnymi kątami, tylko po to, żeby przekonać się, że w ten sposób się nie uda. Cofnęła się.

– Cholera – szepnęła.

– Gramatura papieru jest zbyt duża, aby zobaczyć cokolwiek pod światło zwykłej żarówki.

Alex podskoczyła i odwróciła się, by ujrzeć Sherlocka stojącego przy wejściu. Była tak zaabsorbowana, że nie usłyszała nawet otwierania drzwi.

– Jak długo tu jesteś?

Sherlock zignorował ją, zdjął płaszcz i rzucił go na oparcie kanapy.

– Mogłaś spróbować włączyć czajnik i potrzymać kopertę nad parą, ale to wymaga czegoś, czego najwyraźniej ci brakuje... cierpliwości.

Alex nie mogła powstrzymać zdradzieckiego rumieńca, który oblał jej policzki. Sherlock podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął znacząco rękę. Oddała mu kopertę.

– Minąłeś się właśnie z bratem.

– Wiem. Czekałem aż wyjdzie. Siedział w samochodzie dwadzieścia minut – dodał z irytacją.

Alex zaśmiała się lekko.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają – uznała.

Sherlock zerknął na jej uśmiechniętą twarz, po czym opadł na fotel i zajął się kopertą.

Aleks patrzyła, jak pospiesznie przegląda znajdujące się w środku dokumenty. Czekała tak długo, na ile wystarczyło jej cierpliwości.

– No i co to jest? – rzuciła w końcu.

– Twoje finanse. A konkretnie interesy w Smythe Shipping – odpowiedział otwarcie, nie odrywając oczu od dokumentów.

Alex przysiadła na brzegu kanapy, marszcząc brwi.

– Zaraz, potrzebowałeś do tego brata? – nie kłopotała się dociekaniem, czemu po prostu nie spytał jej.

– Mogłem zdobyć informacje sam, jednak nie tak szybko, jak Mycroft. On wszędzie ma kontakty.

Jeszcze chwilę uważnie przeglądał dokumenty, po czym umieścił je z powrotem w kopercie i spojrzał na nią z powagą.

– Okłamałaś Johna. Powiedziałaś, że nie miałaś nic wspólnego z firmą męża...

– I nie miałam – przerwała mu.

– A jednak z tych papierów wynika, że praktycznie jest twoją własnością.

Alex jęknęła z irytacją, zmęczona tłumaczeniem się.

– Nie chcę mieć z tą firmą nic wspólnego! Tylko mi o nim przypomina!

Sherlock zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na nią z namysłem.

– Niektórym takie wyjaśnienie pewnie wystarczy, ale nie wszystkim. Jesteś zbyt dużą oportunistką, by łatwo rezygnować z comiesięcznych wypłat. – Sherlock pochylił się bliżej, opierając łokcie na kolanach. – Co tam się dzieje, że nie chcesz brać w tym udziału? Musi być naprawdę parszywe, skoro gotowa jesteś odpuścić takie pieniądze.

Zignorowała zaczepkę i westchnęła ciężko.

– Nie mam żadnego dowodu... – zawahała się. Sherlock zachęcił ją gestem, aby kontynuowała.

– Po pogrzebie przez chwilę się w tym rozglądałam... starałam się brać udział w biznesie. I cały czas było więcej gotówki niż wynikało z faktur. Wiesz... – Starała się wyjaśnić, o co jej chodzi. – Ładunki były wysyłane, ale płacono za nie więcej, dużo więcej niż były warte.

Sherlock skinął głową.

– Myślałaś, że dlaczego tak jest?

– Na początku nie miałam pojęcia... Ale jakoś tydzień później wracałam do domu po drinku i podszedł do mnie jakiś człowiek. Na oko kilka lat młodszy ode mnie, wyglądał... marnie... W każdym razie próbował kupić ode mnie koks. – Sherlock otworzył szeroko oczy.

– Byłam całkowicie zaskoczona – ciągnęła. – Myślałam, że to jakiś żart, ale on się upierał. Powtarzał, że przecież pracuję dla Smythe...

– Co zrobiłaś?

– Zwiałam tak szybko, jak tylko mogłam i poszłam do domu. Następnego dnia zapytałam o to Johna, który powiedział, że to nic i żebym się nie martwiła. Ale wiedziałem, że kłamie. Tydzień później wsiadłam do autobusu i wyjechałam. Z nikim więcej o tym nie rozmawiałam.

– Nie poszłaś na policję?

Alex uśmiechnęła się ponuro i pokręciła głową.

– Tak jak powiedziałeś... Ta firma właściwie należy do mnie. Bałam się, że jeśli to się okaże prawdą, będę miała kłopoty.

Sherlock przyglądał jej się uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim znów się odezwał.

– Myślisz, że o tym wiedział? Twój mąż?

Alexandra westchnęła i ukryła głowę w dłoniach.

– Nie wiem – powiedziała cicho, zgaszonym głosem. – To chyba niemożliwe, żeby nie wiedział.

Kiedy opuściła ręce, wyglądała na zmęczoną i miała lekko wilgotne oczy.

– Ale już nigdy się nie dowiem, prawda?

Sherlock wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze przez moment, sprawdzając czy ma coś więcej do powiedzenia, po czym wstał, chowając kopertę do kieszeni marynarki.

– Musisz powiedzieć o tym Lestrade'owi. – Uniósł głowę i Alexandra po raz pierwszy zauważyła, że jest naprawdę wyczerpany. Był jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj, a to już o czymś świadczyło przy opisie osoby na co dzień bladej jak prześcieradło. Miał ciemne cienie pod oczami i poruszał się z wysiłkiem, jakby był mocno osłabiony. Nie przypominał w niczym tego wibrującego od tłumionej energii mężczyzny, do którego Alex przywykła przez kilka ostatnich tygodni.

– Słuchasz mnie?

Alex zamrugała i ponownie skupiła uwagę. Sherlock przyglądał się jej marszcząc brwi z irytacją.

– Kiedy ty ostatnio spałeś? – zapytała, ignorując jego pytanie.

– Co?

– Wyglądasz na wykończonego.

Sherlock pokręcił głową krzywiąc się jeszcze mocniej.

– Jak to ma znaczenie?

– Po prostu pytam. Co się dzieje? Chodzi o tę nową sprawę?

Sherlock machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– Nie, to już rozwiązane. Szwagier.

– O, Boże... – Alex przerwała, kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko. – Tak więc, hmm, uszy w lodówce...

Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

– Spełniły swoje zadanie i mogą zniknąć.

– Dzięki Bogu. – Alex zaśmiała się z ulgą, opuszczając wzrok.

Kiedy znowu na niego spojrzała, Sherlock obserwował ją z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby gorączkowo próbował coś zrozumieć. Wydawał się przez to jeszcze bardziej wykończony.

– Wiesz – zaczęła powoli Alex ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Mogłabym z tobą zostać... w nocy...

Sherlock raptem powrócił do życia. Energicznie potrząsnął głową i cofnął się o kilka kroków.

– Absolutnie nie!

– Nie miałam na myśli... Chodziło mi tylko o spanie! – zaprotestowała głośno, lekko urażona natychmiastowym protestem. – Po prostu kiedyś mi powiedziałeś, że pomagam ci zasnąć.

W jej głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie ich dwojga leżących w ubraniach na wąskim łóżku w _Trzech Wiązach_. Było ciasno, Sherlock zajmował większą część materaca, a Alex leżała na boku, przytulając się do niego.

Zadrżała na to wspomnienie i zamknęła oczy. Kiedy je otworzyła, Sherlock wciąż jej się przyglądał. Zastanowiła się, czy właśnie pomyśleli o tym samym.

– To było co innego – powiedział w końcu.

– Bo?

– Byłem na odwyku... oboje byliśmy. Rozpraszałaś mnie i uspokajałaś jednocześnie.

Alex splotła nerwowo dłonie, zaskoczona że mówi o niej w ten sposób.

– Robiłeś dla mnie to samo... nadal możemy...

– To nie wchodzi w grę! – warknął. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył pospiesznie do swojej sypialni, znikając Alex z oczu.

– Więc co mogę zrobić, Sherlock? – zawołała za nim. – Chcę tylko pomóc. Czuję się kompletnie bezużyteczna.

– Możesz powiedzieć Lestrade'owi to, co powiedziałaś mi – odkrzyknął.

Alex wstała i ruszyła za jego głosem. Zatrzymała się tuż pod drzwiami sypialni i splotła ręce na piersi.

– Tak naprawdę nie uważasz, że chodzi o pieniądze, prawda? – spytała zaglądając do środka. Pokój nie był właściwie brudny, jednak zarzucony rzeczami jak cała reszta mieszkania. Słyszała jak Sherlock szeleści czymś poza zasięgiem jej wzroku, ale nie mogła go dojrzeć.

Stała bez ruchu, czekając na odpowiedź. Nie odważyła się wejść do pokoju bez jego zgody... już nie. Już wtedy, w _Trzech Wiązach_, zawsze jasno określał granice. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, że z czasem stały się jeszcze wyraźniejsze.

Szelesty ucichły i Sherlock pojawił się tuż przed nią, tak nagle, że drgnęła lekko z zaskoczenia. Zdążył już zdjąć marynarkę i Alex przeniosła wzrok z zapiętej białej koszuli na długą szyję i jabłko Adama, i wreszcie na jego twarz. Musiała mocno zadrzeć głowę, co przypomniało jej o różnicy wzrostu między nimi.

Stał sztywno i patrzył na nią, jedną ręką przytrzymując drzwi.

– Nie – odpowiedział po prostu.

– Więc po co mam o tym mówić Lestrade'owi?

Sherlock westchnął ze zmęczeniem. W jego oczach malowała się chłodna determinacja, jakiej nie było w nich wcześniej.

– Ponieważ nie jest wykluczone, że się mylę i i przyjąłem błędne założenia... Zwłaszcza, jeśli w sprawę jesteś zamieszana ty.

Cofnął się i cicho zamknął drzwi, pozostawiając Alex z drugiej strony. Jego słowa tłukły się jej w głowie. Nie były powiedziane w złości ani z okrucieństwem, raczej ponuro, w sposób nie pozostawiający wątpliwości. Wiedziała z całą pewnością, że wierzył w każde słowo.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex patrzyła, jak za otwartymi żaluzjami przygasa ostatni promień słońca. Bez zastanowienia wstała z łóżka Johna i podeszła do biurka. Włączyła lampkę, zalewając ciemniejący szybko pokój miękkim, sztucznym światłem.

Ponownie opadła na łóżko, wzdychając ciężko.

Nie widziała ani nie słyszała Sherlocka od czasu wymiany zdań kilka godzin wcześniej.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stała pod zamkniętymi drzwiami w oszołomionym milczeniu, zaskoczona tym, jak bardzo dotknęły ją jego słowa. Otrząsnęła się dopiero na myśl, że za moment Sherlock może otworzyć drzwi i zobaczyć ją w takim stanie. Pośpieszyła z powrotem do swojego tymczasowego pokoju, wciąż pogrążona w myślach.

Co miał na myśli mówiąc, że mógł popełnić błąd?... Zwłaszcza w jej sprawie. Czy za pomyłkę uważał to, że zostali przyjaciółmi? A może to, co stało się później?

Może w ogóle żałował, że się spotkali?

Podobne myśli dręczyły ją przez resztę popołudnia i wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzają jej szybko opuścić.

Przez cały ten czas Alex doszła do tylko jednego wniosku: bez względu na to, co myśli Sherlock, ona na pewno nie żałuje, że go poznała.

Usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku, uderzona nagłą myślą.

W końcu zrozumiała, dlaczego słowa Sherlocka tak ją zraniły.

Lubiła go. W_ Trzech Wiązach _zapewniał jej towarzystwo i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, co było miłe. Ale chodziło jeszcze o coś więcej... troszczyła się o niego, nawet jeśli on nie zawsze to dostrzegał. Wszystko co robiła, robiła z myślą o nim, mając na uwadze jego dobro. Nawet to, że postanowiła odejść.

Dokuczała jej świadomość, że Sherlock nie widział tego w ten sam sposób, że uważał znajomość z nią za pomyłkę. Już od dawna nie dbała o to, co myślą o niej ludzie. Uświadomienie sobie, jak bardzo zależy jej na opinii Sherlocka i jak się przejmuje tym, co on o niej myśli, było bardziej niż trochę niepokojące.

Jęknęła i podniosła się z łóżka. Musiała wydostać się z tego pokoju; siedzenie w nim przez cały dzień i rozmyślanie o Sherlocku nie doprowadzi do niczego dobrego.

Musiała się czymś zająć.

Nie wiedząc dokładnie, co ze sobą zrobić, Alex włożyła buty i ruszyła na dół. Drzwi do pokoju Sherlocka nadal były zamknięte. Wyszła po cichu z mieszkania, mając nadzieję, że detektyw postanowił się wreszcie porządnie wyspać.

Zatrzymała się przed głównym wyjściem i z wahaniem wyjrzała na zewnątrz, przygryzając w zamyśleniu wargę.

Wiedziała, że wyznaczony przez Lestrade'a policjant nadal czeka w samochodzie przy Baker Street i będzie próbował ją zatrzymać.

Omiotła wzrokiem korytarz, zerkając krótko na drzwi do mieszkania pani Hudson. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało niżej, zatrzymując się na parasolu i płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym.

A co, jeśli gliniarz by jej nie rozpoznał?

Plan miał marne szanse powodzenia – nawet mimo tego, że większość funkcjonariuszy Lestrade'a sprawiała wrażenie kretynów – ale warto było spróbować. Zarzuciła na ramiona wciąż śliski od deszczu płaszcz i chwyciła przesiąknięty wodą parasol.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na deszcz. Szybko wysunęła otwarty parasol przed siebie i odwróciła się, przekręcając go tak, żeby zasłaniał ją od strony ulicy.

Miała nadzieję, że wyglądało to tak, jakby próbowała osłonić się lepiej przed lekkim deszczem, ale podejrzewała, że efekt był mocno absurdalny.

Ruszyła wzdłuż ulicy szybkim krokiem, zwalniając dopiero przy najbliższej przecznicy. Z bijącym szaleńczo sercem obejrzała się za siebie, ale nie dostrzegła żadnych oznak zainteresowania ze strony radiowozu. Napięcie w jej ramionach odrobinę zelżało i Alex minęła kolejną ulicę, uśmiechając się triumfalnie do siebie.

Nie miała jeszcze pojęcia, dokąd się uda, jednak samo uczucie chwilowej wolności było wspaniałe, nawet jeśli gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziała, że głupio robi wymykając się ukradkiem. W świetle tego, co działo się wokół niej w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, było to niepotrzebne ryzyko.

Lestrade i John się wściekną.

Sherlock pewnie okaże umiarkowaną irytację.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że się zawahała. Jej podeszwy poślizgnęły się lekko na mokrym chodniku, gdy zatrzymała się jak wryta.

Zignorowała rozdrażnione spojrzenie idącego za nią mężczyzny, któremu zatarasowała drogę, i powoli podjęła spacer.

Tlił się w niej cichy niepokój, psując radość z tymczasowej wolności. Wędrowała między zajętym zakupami tłumem; deszcz rozpadał się teraz na dobre. Zadrżała lekko. Zauważyła starszą parę wchodzącą do niewielkiej kawiarenki i ruszyła ich śladem. Zerwał się wiatr i parasol przestał dawać osłonę przed zacinającym deszczem. Weszła do kawiarni i złożyła go ostrożnie, uważając by nie chlapać na ludzi. Ledwie zdążyła zająć miejsce przy stoliku, gdy znikąd pojawiła się przed nią uśmiechnięta kelnerka.

Alex odebrała zamówioną kawę i otoczyła gorący kubek dłońmi. Powoli sączyła napój, delektując się jego gorzkim smakiem oraz sposobem, w jaki ciepło wydawało się promieniować z żołądka na resztę ciała, odpędzając chłód.

Kafejka była zatłoczona, wiele osób schroniło się w niej przed nagłą ulewą i Alex przyglądała się im ciekawie.

Starsi ludzie za którymi weszła siedzieli przy stoliku przy drzwiach; tuż obok dwaj mężczyźni prowadzili – jak się zdawało – jakąś bardzo poważną rozmowę. W pobliżu siedziała z dzieckiem wyczerpana matka, bezskutecznie próbując uspokoić rozbrykanego malucha. Jednak uwagę Alex przykuła para młodych ludzi na drugim końcu kawiarni.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, tak blisko, że przy każdym ruchu stykali się kolanami. Oboje pochylali się do siebie z uśmiechem.

Nie mogli mieć więcej niż po dwadzieścia lat i wyglądało na to, że dopiero co zaczęli się spotykać i przeżywają ten pierwszy okres zadurzenia... kiedy wszystko jest jeszcze tak ekscytujące, a każdy najdrobniejszy gest sugeruje coś głębokiego i cudownego.

Alex obserwowała, jak chłopak pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, wsuwając kolano między nogi dziewczyny. Wyciągnął rękę i ujął jej twarz w dłonie, przyciągając do siebie, aż ich usta się spotkały.

Alex spuściła wzrok w zakłopotaniu, nie chcąc być przyłapana na podglądaniu tak intymnej chwili.

Westchnęła i podniosła kubek do ust. Przed oczami pojawił jej się obraz Charlesa.

Właśnie tak było między nimi: czuli nieustanną potrzebę, by się dotykać i obdarzać pieszczotami. Nie potrafili utrzymać rąk z dala od siebie. Mężczyzn, którzy tak na nią działali mogłaby policzyć na palcach jednej ręki... Właściwie wystarczyłyby dwa palce.

Inny obraz wkradł się nagle w jej wspomnienia, spychając Charlesa w niepamięć, a Alex poczuła, jak jej puls przyspiesza.

Przed oczami stanął jej Sherlock; taki, jakim zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy – przeraźliwie chudy i blady, z włosami ostrzyżonymi prawie przy samej skórze.

Z Sherlockiem nie było dokładnie tak samo. Nie mogło być, nie w ośrodku odwykowym, gdzie tego rodzaju relacje między pacjentami nie były mile widziane. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na żadne ukradkowe pieszczoty ani publiczne okazywanie uczuć.

Alex zadrżała, odstawiając kubek.

Nie. Okłamywała samą siebie twierdząc, że Charles był jedynym człowiekiem, do którego czuła coś takiego...

_W _Trzech Wiązach_ była już niemal miesiąc, przez prawie połowę tego czasu będąc kochanką Briana._

_Jakimś cudem nikt ich jeszcze nie przyłapał._

_Spotykali się w magazynach, w pomieszczeniach biurowych po godzinach, raz nawet w łazience. Brian najwyraźniej miał klucze do wszystkich pomieszczeń._

_Na mocy niepisanej umowy omijali jej pokój. To byłoby zbyt osobiste, a Alex nie żywiła złudzeń co do Briana. Wykorzystywał ją tak samo, jak ona wykorzystywała jego. Jedyną różnicę stanowił fakt, że dla niego był to seks bez żadnych obaw ani zobowiązań... był po prostu facetem._

_Alex chodziło o rozrywkę, o poczucie czegoś innego niż głód narkotyczny._

_Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale tak naprawdę po prostu zamieniła jeden nałóg na inny._

_Kiedy nie miała akurat indywidualnych sesji z doktorem Madisonem (ani nie zamykała się z Brianem w schowku na miotły), spędzała czas z Sherlockiem. Przygoda w gabinecie Madisona w jakiś sposób ich do siebie zbliżyła. Pewnie nawet mogłaby nazwać to przyjaźnią. Jedli razem posiłki, spędzali wspólnie wolny czas i na terapii grupowej zawsze byli w parze. Czasem gadali... no dobra, to głównie Alex gadała, a Sherlock z rzadka wtrącał jakieś słowo, gdy mu się nasunęło. A czasami po prostu siedzieli w milczeniu, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem._

_Nie przypuszczała, by Sherlock wiedział o jej spotkaniach z Brianem, jednak czasem spoglądał na nią tak uważnie i ze śladem dezaprobaty, że była pewna, iż wszystkiego się domyślił._

_Z doktorem Madisonem spotykała się na indywidualnych sesjach terapeutycznych w środy. Ta konkretna środa zdawała się niczym nie różnić się od pozostałych – Alex opuściła gabinet, trzaskając na pożegnanie drzwiami. Facet był irytujący ze swoimi pytaniami, a Alex wiedziała, że trzaskanie drzwiami doprowadza go do szału._

_To był ich mały rytuał... Spotykali się raz w tygodniu, ona odpowiadała na jego pytania, ignorując te, które uznawała za zbyt osobiste. Kiedy kończyli, Alex – mimo jego wielokrotnych upomnień – wychodząc zawsze trzaskała drzwiami. Malutki akt buntu, którego nie potrafiła sobie odmówić._

_Ruszyła z powrotem w stronę pokoi pacjentów. Zegar na biurku Madisona pokazywał, że zrobiło się późno; została już tylko godzina do ciszy nocnej, po której Alex będzie musiała wrócić do swojej „celi". Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach pokoju, jednak nie swojego i zapukała lekko. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, uchyliła drzwi i wsunęła się do środka._

_Sherlock leżał na wąskim łóżku, z głową opartą na poduszce, trzymając w ręku jakąś grubą książkę. Zerknął krótko na Alex, nie mówiąc ani słowa, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do lektury, przewracając stronę._

– _Przysięgam, czasami po prostu mam ochotę... – Alex urwała i wyciągnęła ręce, w niemym naśladowaniu próby uduszenia lekarza._

_Zrzuciła buty i ruszyła boso w stronę łóżka._

– _W kółko chce gadać o moich rodzicach. Upiera się, że moje problemy mają z nimi jakiś związek, chociaż to bzdura!_

_Wspięła się na łóżko i ułożyła obok Sherlocka, przyciskając się plecami do ściany. Przesunął się odruchowo, robiąc jej miejsce._

_Kiedy zrobiła to po raz pierwszy, wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na nią dziwnie; nigdy jednak otwarcie nie zaprotestował, więc Alex nie przestała tego robić._

– _Ciebie też wypytuje o rodziców?_

– _Czasami – odparł krótko Sherlock i przewrócił kolejną stronę._

– _O co dokładnie?_

_Sherlock zacisnął zęby i zesztywniał._

– _Nieważne – powiedziała szybko Alex, unosząc się na łokciu. Spędziła z Sherlockiem wystarczająco dużo czasu, by rozpoznać kiedy czuł się niezręcznie. Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, czekając aż się zrelaksuje._

_Sherlock przewrócił kolejną stronę, a spojrzenie Alex powędrowało w górę; prześlizgnęło się od jego ust, przez wydatny nos i wystające kości policzkowe aż do tych niezwykłych oczu, otoczonych zaskakująco długimi rzęsami. Przechyliła głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Nie był konwencjonalnie przystojny, ale miał coś w sobie. Coś ciekawego i niepowtarzalnego, co w jakiś sposób ją pociągało._

_Alex zamknęła oczy i potrząsnęła głową, nie wiedząc, skąd biorą się takie myśli. Kiedy otworzyła je ponownie, Sherlock zerkał na nią kątem oka. _

_Boże, te oczy naprawdę miał niesamowite._

_Przeniósł spojrzenie na książkę po zaledwie kilku sekundach. Alex musiała dwukrotnie odkaszlnąć, zanim w końcu wydobyła z siebie głos._

– _Co czytasz?_

– _Książkę – odparł nie podnosząc wzroku._

_Alex przewróciła oczami, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu._

– _Wiem, ale chodziło mi o... och, zapomnij._

_Przez chwilę czekała cierpliwie, podczas gdy Sherlock nadal czytał. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był cichy szelest przewracanych stron. Po kilku minutach Alex zniecierpliwiła się i delikatnie szturchnęła go w ramię. _

– _Eeej! Masz zamiar tak po prostu dalej sobie czytać? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem. – Pogadaj ze mną, Sherlock. Nudzi mi się._

_Zerknął na nią przelotnie, natychmiast wracając spojrzeniem do książki._

– _Być może nie nudziłoby ci się, jeśli też znalazłabyś coś do czytania. Domyślam się, że umiesz czytać? – zapytał protekcjonalnie, jednak Alex usłyszała w jego głosie ślad rozbawienia. _

_Spojrzał na nią ponownie i tym razem jego oczy błyszczały kpiąco. Alex uniosła brwi ze zdumienia, uświadamiając sobie, że Sherlock z niej _żartuje_. Figlarność nie była dotąd jego dominującą cechą, więc Alex przez chwilę leżała w zdumionym milczeniu._

_Po chwili coś wpadło jej do głowy._

– _Masz rację, przydałaby mi się książka. Może po prostu wezmę sobie tę?_

_Ręka Sherlocka zatrzymała się w połowie strony. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, również się uśmiechając, jakby prowokował ją, by spróbowała._

_Z prędkością, o jaką się nie podejrzewała, Alex poderwała się w górę i wyrwała ciężki wolumin z jego rąk. Miała jednak tylko chwilę, aby delektować się zaskoczeniem na jego twarzy, zanim zareagował._

_Pisnęła zaskoczona i próbowała się odwrócić, jednak przeszkodziła jej ściana. Nie mając dokąd uciekać, wyciągnęła ręce nad głowę, próbując utrzymać książkę poza zasięgiem Sherlocka._

_Kiedy Sherlockowi udało się chwycić jej lewe ramię, przełożyła książkę do drugiej ręki, śmiejąc się wesoło. Sherlock podciągnął się wyżej i złapał ją za prawy nadgarstek. Oboje zamarli, kiedy książka wymknęła się z jej palców i upadła na dywan._

_Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i Alex uświadomiła sobie, jak blisko siebie się znajdują. Jej puls przyspieszył. Sherlock rozluźnił uścisk na jej nadgarstku, ale nie opuścił ręki, patrząc na Alex z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy._

_Oboje ciężko oddychali, nie poruszając się._

_Ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów i Alex zadrżała nerwowo, nagle uświadamiając sobie, jak łatwo byłoby zamknąć ten dystans i..._

_Odruchowo przesunęła językiem po dolnej wardze, zwilżając ją._

_Wzrok Sherlocka powędrował w stronę jej ust , a kiedy Alex zobaczyła jego przymknięte powieki, podjęła decyzję._

_W ułamku sekundy uniosła głowę i musnęła jego usta, tak delikatnie, że nie można tego było nawet nazwać pocałunkiem._

_Na chwilę zastygła w bezruchu, czekając na jego sprzeciw. Kiedy nic nie zrobił, przycisnęła usta nieco mocniej, rozchylając je lekko, aż poczuła że Sherlock odwzajemnia pocałunek._

_Niemal tak samo niespodzianie, jak zaczął ją całować, cofnął się i odsunął, ukazując Alex szeroko rozwarte, spłoszone oczy; uwolnił jej nadgarstek i przewrócił się z powrotem na plecy. Alex odwróciła głowę, patrząc w jego stronę._

_Jego zwykle blada twarz była zarumieniona; wbijał spojrzenie w sufit, z oczami tak rozszerzonymi i nieruchomymi, że Alex przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że patrzy na sowę._

– _Przepraszam, Sherlock – zaczęła cicho, starając się mówić spokojnie, mimo że miała ochotę się rozpłakać. – Nie powinnam była tego robić. Przepraszam._

_Nie odpowiedział, nadal wpatrując się w sufit. Alex odwróciła głowę i zamknęła oczy, walcząc z napływającymi łzami._

_Znalazła w tym miejscu jednego jedynego przyjaciela, więc musiała od razu wszystko zepsuć._

_Głupia, głupia, głupia, głupia, głupia..._

– _Podobałomisię._

_Alex przerwała samobiczowanie i odwróciła się do Sherlocka._

– _Co?_

– _Podobało mi się – powtórzył wolniej, jeszcze bardziej się czerwieniąc._

_Alex poczuła przenikające ją ciepło i uniosła się nieco, aby lepiej go widzieć._

– _Mi też – powiedziała cicho, dostrzegając w jego oczach wahanie. Zazwyczaj był tak zamknięty w sobie i nieprzenikniony, że Alex nie wiedziała czy powinna cieszyć się, czy martwić, widząc na jego twarzy tak otwarte emocje._

_Wyciągnęła ostrożnie rękę i pogładziła go po policzku._

– _Mi też się to podobało – powtórzyła pewniej, próbując uspokoić nie tylko Sherlocka, ale i siebie._

_Zobaczyła, jak dłoń Sherlocka nakrywa jej rękę, zatrzymując ją w pół gestu, gdy nadal głaskała go po twarzy. Ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały. Sherlock wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą, zastanawiając się, jak postąpić._

_W jego twarzy coś zamigotało i nagle wydało się, jakby coś w nim wróciło do równowagi._

_Wiedziała, że podjął decyzję._

_Zakłopotanie i niepokój które widziała przed chwilą zostały zastąpione przez zdecydowanie i ufność. Zaskoczona intensywnością jego spojrzenia prawie cofnęła rękę, nagle niepewna w co się właściwie pakuje, jednak nie była w stanie się poruszyć._

_Zdawało się, że Sherlock wyczuł jej wahanie i wziął ja za rękę, którą wciąż dotykała jego policzka, po czym splótł jej palce ze swoimi i oparł sobie na piersi. Drugą ręką dotknął jej karku i przyciągnął ją bliżej._

_Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Nie, żeby miała ochotę na odwrót, gdy palce Sherlocka kreśliły delikatny wzór na jej skórze odsłoniętej w wycięciu bluzki. Zamknęła oczy, napawając się jego dotykiem, a Sherlock przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej._

_Tym razem to on zainicjował kontakt, unosząc głowę by dotknąć jej ust swoimi._

_Z początku było to całkiem niewinne muśnięcie. Sherlock powoli przesuwał usta wzdłuż linii jej szczęki i ust, jakby starając się je zapamiętać. Wkrótce jednak pocałunki stały się zachłanniejsze, a chłopak przesunął dłoń z jej karku i zacisnął ją we włosach._

_Alex poczuła jego język muskający jej wargi, nalegający, by rozchyliła przed nim usta._

_Zrobiła to chętnie, z jęknięciem, ich pocałunek stał się gorętszy. Dopiero konieczność zaczerpnięcia tchu sprawiła, że odsunęli się od siebie._

_Alex westchnęła i oparła czoło o jego, czekając aż jej oddech się wyrówna. Kiedy poczuła, że będzie mogła mówić normalnie, odsunęła się na taką odległość, by móc zobaczyć jego twarz._

– _Jesteś tego pewien?_

_Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, oczami ciemnymi z pożądania. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale potem zmienił zdanie. Alex poczuła jego dłoń we włosach zanim przyciągnął ją do siebie i ponownie zamknął w ramionach..._

– Może jeszcze trochę?

Alex podskoczyła i kawa chlusnęła z jej kubka, zostawiając na blacie stolika ciemne plamy.

Kelnerka przyszła jej na ratunek, szybko wyciągając z kieszeni ścierkę.

– Może nie powinnam przywoływać cię do rzeczywistości? – żartowała wycierając stół. – Gdzie właśnie byłaś? W jakimś fajnym miejscu?

Alexandra poczuła, jak na jej policzki wpełza rumieniec.

Uśmiech kelnerki zrobił się niewiarygodnie szeroki.

– No pewnie, że tak. – Schowała zabrudzoną ścierkę z powrotem do kieszeni. – Jeśli ci jeszcze trochę doleję, obiecasz mi, że nie porozlewasz? – spytała żartobliwie.

– Nie... To znaczy nie, dziękuję, nie trzeba.

Alex wstała chwiejnie, gdy tylko kelnerka odeszła. Rzuciła na stolik kilka monet i podniosła parasol pani Hudson. Spojrzała w prawo, lecz para zakochanych zniknęła, a ich stolik został już sprzątnięty. Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo siedziała pogrążona we wspomnieniach.

Opuściła kawiarnię. Deszcz już nie padał, ruszyła więc przed siebie, niosąc złożoną parasolkę w ręce.

Przez prawie godzinę wędrowała bez celu, jakby w transie. Ilekroć się zatrzymywała, przed oczami stawał jej Sherlock. Niemal czuła jego ręce we włosach, a usta na skórze.

W miarę jak zbliżała się noc, ulice pustoszały i wreszcie Alex uznała, że pora wracać.

Spacer jednak nie pomógł jej odegnać myśli o Sherlocku.

Z westchnieniem zaczęła się odwracać, gdy zatrzymał ją nagły hałas z drugiej strony ulicy.

Brzmiał jak szuranie, a następnie chlupot, tak jakby ktoś ciężki i niezdarny przeszedł szybko przez dużą kałużę. Odwróciła się w kierunku dźwięku, ale chodnik był pusty. Zawróciła na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę, z której dobiegały odgłosy ruchu ulicznego, czując pod skórą nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Zacisnęła mocniej rękę na parasolu, umysł płatał jej sztuczki; wydawało jej się, że słyszy za sobą czyjeś ciężkie kroki.

A potem usłyszała je znowu, tym razem znacznie głośniej i podskoczyła, z sercem tłukącym się w piersi.

Nie wyobraziła ich sobie.

Pochyliła się, przygotowując do ucieczki, ale w tym samym momencie na jej przedramieniu zamknęła się ciepła ręka. Krzyknęła i odwróciła się w panice, podnosząc parasol jak broń, jednak napastnik złapał go drugą ręką i wyrwał z jej uścisku.

– Idiotka!

Alex zamarła, poznając ten głęboki, gniewny głos. Przechyliła głowę, by zobaczyć twarz napastnika, a ujrzała tylko Sherlocka, stojącego przed nią z kwaśną miną i uniesionym kołnierzem płaszcza.

– Uparłaś się dać zabić? – prychnął puszczając jej ramię.

Alex odetchnęła z ulgą, cofając się o krok.

– Boże, Sherlock, myślałam... – Urwała i pokręciła głową. – Myślałam, że ktoś mnie śledzi. – Podniosła rękę by przetrzeć oczy, jednak zawahała się w pół gestu, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo drży.

– Bo tak było. Śledziłem cię.

– Nie miałam na myśli... Nieważne. Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

– Śledzę cię, odkąd opuściłaś mieszkanie. To jedyny powód dla którego gliniarz Lestrade'a cię nie zatrzymał. Nikogo byś nie oszukała tym przebraniem. – Jego usta wykrzywiły się drwiąco, gdy wskazał płaszcz pani Hudson.

– Dlaczego nie pokazałeś się wcześniej?

Sherlock przechylił głowę i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie.

– Wyglądałaś, jakbyś chciała pobyć sama – wyjaśnił w końcu.

– Bo chciałam. I gdybyś nie wdepnął w tę kałużę, nigdy bym się nie dowiedziała, że za mną łaziłeś.

Sherlock zesztywniał, a twarz mu spoważniała.

– Co? – zapytał.

– Kałuża. Usłyszałam cię.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie wdepnąłem w kałużę. Z której strony to usłyszałaś?

Alex rozszerzyła oczy i odwróciła się, wskazując kierunek.

– Stamtąd, z drugiej strony.

Sherlock wyminął ją, omiatając wzrokiem ulicę. Alex stanęła obok i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

– To pewnie nic takiego. Jakieś zwierzę, albo... – Urwała, gdy poczuła pod palcami, jak Sherlock napina ramię i zastyga.

– O co chodzi? – spytała, podążając za jego wzrokiem.

Z cienia wyłoniła się ciemna postać. Ktoś tam stał, patrząc w ich stronę. Alex dojrzała drobnego mężczyznę o lekko przygarbionych plecach, trzymającego ręce w kieszeniach.

– Sherlock?

– Myślę, że masz rację – powiedział cicho, nie odrywając oczu od sylwetki na końcu ulicy. – Myślę, że ktoś nas śledził.

– Mówisz serio? – spytała nerwowo.

Sherlock schylił się i chwycił ją mocno za rękę.

– Kiedy powiem „Uciekaj", zacznij biec.

Alex wciąż zszokowana przeniosła wzrok z ich splecionych rąk na ciemną postać mężczyzny, który ruszył w ich stronę szybkim krokiem, wyciągając ramię.

– _Uciekaj _– szepnął Sherlock i pociągnął ją za rękę.

– Co?

Odwrócił się i pociągnął ją za sobą. Obejrzał się przez ramię, po czym spojrzał na Alex. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, co było pocieszające i niepokojące jednocześnie.

– Gotowa?

Alex skinęła głową i chwyciła mocniej jego dłoń, koncentrując się na ciągnącej się przed nimi ulicy.

– Biegiem!


	12. Chapter 12

Biegli wzdłuż ulicy, oddalając się od ciemnej postaci. Alex przeklęła w duchu przetarte podeszwy w starych trampkach, gdy po raz trzeci poślizgnęła się na mokrym od deszczu chodniku i tylko silny uchwyt Sherlocka uchronił ją przed upadkiem. Znów została nieco w tyle, a Sherlock ciągnął ją za sobą. Obejrzał się, spoglądając najpierw na nią i dalej za siebie. Jego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego, lecz Alex nie miała odwagi obejrzeć się i sprawdzić, co się z tyłu dzieje.

Gwałtownie złapała powietrze i prawie krzyknęła, gdy w jej prawej nodze eksplodował ból. Od razu zorientowała się, że to skutek nadwyrężenia najbardziej poparzonych miejsc. Wiedziała, że nie wolno im się teraz zatrzymać, chociaż miała wrażenie, że blizna rozciąga się, jakby świeżo zagojona skóra miała za chwilę pęknąć.

Tylko adrenalina i strach pozwalały jej jeszcze biec za Sherlockiem, który prowadził ich w stronę bardziej uczęszczanych ulic.

Minęli zakręt i wpadli na parę jakichś ludzi w średnim wieku, którzy gwałtownie zeszli im z drogi. Sherlock nie zatrzymał się nawet na chwilę. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach, gdy Alex nie czuła już niczego poza ciężkimi uderzeniami butów o chodnik i wilgotną dłonią Sherlocka zaciśniętą na własnej, w końcu zwolnili.

Zanim zatrzymali się na dobre, Sherlock odwrócił się do Alex i coś powiedział, jednak szumiąca w jej uszach krew całkowicie zagłuszyła jego słowa. Wprawdzie widziała że jego usta się poruszają, nie zrozumiała jednak nic.

Bez ostrzeżenia puścił jej rękę, a Alex niemal upadła, w ostatniej chwili przytrzymując się ceglanego budynku. Odwróciła się i oparła o ścianę, dysząc ciężko. Dostrzegła z zaskoczeniem , że Sherlock jest już kilka metrów dalej i pospiesznie lustruje ulicę. Jak to się stało, że nie zauważyła, kiedy się tam znalazł?

Lewa noga bolała ją tak bardzo, jakby znów palił ją żywy ogień. Powolnymi, ostrożnymi ruchami zaczęła ją lekko rozcierać, chcąc przynieść ulgę obolałym mięśniom. Starała się wyrównać oddech i czekała, aż jej serce przestanie wściekle łomotać, podczas gdy Sherlock lustrował ulicę.

Podszedł do niej dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że nikt ich nie śledzi.

– Zgubiliśmy go – stwierdził zadziwiająco równym głosem. Właściwie jedyne po czym można było poznać, że biegł jak szalony, była lekko zarumieniona twarz i krople potu na czole. Alex przyglądała mu się z niedowierzaniem, tylko częściowo rejestrując jego słowa. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę zaczęła się zastanawiać, jaki tryb życia prowadzi Sherlock, skoro taki rodzaj aktywności fizycznej nie jest da niego niczym szczególnym.

– …za rogiem …słuchasz mnie? – Sherlock podszedł bliżej, mrużąc niespokojnie oczy. – Słyszałaś co powiedziałem?

Alex otrząsnęła się, starając się skoncentrować.

– Przepraszam, mam problemy z uwagą. Nie mogę się na niczym skupić, nie wiem dlaczego.

– Jesteś w szoku – odparł rzeczowo Sherlock.

Alex oparła głowę o szorstką ścianę i przymknęła na chwilę oczy.

– Słyszałam, jak mówiłeś że go zgubiliśmy, ale kto to w ogóle był? Zdołałeś mu się przyjrzeć?

– To mógł być przypadkowy człowiek.

Alex wytrzeszczyła oczy z niedowierzaniem.

– Więc czemu uciekaliśmy?

– Bo mógł też być to człowiek, którego szukamy, a widziałaś już, do czego jest zdolny.

Alex rozważyła jego słowa przez moment, po czym z zakłopotaniem spuściła wzrok.

– Przykro mi, Sherlock. Nie powinnam wychodzić z mieszkania. Ale byłam już tak zmęczona tym siedzeniem pod kluczem... Wiem, że to głupie z mojej strony, ale do tej pory nic złego się nie działo i nie sądziłam, że mały spacer może w czymś zaszkodzić.

– Już nieraz widzieliśmy, że potrafi być cierpliwy. Nie przestanie cię ścigać tak po prostu. – Sherlock mówił spokojnie, chociaż coś w jego głosie przypomniało Alex ton, jakim strofowała ją matka.

– No to na co czeka? – Ponownie poczuła złość. Adrenalina nadal krążyła w jej żyłach. – Nie mogę tak żyć wiecznie, Sherlock. – Podniosła na niego sfrustrowany wzrok. – I nie będę – dodała pewniejszym głosem.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się i Alex ulżyło, że mężczyzna się nie złości, a jednocześnie poczuła irytację, że tak go cieszy to, co się przed chwilą działo. Zwłaszcza, że sama najchętniej zwinęłaby się w kłębek i nigdy więcej nie ruszała.

– Nikt nie oczekuje, że będziesz – zaczął Sherlock, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. – Napastnik w końcu popełni błąd. Zawsze popełniają.

Alex zastanowiła się przez moment nad jego słowami, mając nadzieję, że okażą się prawdą. Odsunęła się od ściany i skrzywiła, kiedy prawa noga niebezpiecznie się pod nią ugięła. Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

– Chyba tak. Po prostu trochę mnie boli.

Sprawdziła, czy może mocniej oprzeć się na prawej nodze i skrzywiła się z bólu.

– Wyrzut adrenaliny może maskować poważniejsze obrażenia – zauważył Sherlock.

– Nie, nie. Nic mi nie jest.

Sherlock skinął głową i nie drążył tematu.

– Baker Street jest dwie przecznice stąd – stwierdził. – Dasz radę iść, czy mam złapać taksówkę?

Alex spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Jak to możliwe? – zapytała. – Sądziłam, że zawędrowałam gdzieś dalej.

– Co dowodzi, że znam tę okolicę nieco lepiej niż ty – stwierdził.

Skoro rzeczywiście znajdowali się jedynie dwie przecznice od mieszkania, Alex zrezygnowała z taksówki. Szli – a w przypadku Alex kuśtykali – powoli z powrotem. Dziewczyna wciąż czuła się oszołomiona i oderwana od własnego ciała. W pewnym sensie czuła wdzięczność za ból w nodze – była to jedyna rzecz, na której mogła się skupić.

Kilka razy zerknęła na Sherlocka, ale detektyw pochłonięty był sprawdzaniem każdego ciemnego zaułka, który mijali. Alex spuściła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się. Wciąż niósł parasol pani Hudson.

Wyszli na Baker Street niemal naprzeciw domu i zbliżyli się do nieoznakowanego radiowozu.

Sherlock gwałtownie zastukał w okno i młody policjant opuścił szybę. Alex przez chwilę obserwowała, jak rozmawiają – raczej szorstko – po czym odwróciła się, patrząc w stronę mieszkania. Sherlock zostawił zapalone światło, które przedostawało się przez zasłony, jaskrawo kontrastując z ciemnością.

Nagle poczuła się wykończona i zmarznięta. Owinęła się szczelniej płaszczem przeciwdeszczowym, co wcale nie pomogło. Czuła, jak to coś, co dało jej wcześniej zastrzyk energii zaczyna się wyczerpywać. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła sobie przypomnieć słowa, którego użył wcześniej Sherlock. Zaczynało się na „A"...

Co to było? Powinnam pamiętać, pomyślała. Zastanowiła się, czy przypadkiem nie jest z nią gorzej niż sądziła.

Zadrżała i obejrzała się przez ramię. Sherlock nadal ochrzaniał gliniarza, wyglądając jakby doskonale się przy tym bawił i nie miał zamiaru szybko skończyć. Alex marzyła jedynie o tym, by znaleźć się w ciepłym mieszkaniu, więc powoli ruszyła przez ulicę, z oczyma utkwionymi w drzwiach 221B.

Nawet nie zauważyła samochodu.

Coś szarpnęło ją z tyłu i pociągnęło tak mocno, że jej nogi oderwały się od ziemi. Przez ułamek sekundy miała dziwne wrażenie, że leci, jednak na widok szybko zbliżającego się chodnika zrozumiała, że się myli. Jakaś myśl przemknęła jej przez głowę, ale nie miała czasu się nad nią zastanowić. Coś o wyciągnięciu rąk przed siebie, żeby to one najbardziej się potłukły?

Głową uderzyła o twardą nawierzchnię tak mocno, że zobaczyła przed oczami gwiazdy.

A, tak, pomyślała, wyciągnij ręce, żeby zamortyzować upadek. Za późno.

Ból był natychmiastowy i nie do zniesienia. Noga była przy nim zaledwie niewielkim dyskomfortem. Ledwie zauważyła ręce, które odwróciły ją na plecy i macały po całym ciele w poszukiwaniu obrażeń.

Gromadził się tłum, a ona nie rozumiała, dlaczego. Dźwięki cichły i znów nabierały mocy, wypełniając jej głowę szumem, z którego wyłuskiwała przypadkowe strzępki rozmów: „co za idiota" i „zbyt szybko" i „numer rejestracyjny" i „wezwać karetkę"...

Na dźwięk tego ostatniego usiadła gwałtownie i natychmiast tego pożałowała. Zdążyła tylko przechylić się na bok, zanim całą zawartość żołądka zwymiotowała wprost na ulicę. Gardło zaczęło ją piec, ale poczuła się lepiej, a w głowie jej się przejaśniło. Usiadła prosto i zauważyła Sherlocka klęczącego tuż przy niej, jednak gapie zdążyli się odsunąć. Najwyraźniej ich sympatia nie rozciągała się na objawy budzące obrzydzenie.

– Co się stało? – spytała zachrypniętym głosem i ostrożnie potarła szyję.

– Przechodziłaś przez jezdnię i prawie potrącił cię samochód.

– Prawie?

– Zdążyłem cię odepchnąć.

Alex wyprostowała się gwałtownie.

– O Boże, nic...?

– Nie, mnie też nie potrącił – wszedł jej w słowo Sherlock.

Siedziała bez ruchu, a przez tętniącą bólem głowę przelatywały jej chaotyczne strzępy myśli.

– Czy to był...?

– Nie – ponownie przerwał jej Sherlock, wiedząc o co chce go zapytać. – Sądzę że nie ma to nic wspólnego z twoją... sytuacją. Jednak na wszelki wypadek mam jego numery rejestracyjne – wskazał znacząco na swoją głowę.

Alex sięgnęła do czoła, by rozetrzeć miejsce, które bolało najmocniej, ale natychmiast zabrała rękę, wstrząśnięta. Na czole miała guza wielkości piłki golfowej. Dłoń umazana była krwią.

Sherlock zmarszczył z zakłopotaniem brwi.

– Obawiam się, że to moja wina. Spieszyłem się i odepchnąłem cię zbyt gwałtownie. Sądzę jednak, że i tak uznasz to za mniejsze zło. Karetka jest w drodze.

– NIE – zaprotestowała Alex tak głośno, że zadzwoniło jej w głowie i poczuła nową falę mdłości. – Nie – powtórzyła ciszej. – Żadnych szpitali, proszę. Po prostu mam pozdzieraną skórę i trochę sińców, nic mi nie będzie.

Sherlock posłał jej spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące, że nie wierzy w ani jedno słowo.

– Możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu – zauważył.

Alex pokręciła głową i skrzywiła się. Zamknęła oczy i objęła głowę dłońmi, jakby mogło to położyć kres uczuciu, że coś grzechocze jej w środku czaszki.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Żadnych szpitali – powtórzyła z uporem.

Sherlock skinął głową i podniósł się. W głosie Alex słychać było prawdziwy lęk, więc postanowił jej do niczego nie zmuszać. Mimo to na wszelki wypadek wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wysłał smsa do Johna. Skoro Alexandra nie chce jechać do szpitala, niech szpital przyjedzie do niej. Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie po raz pierwszy doceniał korzyści płynące z przyjaźni z lekarzem.

Zamienił jeszcze kilka słów z policjantem, który stał teraz obok radiowozu, po czym wrócił do Alex.

– Zabierzmy cię do środka.

Pomógł jej się podnieść, a Alex zachwiała się, czując kolejną falę zawrotów głowy. Powoli ruszyli ulicą, oddalając się od kilku pozostałych gapiów.

Pani Hudson czekała na nich w otwartych drzwiach. Raczej niespodziewanie, choć rozsądnie, nie odezwała się słowem, spoglądając tylko z troską na Sherlocka, kiedy odbierała od niego parasolkę.

Wprowadzenie Alex po schodach przysporzyło sporo trudności. Gdyby nie to, że Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, jak dziewczyna by zareagowała, wniósłby ją na górę – wszystko byłoby lepsze od tego irytująco powolnego tempa. Kiedy dostali się na piętro, z zewnątrz dobiegł ich przenikliwy jęk syreny pogotowia. Alex spojrzała pytająco na Sherlocka, który z roztargnieniem pokręcił głową.

– Carrow ich odeśle – wyjaśnił.

Skojarzenie, że Carrow musi być nazwiskiem policjanta zajęło jej o wiele więcej czasu, niż powinno. Posterunkowy Carrow.

Sherlock pomógł jej zdjąć płaszcz i usadził na sofie, po czym zniknął. Wrócił po chwili niosąc fiolkę ze środkami przeciwbólowymi, które Alex dostała przy wyjściu ze szpitala. Był to jakiś medykament o tak długiej nazwie, że dziewczyna nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć jej ani przeliterować. Sherlock przez chwilę obserwował jej zmagania z zabezpieczeniem przed dziećmi, po czym usiadł obok i wyjął fiolkę z jej rąk. Bez trudu zdjął korek, podsunął jej otwartą buteleczkę i ponownie wyszedł.

Alex przechyliła ją i wytrząsnęła dwie tabletki. Po chwili namysłu dodała kolejne trzy. Oznaczało to, że przekroczy zalecaną dawkę niemal trzykrotnie, ale nie miała zamiaru się tym teraz przejmować. Zależało jej tylko na tym, żeby przestało boleć. Odchyliła głowę i połknęła tabletki, kątem oka dostrzegając w ekranie wyłączonego telewizora swoje odbicie.

Jej twarz wyglądała, jakby ktoś potraktował ją bardzo tępą obieraczką do ziemniaków. Liczne zadrapania, które zresztą już zaczynały przysychać, nie krwawiły zbyt mocno, poza jednym rozbitym guzem tuż przy linii włosów. Nacisnęła go lekko, krzywiąc się z bólu.

Sherlock wrócił tym razem ze szklanką wody, wilgotną szmatką i apteczką. Podał Alex szklankę, którą przyjęła z wdzięcznością, pragnąc pozbyć się z ust kwaśnego smaku wymiocin. Sherlock znowu usiadł obok i gestem wskazał, żeby odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Uniósł szmatkę do jej twarzy i zaczął niezdarnie wycierać zakrzepłą krew. Alex skrzywiła się i złapała go za rękę.

– Poradzę sobie – powiedziała cicho.

– Jasne.

Oddał jej szmatkę i Alex zaczęła ocierać twarz. Czuła jak powoli zaczyna ją ogarniać przyjemne, polekowe odrętwienie, zastępujące ból znajomą pustką.

Sherlock wyjął z apteczki maść z antybiotykiem, nie spuszczając Alex z oczu. Zarejestrował spowolnione ruchy i oddech, zarumienione policzki, zwężone źrenice, opadające powieki, lekko trzęsące się dłonie i zaciśnięte usta. To znaczy: leki przeciwbólowe zaczęły działać i wzięła ich więcej, niż było konieczne. Rozważał akurat, czy powinien poruszyć ten temat, kiedy Alex skończyła ocierać twarz i przeniosła na niego spojrzenie.

– Masz tam jakieś plastry? – zapytała.

Skinął głową i wyszukał odpowiedniej wielkości opatrunek.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że masz w mieszkaniu coś takiego – ciągnęła Alex, oszołomienie środkami przeciwbólowymi najwyraźniej sprawiało, że robiła się rozmowna.

– Bywam praktyczny.

Alex przechyliła głowę na bok i spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym sceptycyzmem.

– Niech ci będzie. To apteczka Johna – Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Alex nagle wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, który zaskoczył ich oboje. Sherlock skorzystał z okazji i pochylił się w jej stronę. Nalepił na skaleczenie spory plaster i delikatnie docisnął go palcami.

Oddech, który uwiązł jej w gardle nie miał nic wspólnego z bólem. Przestała się śmiać.

Sherlock od razu wyczuł jej napięcie i cofnął się, jednak Alex chwyciła go za rękę i przesunęła na kanapie w jego stronę, aż niemal zetknęli się kolanami.

Szepnęła „Dziękuję" i pochyliła się w jego stronę, pragnąc poczuć euforię i ciepło jego dotyku. Rozpaczliwie wpiła się w jego usta, zamierzając tłumaczyć się następnie pomrocznością jasną.

Sherlock odsunął się, obejmując jej policzki dłońmi. Spojrzał uważnie w jej zamglone oczy.

– Jesteś naćpana – uznał, odsuwając się od niej. Objął ją w talii i przytrzymał.

– Tęskniłam za tobą – wyrwało się Alex, po czym zatkała sobie usta dłonią, nie wierząc, że powiedziała to głośno. Sherlock przechylił głowę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i Alex przez kilka sekund zastanawiała się nad zgubnymi skutkami przedawkowania leków przeciwbólowych (zwłaszcza zniesienia wszelkich zahamowań), po czym Sherlock odsunął jej dłoń i nakrył jej wargi swoimi.

– Ekhem...

Oboje zastygli na sekundę, po czym odwrócili się jak na komendę. W otwartych drzwiach mieszkania stał John, patrząc na nich z mieszanką zdumienia i skrępowania.


	13. Chapter 13

Można by usłyszeć spadającą szpilkę. Można by usłyszeć przelatującą ćmę. Jej miękkie skrzydełka furczałyby wściekle.  
Innymi słowy – w pokoju zapanowała absolutna cisza.

John gapił się na objętą parę. Kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, bezskutecznie próbując wydobyć z siebie głos. Oczywiście podejrzewał wcześniej, na co się zanosi – ale co innego podejrzewać, a co innego ujrzeć na własne oczy, i to w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Sherlock i Alex patrzyli na niego równie zaskoczeni, chociaż Sherlock pomyślał z irytacją, że powinien był się tego spodziewać, skoro niespełna pół godziny wcześniej sam wysłał Johnowi smsa.

Ocknęli się dopiero na dźwięk szybkich kroków, które rozległy się na schodach. Sherlock zerknął ponad ramieniem Johna, gdzie w drzwiach wejściowych pojawiła się Sarah.

– John, nie mogłeś zaczekać, aż zapłacę taksówkarzowi?... Och! – Umilkła, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na siedzącą na kanapie parę.

Przez kilka sekund wyglądało na to, że cała czwórka bierze udział w zaimprowizowanym konkursie gapienia się, po czym Sarah przerwała milczenie, zwracając się do Johna z zaskakującą bezpośredniością.

– Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że on jest gejem?

Oczy Johna jakimś cudem rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

– Co?! – zwrócił gwałtownie głowę w stronę Sarah. – Nic takiego nie mówiłem!

Sarah posłała mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałem – powtórzył John, tym razem w stronę Sherlocka. – Naprawdę! – Przerwał, uświadamiając sobie, że mówi coraz bardziej nerwowym głosem. Odkaszlnął i spróbował wziąć się w garść.

– Przysięgam, że niczego takiego nie mówiłem – zapewnił Sherlocka już spokojniej. – Mogłem co najwyżej powiedzieć... – przerwał, widząc lekki uśmieszek i kpiący błysk w oczach Holmesa.

Drań najwyraźniej doskonale się bawił, uświadomił sobie z irytacją John. Machnął ręką, by zakończyć całą tę krępującą rozmowę.

– Och, pieprzyć – prychnął, po czym przeszedł do rzeczy. – Twój tajemniczy sms mówił, że potrzebujesz lekarza. – Wskazał na siebie i na Sarah. – No to proszę, masz nawet dwoje. Co się stało?

Sherlock odsunął od siebie Alexandrę.

– Prawie potrącił ją samochód – wyjaśnił, wskazując na dziewczynę. – Uderzyła się w głowę. Jest zdezorientowana, słabo skoordynowana ruchowo i wymiotuje, co jednoznacznie sugeruje wstrząśnienie mózgu.

John przeniósł wzrok na Alex, zaskoczony, że nie zauważył wcześniej zadrapań na jej twarzy ani guza na czole.

No ale cóż – zwracał uwagę na co innego.

– Obejrzyjcie ją, nie będę przeszkadzał – powiedział Sherlock, podnosząc się raptownie. – Zostawię was samych.

Skinął głową mniej więcej w kierunku Sarah i sztywnym krokiem ruszył do swojego pokoju.

– No dobra... Okej. – John odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się do Alex.

– Alex, jest to Sarah.

– Miło mi poznać – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado, wciąż skrępowana przyłapaniem w niezręcznej sytuacji. Wydawało jej się, że jest tylko ona jeszcze nie otrząsnęła się z szoku. Nie wstawała z kanapy i pozwoliła im podejść do siebie, nadal niepewna czy dałaby radę utrzymać się na nogach.

– Zaczęłam się już zastanawiać, czy naprawdę istniejesz – powiedziała, gdy Sarah usiadła na zwolnionym przez Sherlocka miejscu.

– A jednak. Sarah, we własnej osobie – odpowiedziała lekarka nieco zbyt pogodnie, ujmując podbródek Alex.

Przyjrzała się z bliska jej twarzy, krzywiąc się lekko na widok paskudnego guza na głowie.

Alex pozwoliła jej badać obrażenia, kątem oka obserwując z ciekawością Johna. Nie rozumiała, czemu chciał aby zbadała ją ta kobieta, całkiem jakby nie mógł zrobić tego sam.

– Auć!

– Przepraszam – mruknęła Sarah, cofając rękę od guza. – Spróbuj nie spuszczać wzroku z mojego palca – poleciła, przesuwając nim przed twarzą Alex.

Dziewczyna chciała wypełnić polecenie lekarki, lecz oczy po prostu jej nie słuchały. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowała skupić wzrok na palcu Sarah, czuła eksplodujący ból głowy i musiała zamykać powieki.

– W porządku – powiedziała łagodnie Sarah. – Co właściwie się stało?

– Przechodziłam przez ulicę – wyjaśniła Alex, siadając tak, by móc znowu widzieć Johna. – Nie rozglądałam się. Sherlock mówi, że mnie złapał i odciągnął od samochodu, ale tak naprawdę to tego nie pamiętam.

– To nie jest dobry znak – John zmarszczył brwi, z troską przyglądając się dziewczynie.

Alex była prawie pewna, że Watson przede wszystkim chciałby zapytać, co właściwie robiła na ulicy z Sherlockiem, jednak coś go powstrzymywało. Zastanowiła się, czy to nie obecność Sary skłaniała go do dyskrecji. Może nie wtajemniczył jej w to, co się dzieje? Nie, to niemożliwe. Nawet mimo nieco zamroczonego umysłu Aleks rozumiała, że John naprawdę miałby kłopoty, gdyby nie wytłumaczył swojej dziewczynie, czemu w jego pokoju śpi obca kobieta. A może...

– Co wzięłaś?

Alex powróciła do rzeczywistości i spróbowała skupić na kobiecie obok.

– Co?

– Wzięłaś jakieś tabletki. Zakładam, że przeciwbólowe. Pytam, co to było.

Spojrzenie Alex powędrowało do buteleczki na stole. John złapał flakonik.

– Miałam je przepisane – rzuciła Alex odruchowo obronnym tonem.

John przysunął buteleczkę do oczu.

– Oksykodon – przeczytał i wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Sarah.– Ile ich połknęłaś?

Alex westchnęła i przetarła oczy, walcząc z coraz większą sennością. Wiedziała, że kłamstwo tym razem nie ma sensu, nie kiedy własne ciało ją zdradza.

– Pięć.

– Okej – stwierdziła lakonicznie Sarah, a Alex spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem. Spodziewała się raczej połajanki.

– Musimy położyć cię do łóżka, zanim organizm ci się zbuntuje.

Pomogli dziewczynie wstać i wdrapać się po schodach do pokoju Johna. Sarah zaskoczyła ich ponownie, żartując, że Alex pewnie wolałaby spać w łóżku Sherlocka. Dziewczyna, mimo otępiającego wyczerpania, poczuła jak na jej policzki wpełza palący rumieniec.

Opadła na łóżko w ubraniu i prawie natychmiast zaczęła przysypiać.

Chwilę przed tym, jak odpłynęła na dobre, usłyszała jeszcze cichy głos Johna szepczącego do Sary.

– I tak gwoli ścisłości – powiedziałem tylko, że z tego co mi wiadomo, może być również gejem.

– Cóż – uśmiechnęła się Sarah, siadając na krześle przy biurku. – Teraz już przynajmniej masz odpowiedź. – Umilkła na chwilę, udając zastanowienie. – Niewykluczone jednak, że po prostu cieszy go towarzystwo zarówno kobiet, jak i mężczyzn...

– Przestań! Po prostu... Przestań.

Po paru minutach John zszedł po schodach, tylko po to, żeby znaleźć Sherlocka siedzącego w kuchni. Holmes spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

– Ma lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu. Nic jej nie będzie – wyjaśnił lekarz, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie. – Teraz śpi.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– Przy wstrząśnieniu mózgu nie powinna przypadkiem zostać przytomna?

John machnął uspokajająco ręką i zajął się parzeniem herbaty.

– Dlatego właśnie została z nią Sarah – wyjaśnił. Napełnił czajnik wodą i postawił go na ogniu, przez cały czas czując wzrok Sherlocka wwiercający mu się w plecy. Detektyw najwyraźniej czekał na więcej informacji. John odwrócił się do niego dopiero, kiedy herbata była przygotowana i pozostało tylko poczekać, aż zagotuje się woda.

– Na wszelki wypadek będziemy ją budzić co godzinę, ale uważamy, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Przy takiej ilości tabletek, jaką wzięła i tak nie moglibyśmy jej powstrzymać przed zaśnięciem.

Zapadła cisza. John patrzył, jak Sherlock splata ramiona na piersi i opiera się na krześle, jakby przygotowując się na nieuchronną serię pytań.

Przełknął ślinę i usiadł za stołem naprzeciw detektywa.

– W czym właściwie wam przeszkodziłem?

Sherlock milczał przez kilka sekund.

– Zostałem napadnięty – stwierdził wreszcie.

– Naprawdę? – uśmiechnął się lekko John. – Bo nie wyglądało, żebyś się jakoś mocno bronił. – Przerwał i znów spoważniał, skrępowany. Mimo ciekawości nigdy wcześniej nie poruszał tego tematu i nie był pewien, jak Sherlock zareaguje na tak osobiste pytania.

– Kim ona dla ciebie była, Sherlock?

Sherlock jeszcze mocniej przycisnął ramiona do piersi.

– Wiesz.

– Wolałbym to usłyszeć od ciebie.

Sherlock westchnął i potarł nasadę nosa. Rozluźnił lekko ramiona i na kilka sekund zamknął oczy. Gdy otworzył je ponownie, widniało w nich wyczerpanie i przygnębienie, jakich John jeszcze nie widział.

Widok zwykle opanowanego współlokatora w takim stanie był dość niepokojący. John już otwierał usta, by poprosić Sherlocka, aby zapomniał o tym pytaniu, jednak Sherlock go uprzedził.

– Była pierwsza.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami widząc zdumienie na twarzy Johna.

– Nie w tym sensie „pierwsza", ty durniu. Miałem dwadzieścia dwa lata, kiedy ją poznałem, i tyle.

Sherlock umilkł, a jego wyraz twarzy odrobinę złagodniał.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mam najłatwiejszego charakteru. Że jestem... inny od większości ludzi. Alexandra była pierwszą osobą, która nigdy nie próbowała mnie zmienić ani poprawić.

Sherlock otworzył szeroko oczy, jakby następna myśl zaskoczyła nawet jego.

– Myślę, że ją kochałem. I kiedy uciekła, długo byłem na nią zły, ale przede wszystkim po prostu mi jej brakowało. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mi się za nikim tęsknić.

John zamrugał. Nie było mu trudno uwierzyć, że Sherlock kogoś kochał; wbrew powszechnej opinii, był tylko człowiekiem. John wiedział na przykład, że sam był dla Sherlocka kimś ważnym, nawet jeśli po części wynikało to z faktu, że jako jedna z niewielu osób był w stanie znosić jego dziwactwa . Zdumiało go jednak, że Sherlock powiedział to wszystko głośno.

Czajnik zagwizdał i John poderwał się z krzesła, wdzięczny za pretekst do zmiany tematu. Zajął się parzeniem herbaty, jednocześnie próbując uporządkować myśli. Przede wszystkim nie dawała mu spokoju jedna kwestia, więc gdy skończył krzątać się przy herbacie, usiadł i spojrzał na Sherlocka z determinacją.

– Więc dlaczego cały czas wyglądasz, jakbyś był na nią wściekły? Jeśli mówisz prawdę, to chyba powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że znowu pojawiła się w twoim życiu.

John ostrożnie wziął łyk gorącej herbaty, czekając na odpowiedź. Dopiero po długiej chwili, gdy zaczął już wątpić, że w ogóle jakakolwiek nadejdzie, Sherlock wreszcie się odezwał.

– _Kochałem_ – powtórzył. – Czas przeszły. Nie jestem już tym samym człowiekiem. Poza tym – dodał – nawet wtedy wiedziałem, że nie można jej ufać.

– A jednak mówisz, że ją kochałeś?

– Byłem smarkaczem – odpowiedział po prostu Sherlock. John potrząsnął głową zdezorientowany.

– Czekaj, chwila... dlaczego nie można jej ufać? Bo cię zostawiła?

– Nie. Nie ufałem jej od samego początku.

– Ale dlaczego? Co takiego zrobiła?

Sherlock odetchnął powoli, pochmurniejąc. W kilka sekund John ujrzał, jak ten nowy, bardziej skłonny do zwierzeń Sherlock znika, a na jego miejsce pojawia się dobrze znany: przenikliwy, zdystansowany i zamknięty. Taki, który za nic nie odpowiadałby na tak osobiste pytania.

– Dobrze – westchnął John z rezygnacją. – Czy możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, skąd u Alex wstrząśnienie mózgu?

Sherlock pokrótce opisał wydarzenia sprzed paru godzin – to, jak Alex opuściła mieszkanie w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, a Sherlock od razu za nią podążył. Pominął fragment z pożyczonym płaszczem i z parasolem, nie wspomniał też o tym, jak prawie godzinę czekał w deszczu pod kawiarnią.

John wyprostował się, zaintrygowany informacją o tajemniczym człowieku, który pojawił się na ulicy.

– I co zrobiliście? – zapytał.

– To, co w danej chwili wydawało się najlepszą opcją – uciekliśmy.

– I wtedy prawie potrącił ją samochód?

– Co? – rzucił nieprzytomnie Sherlock.

– Samochód...

– Nie czuła się dobrze, była trochę oszołomiona... bardzo oszołomiona – przyznał Holmes. – To z samochodem stało się, kiedy już wracaliśmy. Przechodziła przez jezdnię.

John skinął głową. Resztę już znał. Odstawił herbatę i odchylił na krześle, zastanawiając się nad słowami Sherlocka.

– Jesteś pewien, że ten człowiek was śledził? – spytał w końcu.

– Powiedziałem Alexandrze, że nie jestem.

– To nie jest odpowiedź.

Sherlock prawie się uśmiechnął.

– Nie jest – przyznał. – Nie chciałem jej jeszcze bardziej straszyć. Ale tak, sądzę, że nas śledził. Jednak na razie nie mam pojęcia, czy to ten sam człowiek, który jest odpowiedzialny za podpalenia.

John pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie o blat stołu.

– Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony, że nie próbowałeś się z nim skonfrontować. Unikanie kłopotów jest trochę nie w twoim stylu. Już prędzej szukanie ich na siłę...

– On był uzbrojony, a ja nie byłem sam – burknął Sherlock, zamykając temat.

John nie kłopotał się nawet pytaniem, skąd Holmes wiedział, że napastnik miał broń. Sherlock nie takie rzeczy potrafił dostrzec.

Leżąca na stole komórka Sherlocka rozdzwoniła się i John wzdrygnął się lekko, czując przechodzące przez drewno wibracje.

Sherlock złapał ją szybko, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, by zerknąć, kto dzwoni.

– Co? – warknął do słuchawki, prawie ze złością. John obserwował, jak w miarę wysłuchiwania rozmówcy detektyw lekko blednie.

– To niemożliwe... nie, to nie może... Mówię ci, że się mylisz ... w porządku, już jadę. – Schował telefon i zerwał się od stołu. John zawahał się tylko sekundę, po czym ruszył za nim do salonu.

– Kto to był?

Sherlock włożył płaszcz i pospieszył do drzwi.

– Lestrade – powiedział przez ramię. – Ktoś przyznał się do podpalenia domu Wellingtonów i squotu.

John zamarł zaskoczony. Sherlock odwrócił się do niego z oczami błyszczącymi znajomą ekscytacją.

– Idziesz ze mną, czy będziesz tu tak stał jak idiota? – rzucił, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź pośpieszył do wyjścia.


End file.
